


Плоды доверия

by ellssa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с X-Men: First Class Non-Kink Кто-нибудь из Икс-менов (Скотт, Джина, Гроза или кто-нибудь еще) попадает в прошлое в таймлайн Первого класса и решает исправить ситуацию, убив Эрика, который еще не стал Магнето</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1: Ни Алекс, ни Скотт не знают, что у него есть брат.
> 
> Предупреждение 2: Действие происходит в середине фильма где-то между тренировками.

В школе для одаренных детей профессора Ксавьера царила тишина. Она расползалась по особняку от подвала до крыши, проникая через плотно запертые двери и забиваясь в каждую щель. Иногда ее нарушало чье-то дыхание, иногда тихие голоса детей желавших друг другу спокойной ночи, тихий скрип приоткрытой форточки на кухне, пение кузнечика в подвале. И лишь в одном месте владычество тишины было полным. В спальне на втором этаже Скотт Саммерс, сидя на кровати, наблюдал, как медленно мигают красные крупные цифры на электронных часах. Под простым белым корпусом электрические сигналы с усилием прокладывали себе путь от точки до точки, и программа, отрабатывая заложенную последовательность, неохотно мерила секунды - часы задыхались так же, как и Циклоп. Наверное, если бы у него был слух Росомахи, он бы слышал все те звуки, которые нарушали тишину этой ночи, возможно, он бы даже слышал дыхание Профессора под аппаратом жизнеобеспечения. И ему тогда было бы легче, он бы помнил, что жизнь продолжается.  
Это была не первая их битва с сильным противником, но впервые он не знал, что ему делать в мире, наступившем после нее. Когда вокруг все гремело, когда враги нападали, он точно знал, что его долг защитить остальных, сделать так, чтобы они выжили. 

Теперь задачу «выжить» сменила необходимость «жить», и Скотт не знал, как с ней справиться. После нападения центр Уайт-Плейнс лежал в руинах. Здания с выбитыми окнами, почерневшие от копоти стены, выщербленная кладка и кучи мусора вокруг – вот что видели жители вместо привычной блестящей Хай-стрит. Туда уже согнали технику, и многочисленные бульдозеры, тракторы и миникраны – все как один оранжевого цвета – сновали туда-сюда, расчищая завалы. С высоты птичьего полета они были похожи на муравьев, трудолюбиво восстанавливающих свое место обитания после того, как его разрушило ради своей забавы высшее существо. 

Особняк, на который напали одновременно с городом, выстоял благодаря системе защиты. «Школа Профессора Ксавьера почти не пострадала», - говорили в новостях, демонстрируя целый фасад дома и лишь мельком показывая разрушенное крыло. Как будто потери измерялись количеством выбитого кирпича, а не тишиной опустевших комнат!  
Если бы Профессор был здоров, он бы знал, что делать, он указал бы путь, по которому идти дальше. Но во время последнего столкновения, он попробовал прикрыть Магнето и сейчас лежал в медицинской палате – спокойный и безучастный - не реагируя на внешние раздражители.

Скотт не понимал, почему все относятся к этому так спокойно. Гроза сновала по дому, размещала учеников, проводила занятия, будто ничего не произошло. Росомаха куда-то уехал «кое-что проверить», опять бросив их, когда они нуждались в помощи. Зверь пропадал на каких-то важных встречах, словно было что-то важнее обрушившейся на них трагедии. И даже Джин, его Джин, когда не наблюдала за профессором, преподавала ученикам, словно не замечая ни обвалившегося крыла, ни выжженного парка. Они почти не разговаривали. Она сначала попыталась, но он оборвал ее простым «все в порядке» и теперь старался ложиться до того, как она возвращалась в комнату. Она приходила, тихо устраивалась на кровати рядом и забывалась сном, а он до утра не смыкал глаз, давясь этой тишиной. 

В этот раз он дождался, когда Джин придет и за его плечом раздастся ровное спокойное дыхание. Потом тихо поднялся, оделся на ощупь и, захватив лишь легкую ветровку, выскользнул из комнаты.  
Он не знал, что как только дверь закрылась за ним, Джин открыла глаза, но не стала его останавливать. 

 

Скотт тихо спустился в гараж, не встретив никого по дороге. Забрал мотоцикл и стрелой вынесся на улицу. Он не знал, сколько времени он колесил по дорогам - в его памяти все слилось в одно смазанное пятно, вобравшее в себя цвета и формы. Он не хотел останавливаться. Он жадно впитывал в себя рык мотора, вибрацию машины и свист воздуха, чувствуя себя, наконец, немного живым. Он несся бы и несся вперед, пока хватает бензина, но темное препятствие, вдруг возникшее на пути, заставило его резко затормозить. Когда сердце перестало колотиться, а в ушах стих надсадный стон сработавших колодок, Циклоп огляделся. Его рука на руле рефлекторно сжалась. Он приехал к развалинам Торговой Галереи. Сюда пришелся удар лазерами, и здание, построенное много лет назад, не выдержало потоков энергии, которые уничтожили стекла и бетон. 

Бросив мотоцикл, Скотт пошел внутрь. Он и сам не знал, зачем он это делал. Зачем смотреть на эти осыпавшиеся перегородки, покалеченные чаши фонтанов, зачем искать отметины и вспоминать по ним, что именно здесь происходило. Вот туда, где вход засыпан полностью, попала молния Грозы и лишила нападавших возможности выбраться на улицу. А тут видны выбоины – сюда молотили люди из своих автоматов и пулеметов, оружия, практически бессильного против иной формы жизни, но они сказали: «Это наш город, и мы будем его защищать». Храбрость и гордость. Магнето назвал это глупостью. 

Это имя заставило его пнуть в бессильной ярости обломки на полу. Нога, не встретив сопротивления, легко прошла через пыль и камешки, отбросив их по сторонам. Скотт мог понять желание Профессора защитить свои учеников, своих друзей или мир на планете, но он не собирался, не хотел понимать, почему вдруг Профессор, рискуя своей жизнью, попытался спасти их заклятого врага, который наверняка был причастен к этому нападению. Скотт слышал что-то о том, что когда-то, в молодости, они были друзьями, но с тех пор прошло много времени…. И сейчас Магнето был жив и здоров и собирал, наверное, себе новую армию, чтобы воспользоваться бедственным положением людей Икс, а Профессор не умирал, но и не жил в своей постели! Из глубин души вылезло что-то темное, схватившее когтистой лапой сердце. «Если бы его не было. Если бы я мог что-то изменить», - подумало оно.

Саммерс снова пнул ногой камень. Он ничего не мог сейчас, как ничего не смог и раньше. Он, лидер мутантов, постоянно опаздывал. Не успел предотвратить нападение, не успел предупредить учеников в особняке, не успел спасти Профессора. И у него всегда было оправдание: то враги задержали, то не зависящие от него обстоятельства. Даже его совесть осознавала всю весомость этих причин и держала рот на замке, бросив его в чертовой тишине в одиночестве. 

\- Пришли сюда предаваться печали? - раздался хриплый голос, и Саммерс вздрогнул, не понимая, он действительно ли он услышал эти слова или это было всего лишь эхо его собственных мыслей.

Вслед за словами раздался кашель, будто произнесший их подавился следующей фразой. В паре шагов от Саммерса стоял совершенно реальный человек. Нежданный пришелец маячил в темноте белым пятном. Белые туфли, белые брюки клеш, белая водолазка с объемным воротником, из которого торчала тонкая шея. Короткий бушлат, висевший на плечах, тоже казался светлим. Лицо без возраста: так бывает в старости, когда в шестьдесят лицо застывает восковой маской, оставаясь неизменным до самой смерти. Старик дернул за воротник водолазки, будто тот мешал дышать.

\- Мутанты… ветвь эволюции. А поведение не изменилось. И зачем только вам новая комбинация генов, если мозги остались прежними. 

\- Здесь не стоит ходить в такое время, - угрюмо бросил Скотт. – Здесь еще может быть небезопасно. 

\- Вы про моих инопланетных друзей, мероприятие которых закончилось не слишком успешно? Не думаю, что кто-то из них здесь остался. Если же вы вдруг имели в виду преступные элементы человеческого происхождения, то вы же меня от них защитите, молодой человек? 

Если бы Скотт услышал подобное пару дней назад, он бы среагировал мгновенно: задержать, допросить, отдать под стражу. Сейчас понимание приходило медленно. Инопланетные друзья? Ну да, ходили слухи, что с пришельцами видели какого-то человека. Тогда они от этой информации отмахнулись. Неудивительно – всегда кто-то хочет сотрудничать с захватчиками. Если это не высокопоставленный военный чин, то и неопасно. Скотт нахмурился, прогоняя апатию.

\- Кто вы и что вам нужно? 

\- Неважно, кто я. Но мне действительно кое-что нужно от вас.

\- Если вы хотите гарантий безопасности, то не мне это решать. Вас будут судить люди. И я бы не надеялся на их снисхождение после того, как вы изменили своему виду. 

\- Я не служу своему виду, поэтому я не могу ему изменить. Я служу знаниям, – очень строго поправил его мужчина. Скотту показалось, что вместо глаз у него пустые туннели. – Эта древняя раса по развитию обогнала нас на столетия. А вы о каких-то бессмысленных высоких материях. Но перейдем к делу, мы отвлеклись. 

Мужчина зашагал из стороны в сторону, бормоча под нос какие-то фразы. Про Скотта он, казалось, совершенно забыл. Неожиданно он остановился

\- Насколько я понял, у вас есть некоторые претензии к мутанту по имени Магнето. Думаю, что, несмотря на ваши недавние совместные действия, претензии не исчезли. Вряд ли вы будете удивлены, если узнаете, что у меня они тоже есть. 

\- Послушайте... – ненавистное имя хлестнуло по нервам.

\- Хватит меня прерывать! - внезапно закричал старик. Этот крик вырвался из его горла клекотом хищной птицы, и он тут же схватился за шею.- Я хочу предложить вам сделку! Я могу отправить вас в прошлое, где вы убьете Магнето! А вы меня прерываете! – продолжал кричать он. Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но тут его скрутил приступ кашля. Он кашлял и кашлял, не переставая, несколько минут. Он кашлял и одновременно протягивал руку к Скотту, словно опасаясь, что тот уйдет. В этом было что-то отчаянное и жалкое одновременно. Этот человек безумен, думал Скотт, он преступник. Однако желание узнать, что он скажет дальше, как ядовитый плющ, уже заплело его ноги.

\- Не существует таких мутантов, которые могут играть со временем. Это невозможно. 

\- Невозможно – это определение того, что превышает наши возможности, - яростно зашептал старик. Его приступ кашля прошел, оставив после себя тяжелое, с присвистом дыхание. – У других рас другие возможности.

\- У них есть такие способности? – Скотту стало не по себе. Несмотря на то, что они победили, они до сих пор ничего не знали о своих врагах, которые появились и ушли внезапно и без объяснений. 

Собеседник Скотта презрительно скривил губы

\- Какой прок мне был бы помогать им, если бы речь шла о способностях, которыми не может воспользоваться человек. Техника, конечно.

\- И вы думаете, что я вам поверю?

\- Вам не нужно верить. Достаточно надеяться и хотеть чего-то невозможного. Например, предотвратить неминуемую смерть какого-то дорогого человека, - старик смотрел прямо Скотту в глаза, и, видимо, разглядев в них что-то, расплылся в улыбке.

\- А вы ведь хотите, молодой человек, страстно хотите. Конечно, вы можете пойти на поводу своего здравомыслия и отказаться. И тогда будете всю оставшуюся жизнь мучиться кошмарами, представляя: а что если? Вам будут сниться сны, где у мертвых есть голоса, но, проснувшись, вы будете находить лишь могильные плиты и молчание.

Слова мужчины падали, как семена в землю. И она была плодородной. Она была плодородной! Скотта уже мучили кошмары, и он уже видел достаточно могильных плит. 

\- И как это будет выглядеть? 

\- У вас будет семь дней на то, чтобы убить Магнето...

\- Это слишком мало

\- Да помолчите вы…- снова вспыхнул старик, но тут же понизил голос, опасаясь нового приступа кашля. - У вас будет семь дней, и если вы не справитесь, то лучше даже не беритесь. Я найду другого, более способного. 

Мужчина достал из кармана какой-то предмет. С точки зрения Скотта эта штуковина больше всего походила на простой монолитный куб.

\- Я активирую это, вас перенесет в прошлое. У вас там будет семь дней. Когда эти семь дней истекут, вас вышвырнет сюда, где бы вы не находились и чем бы вы не занимались в этот момент. Поэтому постарайтесь уложиться до этого срока. Я буду ждать вас. 

Скотт смотрел на этого шарлатана с игрушкой в руках и думал об истории, которая могла измениться из-за его действий. О последствиях, о своей ответственности перед своим миром. Однако все эти мысли не находили отклика в душе. Если он поступит правильно и сдаст этого человека властям, его накажут, и ничего не изменится. Наказание виновных не возвращает погибших. Зато его согласие могло все изменить. Он бы все исправил. И чего стоит жизнь Магнето, по сравнению с жизнями всех погибших по его вине, по сравнению с жизнью Профессора. По сравнению с этим даже его жизнь ничего не стоила.

\- Хорошо. Я согласен.

*

Очнулся Саммерс от того, что по его лицу кто-то ползал. Что-то ткнулось в нос, защекотало щеку. Он резко поднялся, одновременно быстро проверяя, на месте ли визор. С его лица свалилась крыса, возмущенно пискнула и, задев по дороге пустую банку с нарисованным на боку абрикосом, нырнула за мусорный бак. Легкое движение крысиного хвоста оказалось той соломинкой, которая перешибает спину верблюду. С вершины горы мусора, торчавшего из бака, свалилась картонная пачка из-под кукурузных хлопьев. Вслед за ней, покачавшись немного, упал плотный пакет. Раздался звон битого стекла, и под пакетом медленно стала образовываться темная лужа. 

Рядом с баком, за которым спряталась крыса, стояло еще два таких же, наполненных до краев разнообразным мусором. Все три железных брата-близнеца ютились на крошечной площадке не больше пяти метров в длину и ширину, зажатой с трех сторон стенами. Одна из них – прямо перед Саммерсом – была темно-бордового цвета высотой в четыре этажа. Вделанная в стену светло-зеленая дверь выходила на небольшое крыльцо с высокими поручнями. Сбоку от двери кто-то написал белой краской: «МЕСТО ДЛЯ ЧЕРНАМАЗЫХ». Сразу под этой надписью шла еще одна, обращенная, видимо, к первому автору: «Я УРОЮ ТЕБЯ УЭББ». Обычная мусорка посреди жилого квартала. Даже чуть более аккуратная, чем те, что Саммерсу приходилось видеть. Но это не отвечало на вопрос: где он, черт возьми? Затылок ныл, как от сильного падения, и в памяти ретроспективой начали всплывать события этой (а этой ли?) ночи. Гонка по ночным улицам. Одиночество. Развалины. 

Из-за бака высунулись две крысиные мордочки. Затем одна крыса, посмелей, выползла вперед и села на задние лапы, внимательно наблюдая за чужаком, который вторгся на их территорию. «Чего расселся? - будто спрашивала она. – У тебя тут дела есть». Помотав головой, Скотт оперся рукой о землю. В ладонь впился осколок стекла, и острое неприятное ощущение махом вернуло ему все воспоминания. Разговор со стариком на ступеньках Галереи. Ему предложили сделку. Он согласился. И что теперь?

В этот момент светло-зеленая дверь открылась, и на крыльце появилась девушка в форменной белой блузке и короткой юбке с зеленым платком на шее. На голове у нее красовалась кокетливо заколотая набок беретка, а в руках болтался черный пакет.

\- Чего тут толчешься? – проходя мимо него к бакам, бросила она. – Что, мест других нет? А ну пошел отсюда. У нас здесь порядочный магазин,  
Лицо у девушки было усталым, а голос – простуженным. Она отчитывала его монотонно и равнодушно, как человек, которого правила обязывают делать глубоко безразличную ему работу. По дороге назад к двери она опять заговорила.

\- Ночлежка на соседней улице. Нечего тут по бакам шарить, грязь разводить, не наубираешься потом за вами.

Девушка даже не оглянулась, чтобы проверить, послушался ли он ее. Но скрежет замка двери призван был продемонстрировать бродяге, что меры предосторожности она на всякий случай предприняла. 

«В вас перенесет в прошлое. У вас там будет семь дней». Семь дней. Скотт не представлял, сколько уже прошло из отпущенного ему времени. Оставалось надеяться, что немного. Он запрограммировал свои часы на обратный отсчет. Теперь все его действия должны подчиняться лишь одной цели.

Отряхнувшись и приведя в порядок одежду, Скотт решил обогнуть здание по периметру. Он шел мимо бордовой стены вперед, к свету шумной улицы, и с каждой секундой ощущение узнавания разбухало в его груди все сильнее. Когда он завернул за угол и оказался возле главного входа, он был готов поклясться, что находится возле того же торгового центра, на развалинах которого он сидел всего несколько часов назад, - или возле точной его копии. 

Остановившись перед обещавшей скидки витриной, Скотт оглянулся по сторонам с новым интересом. Он старался охватить взглядом все: дорогу, людей, здания вокруг, впитать в себя все ощущения, смотреть не только глазами. Все вокруг казалось знакомым, только немного иным, смутно изменившимся. Линии зданий словно стали мягче, надписи округлее, у людей были какие-то другие лица.

Мимо него быстрым шагом прошла женщина. Короткая пушистая стрижка, юбка клеш по колено, белая блузка с пышным рукавом. На другой стороне улицы болтали две девушки, похожие чем-то друг на друга, как сестры. На обеих треугольные платьица с геометрическим рисунком розово-оранжевых цветов, обе - в серебристых сапожках. И даже стрижки у них были одинаковыми – короткое каре, с кончиками прядей, подвернутыми к скулам. Переходившая дорогу женщина средних лет в платье, как у Джекки Кеннеди, крупных искусственных бусах, как у Джекки Кеннеди и с прической, как у Джекки Кеннеди, презрительно фыркнула в их сторону, поправив рукой, затянутой в короткую перчатку, большие очки. 

\- Неужели не провалился?

\- Шутишь! Ты бы знал, сколько я готовился, чтобы попасть в UW! – к переходу направлялись два молодых человека в щегольских костюмах и белых рубашках с узкими воротничками и узкими галстуками. 

Через перекресток пронеслась машина, какая-то рубленная, вытянутая и неуклюжая, будто спешившая прямо из прошлого в его продвинутый век. Пока он провожал ее взглядом, прямо на него вырулил небольшой фургончик, притормозил и резко засигналил. Саммерс машинально отскочил в сторону и только тогда понял, что стоит прямо на месте для парковки. Из фургончика – такими, наверное, пользовались еще в довоенные годы - выпрыгнул пожилой мужчина в широкополой шляпе и с сигарой в зубах. По обеим сторонам его рта висели роскошные усы, такие же желтые от табака, как и крупные зубы, которые водитель оскалил в укоризненной улыбке.  
\- Эй, парень, ты чего на дороге встал? Жить надоело? Понадевают очков новомодных и вообще по сторонам не смотрят.

На Саммерса будто что-то обрушилось. Его взгляд выхватывал фигуры людей, отмечая мелкие детали, сравнивая с тем, что он знал и видел, сличал и вспоминал. Мир закрутился перед глазами, его настигло мучительное ощущение, что еще немного – и по зернистому сероватому кадру поползут вертикальные полосы, а в ушах зазвучит музыка, которая всегда сопровождает старые фильмы. 

\- Сейчас какой год? - вырвался у него мимо воли вопрос.

\- Шестьдесят второй, - водитель нахмурился, но ответил.

\- А где я? 

\- Уайт-Плейнс, штат Нью-Йорк. И стоишь ты сейчас на его главной улице перед Торговой Галереей, - мужчина вытащил сигару изо рта и согнутым указательным пальцем приподнял шляпу. - Слышь, парень, может тебе позвать кого?

\- Нет, нет, спасибо, - Скотт продолжал присматриваться, не веря и одновременно веря своим глазам. Вот что подспудно тревожило его раньше - прически, лица, не могущие принадлежать его современникам, надписи на витринах, похожие на те, что его окружали его всю жизнь, и все равно другие. Теперь он не просто смотрел, а видел – и принимал, понимал происходящее. Он был на Хай-стрит. За его спиной высилась Торговая Галерея, где через несколько десятилетий развернутся жестокие бои. Напротив стоял магазин «Александер», рядом «Блуминдейл» - не изменившиеся практически ни на йоту, как красочная иллюстрация к неофициальному девизу Уайт-Плейнс: «Город, который не меняется годами».

Скотт Саммерс был все там же, где встретил ночью того человека. Он действительно перепрыгнул на несколько десятилетий назад. В 1962 год. 

*  
Май в 1962 году выдался сумасшедшим. Его запахи кружили головы парфюмерам, высокое небо пленяло художников, великолепие расцветающей природы вдохновляло поэтов, но Чарльз с Эриком замечали, пожалуй, лишь отсутствие тени на выложенной брусчаткой аллее. Эта часть парка была засажена пирамидальными липами, и их ветви не могли служить препятствием для теплого весеннего солнца. Чарльз, энергично жестикулируя, отстаивал свою теорию воспитания юных мутантов. 

\- В Уайт-Плейнс открылся новый развлекательный центр: что-то вроде универмага с аттракционами. Говорят, он завоевывает безумную популярность. Нам надо сходить туда вместе с детьми. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Им нужно отдохнуть и узнать друг друга получше. К тому же, там интересно. Только представь, они поставили там поющий фонтан, фонтан с подсветкой. И двигающиеся статуи, которые рисуют на воде, если бросить в них монетку.

\- По-моему, одному молодому профессору не терпится туда попасть.

На живом лице Чарльза отразилась целая гамма эмоций, сменившаяся беспечной улыбкой. 

\- Вообще-то, да, - обезоруживающе признал он. - Но сейчас не это главное. Мы собрали людей, которые не имеют между собой ничего общего, вырвали их из привычной жизни и пытаемся научить их доверять друг другу. Общий отдых поможет им научиться этому. 

\- Общие тренировки тоже неплохо справляются с этой задачей.

\- Им нужно понять, что за стенами этого дома существует громадный волнующий мир, от которого нельзя отказываться. 

Леншерр собрался заметить, что этому громадному волнующему миру достаточно любого повода, чтобы самому отказаться от них, если он узнает об их существовании. Однако лицо Чарльза светилось такой неподдельной радостью, что Эрик промолчал. В конце концов, рассеять иллюзии он успеет всегда. Так почему бы не дать Чарльзу еще немного порадоваться своим надеждам? 

В конце аллея раздваивалась. Две узкие тропинки разбегались в разные стороны, а впереди дорогу перегораживало высокое дерево, за которым плотной стеной рос кустарник. У дерева была темно-красная красивая кора, и все оно было усыпано бледными цветами. 

\- Это вишня. Ее посадил еще мой дед, - Чарльз погладил шершавый ствол. - Мечтал, что она вырастет, начнет плодоносить… А я представлял, как построю на ее ветвях домик и буду ночевать там с книжкой, а поутру вылезать из постели и лакомиться ягодами.

\- И как? 

Чарльз смущенно пожал плечами. 

\- Не вышло. Она до сих пор сбрасывает завязь. А мне дали понять, что домик на дереве не соответствует положению наследника семейства Ксавьеров. Но знаешь, я все равно каждый год жду появления вишен и достаю старые чертежи. 

\- Если ты все же построишь домик, мы поселим там Баньши. 

\- Не раньше, - закинув руки за голову, Чарльз рассмеялся, - не раньше, чем я воплощу в жизнь свою детскую мечту.

Эрик тоже рассмеялся, как-то странно глядя на него, и Чарльз не стал отводить глаза, ставя одновременно крепкий-крепкий блок, чтобы невзначай не услышать ни единой мысли. Ну, имеет же телепат право хоть раз не знать того, что на самом деле думают о нем окружающие, а просто догадываться, как обычный человек?

\- Хорошо, ты меня убедил. Мы пойдем в этот развлекательный центр

*

Мужчина с сигарой уже давно ушел, разворачивая в руках мятую бумажку, а Скотт все стоял на том же месте, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Почему он решил, что оказался в прошлом своего мира? Разум продолжать задавать вопросы, но Скотт решил довериться чувствам. В конце концов, вся ситуация так далеко вышла за грань разумного, что прежние рассудочные суждения можно было с легкостью отправить на свалку. Итак, предположим, что он оказался в своем мире. В таком случае, недалеко от Уайт-Плейнс находится Уэсчестер. Остается узнать, там ли Профессор, известно ли ему про мутантов и встретил ли он уже Магнето… 

При всей кажущейся ясности, план казался на редкость бредовым.

Прямо перед ним собиралась стайка девчушек. Все как на подбор тонкие тростиночки в ультракоротких платьях. Одна из них посмотрела на него громадными глазами и густо покраснела. Никто не отшатывался от него, не тыкал с испугом или отвращением пальцем в визор. Здесь не надо было прятаться. Для людей вокруг он был не мутантом, а, скорее, экстравагантным поклонником таланта Андре Куррежа. Та же девушка снова подняла на него взгляд и застенчиво улыбнулась. Захихикав, одна из ее подружек что-то быстро зашептала ей на ухо, от чего девушка покраснела еще больше. Скотта опять настигло ощущение, что он смотрит старый фильм. Все казалось слишком нереальным, слишком простым и чистым, словно мир вокруг лишь вступал в свою весну, не ведая ни страхов, ни печалей.

 

…- Все, больше я не понесу, Рейвен, даже не уговаривай! – раздался протестующий крик, и тут же кто-то налетел на Скотта сзади. Какой-то рыжий паренек, увешанный пакетами, как рождественская елка гирляндами, пытался сохранить равновесие и ничего не обронить.

\- Осторожно! Баньши, ну, какой же ты! - девушка – хорошенькая блондинка – засмеялась, прикрывая рот рукой. Потом, подбежав, подхватила под локоть. - Давай помогу.  
\- Простите, он вас не заметил, - этот голос заставил Саммерса вздрогнуть. – Он слишком увлекся спором. 

Перед Скоттом извинялся Профессор. Нет, еще не Профессор - Чарльз Ксавьер. На ногах, с шевелюрой и светящимися глазами. Засунув руки в карманы брюк, он с весельем наблюдал за попыткой Баньши выпутаться из пакетов. 

\- Ну, мы идем или нет? – мимо, не останавливаясь, прошел накачанный крепыш, даже не взглянувший в их сторону. Ксавьер и девушка с рыжим тинэйджером присоединились к нему через секунду. Высокий худой юноша в очках, видимо, был в их компании пятым. Перед самым входом в Галерею он забрал из рук рыжего пару пакетов. 

А потом Скотт застыл второй раз. Его аккуратно обошел высокий статный красавец. Темные брюки, темная водолазка, кожаная куртка. Очень характерный мягкий шаг бойца. Скотт научился отличать такие. Небрежная манера двигаться, от которой веет сдержанной силой. И один взгляд. Короткий, оценивающий, не задержавшийся на нем ни одного лишнего мгновения. 

Саммерс пошел следом только, когда за этим мужчиной захлопнулись двери Торговой Галереи. Судьба благоволила ему, давая возможность махом решить все проблемы. Было это колдовство или неслыханное везение – неважно. Скотту выпал шанс, который он не собирался упускать. Он вспоминал куртку и водолазку, высокую фигуру, холодный взгляд. У Профессора прежним остался голос, у Магнето – глаза. Его враг был перед ним. И в этот раз он не собирался опаздывать. Он уже знал, как ему надо поступить. 

 

Галерея показалась ему еще громадней, чем Скотт помнил ее в будущем. В ее интерьере архитектор решил сымитировать городскую улицу. По центру вилась пешеходная дорожка, огражденная невысокими кирпичными заборчиками. Через каждые пару метров стояли лавки с мусорными урнами по краям, в которые отдыхающие дети с мамами сбрасывали обертки от мороженого и хот-догов, а скучающие отцы – окурки и пустые пачки сигарет. Над лавками гостеприимно шелестели кронами деревья в громадных горшках. На поворотах этой игрушечной торговой улицы можно было увидеть зажженные фонари с привинченными к ним стальными указателями с названиями отделов. 

Они прошли, не останавливаясь, весь первый этаж с модной одеждой, обувью и детскими игрушками. Покупателей и просто отдыхающих становилось все больше, и Скотту даже не приходилось тратить усилий, чтобы спрятаться в толпе. Однако в конце пролета, где располагались самые дорогие магазины с пугающими для большинства людей ценами, он уже не мог чувствовать себя в безопасности. Когда Профессор и его спутники остановились, недоуменно оглядываясь, у самой стены, Скотт быстро нырнул в бутик мужской одеждой. 

\- Вам чем-нибудь помочь? – возле него немедленно материализовался кругленький продавец, за спиной которого маячила брюнетка с красной лентой в шикарном начесе. – Если хотите, мы можем вам предложить…

Скотт замотал головой, стараясь не выпускать из виду самого высокого парня, который служил прекрасным маяком. 

\- Здесь, я нашла! – закричала вдруг блондинка, сумев заглушить даже щебет продавца. Скотт все никак не мог сообразить, кто она такая, - Сюда, Чарльз. 

Они свернули направо. Скотт выскочил из бутика и успел добежать до того места, где они стояли, как раз когда макушка высокого парня скрывалась в полу небольшой ниши справа.

В нише оказалась винтовая лестница. Она шла вниз крутым изгибом, у подножья которого можно было рассмотреть громадную клумбу с красно-зелеными цветами. Видимо, именно ее сменил потом эскалатор. Спускаясь, Саммерс с любопытством оглядывался. В его время нижний этаж принадлежал машинам и мотоциклам разных моделей. В воздухе витал запах больших денег, и искусственный свет отражался от отполированных металлических боков. В 1960-х здесь, оказывается, пахло влагой и цветами. Потолок, отделанный синей плиткой, имитировал небо, зеленые растения, высаженные в причудливом порядке, превращались в какой-то лабиринт. Профессора и Магнето нигде не было видно. Скотт наугад пошел направо. Буквально через несколько метров он попал в небольшое помещение, служившее, видимо, чем-то вроде справочного центра. На стенах были развешены плакаты, которые схематично рассказывали о поясах земли и этапах развития растений. Еще несколько пестрели изображениями растений с надписями. Судя по ним, здесь были кувшинки в каком-то бассейне, ананасы, геликонии и драцены. Дальше Скотт не стал читать. Эти названия звучали для него как заклинания на неизвестном языке. 

Кроме него в помещении был лишь мужчина невысокого роста с маленькой девочкой. Мужчина привлекал внимание своим щегольским видом. Из-под его расстегнутого жакета неру виднелся жилет, белоснежная рубашка и тонкий галстук. Брюки из какой-то даже на вид дорогой ткани и узкие остроносые ботинки дополняли его облик. Рядом с мужчиной стояла девочка лет пяти-шести в красно-белом платьице. На ножках у нее были туфельки на крохотных каблучках, надетые на белые гольфы, один из которых сполз до середы щиколотки. Левой рукой девочка держала за ухо розового кролика, а правой время от времени подносила ко рту чупа-чупс, облизывая конфету сбоку. Именно она обратила внимание на Скотта. 

\- Папа… Па… - затеребила она отца. – А тут дядя. 

Мужчина оторвался от длинного перечня местной флоры, который читал с очевидным интересом. 

\- Пришли посмотреть на растения? - спросил он Скотта, дружелюбно улыбнувшись и слегка сдвинувшись, как бы освобождая место перед плакатом.

\- Я… Нет.

\- Значит, на фонтаны. Наука сдает свои позиции перед напором развлечений, - мужчина картинно всплеснул руками и подмигнул. – Это дорожка налево от входа. А вы пошли по правой стороне.

Скотт поспешил обратно. Правая тропинка, выложенная деревянными плашками, была уже. Взрослому мужчине здесь едва хватало места, чтобы пройти, не задевая ветки растений. От всей этой зелени перед глазами рябило, поэтому Скотт пропустил момент, когда заросли закончились, и он практически вывалился на открытую площадку. Заметив на противоположной стороне группу людей, он отступил назад. Пока они никуда не торопились, у него было время осмотреться.

Если за Скоттом оставалось царство зелени, то перед ним раскинулось царство воды. Границей между ними служили два кольца фонтанов самых причудливых форм и расцветок. Большое кольцо состояло из фигур, среди которых узнаваемыми были только морские коньки, слоны и дельфины. С ними чередовались обычные фонтанчики, традиционность дизайна которых компенсировалась буйством подсветки всех цветов радуги.

Второе кольцо образовывали пять мужских скульптур. У ног мужчин располагались небольшие озерца воды, куда стекала вода из их причинных мест. Из соображений морали администрация Галереи прикрыла эти места тряпками, которые промокли насквозь, подчеркивая то, что должны были скрыть.

Место в центре площадки занимал фонтан в виде парохода. Корпус из красных досок, бело-желтые каюты, веселенькая голубая труба, медленно крутящееся колесо и струйки воды, льющиеся из каютных окошек – эта увеличенная в несколько раз игрушка наверняка приводила ребятню в восторг. Рядом пристроилась продавщица с лотком хот-догов. Она словно сошла с рекламных плакатов: светлые короткие кудри под Монро, алые губы, пышные формы и неизменная улыбка. Сейчас, правда, она растрачивала ее впустую. Кроме Профессора и его учеников, которые не обращали на нее внимания, вокруг не было ни души. 

А ведь действительно. Ни праздных гуляк, ни парочек, ни детей, которых родители привели сюда в награду за хорошие оценки в школе. Скотт слышал только журчание воды и шелест листвы под дуновениями того, что было настроенной системой вентиляции. В эти звуки вплетались неразборчивые голоса, но долетали они от группы людей, которых он преследовал. Значит, из посторонних только мужчина с дочкой в противоположном конце этажа и девушка за лотком. 

Удача, будто подыгрывая, подмигнула ему снова. Продавщица украдкой кинула взгляд на часы и почти бегом направилась к дальнему проходу между фонтанами, на ходу снимая фартук. Светловолосый коренастый паренек сел в этот момент на бортик фонтана, а остальные окружили его, занятые разговором. И только Магнето оказался немного в стороне.

Скотт облизал пересохшие губы. Один удар мог решить все. 

*

\- Посмотрите, как здесь интересно, - несмотря на то, что их затея обернулась полным провалом, Чарльз умудрялся держаться уверенно. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и восхищенно осматривался по сторонам.  
\- Угу, - мрачно подтвердил Алекс. 

 

Начиналось все неплохо. Когда Чарльз сообщил, что они отправляются в главный окружной город Уэсчестера Уайт-Плейнс, Рейвен засияла и заявила, что это лучшая идея из всех, которые только можно придумать. Алекс пожал плечами, не разделяя ее бурных восторгов. Баньши было все равно куда ехать, лишь бы выбраться из дома. А Хенк – Эрик не расслышал точно, но Хенк, кажется, сказал что-то про какой-то музей. 

Дорога заняла чуть меньше часа. Чарльз вез Алекса и Баньши. Эрик – Рейвен и Хенка, который почему-то предпочел забраться на неудобное переднее сиденье вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом с девушкой.

Она выпорхнула из машины первой. Эрик даже подумал, что будь ее воля, она скрылась бы за дверями большого универмага, не дожидаясь остальных. Спустя минуту, когда он рассмотрел, что представляет собой главная улица Уайт-Плейнс, он едва не смеялся в голос. Ему стало понятно, что утром вызвало такой восторг Рейвен. От магазинов здесь было не продохнуть – «Александер» и «Уоллок», «Бергоф Гудмен» и «Блумингейл», «Нордстром», «Мэйси», «Сирс», «Берлингтон Коат»…. Их витрины сияли и искрились, предлагая женщинам платья, верхнюю одежду, драгоценности и шляпки. Если для женщин существовал специальный рай на земле, то это были его двери. 

\- Вау, – саркастически заметил Алекс, пока Баньши глазел на сверкающий фасад универмага «Александер» с белой надписью «70% скидки», - вот просто вау.

\- Ничего ты в этом не понимаешь! – Рейвен улыбалась. Она обернулась к брату. – Я не взяла с собой денег. Попрошу их записать на твой счет. 

\- Так где, говоришь, находится твой развлекательный центр с водяными статуями и фонтанами, Чарльз? – на всякий случай уточнил Эрик.

\- В конце этой улицы. Четырехэтажное здание. 

\- Надеюсь, твой счет готов к тяжелым испытаниям?

 

Когда они, наконец, добрались до Торговой Галереи, разглядывать водяные чудеса уже никому не хотелось. У Хенка и Рейвен не было желания. Баньши устал (в самом начале Рейвен попыталась отдать половину покупок Алексу, но тот агрессивно отрезал: «Я тебе не девка тряпки таскать. Вон, ботаника попроси». Рейвен состроила рожицу, и оставшиеся пакеты тоже достались Баньши). Еще Баньши проголодался, поэтому, как он ни старался интересоваться фонтанами, его взгляд неизменно возвращался к лотку с веселой круглолицей продавщицей, которая время от времени расписывала звонким голосом прелести горячих сосисок, котлет и сэндвичей. 

\- Вот, например….

\- И ради этого мы сюда столько тащились? - Алекс занял место на бортике фонтана-парохода и даже не пытался скрыть свое недовольство. - Тут даже пива выпить негде. Скукотища. Фонтан там, фонтан здесь. Этот поет, этот сверкает. Детский сад какой-то.

\- Это достижения культуры... 

\- Достижения чего? – Алекс с демонстративным презрением уставился на подавшего голос Хенка, - Голые мужики, которые выссут на воде кружочек или крестик, если бросить им в задницу монету? Что я, пидор какой, получать от этого удовольствие? Неудивительно, правда, что тебе нравится. 

\- Алекс, хватит. 

\- А может, мы поедим?

На жалобную просьбу Баньши никто не обратил внимания. 

Рейвен встала перед Алексом, уперев руки в бока. Ее глаза заблестели. 

\- Значит, тебе здесь скучно? Тогда езжай в Харрисон. 

\- Это туда, где весь город один музей обслуживает? Тоже мне, нашла интересное место.

\- А ты слышал про Бакаут-роад, которую надо проехать, чтобы попасть к нему? 

\- Там тоже есть фонтаны?

\- Там есть дом Джона Бакаута. Много лет назад он отрубил головы своей жене и всем своим рабам за то, что она путалась с одним из них. Два его взрослых сына даже не пытались остановить его. Просто смотрели и подбадривали папочку. В наказание колдуньи вуду наложили на них проклятие. Они превратили Джона Бакаута и его сыновей в альбиносов, которым нужно есть человеческую плоть, чтобы оставаться белыми. И вот ты подъезжаешь к красному дому. Останавливаешься у глухих ворот. Сигналишь три раза. И оттуда выходят три альбиноса. Они окружают тебя со всех сторон и говорят, – голос Рейвен становился все ниже и ниже: - «Отдавай свое сердце!». 

Алекс мигнул. К нему все ближе склонялось бледное лицо с белыми грязными лохмами. Глаза на лице были красными, как кровь. В провале носа зияла пустота. Холодное дыхание коснулось щеки Алекса, когтистая лапа ухватила его за футболку, болезненно оцарапав коже где-то в районе сердца... И Рейвен – уже нормальная Рейвен – захохотала, выпрямляясь.

\- Да ты, что, чокнулась, что ли? – Алекс почти орал. Он едва не свалился в фонтан, но не в этом было дело. И не в ее страшилке, несмотря на то, что из-за нее он выглядел полным придурком. Он ведь действительно испугался – и сейчас, с запозданием испугался еще больше, покрываясь холодным липким потом ужаса. Его сила ведь просыпалась. Проснулась, прошлась легкой рябью и улеглась, по странной прихоти не вылившись в убийственные красные кольца, которые могли бы рассечь Рейвен и остальных, как топор кусок мяса. 

\- Не переживай так, - Рейвен выглядела невинно, - это была шутка. 

Эта дурочка даже не понимала!

Хенк покраснел. И этот ботаник тоже не понимал. Но на этот раз повезло. Никто не пострадает.

\- Да уж лучше бы мы туда поехали. Интересней бы было.

Алекс спрыгнул с бортика, собираясь пройти мимо Рейвен, чтобы случайно не выдать своего состояния, но она вдруг со смешком толкнула его в плечо. Оказавшийся не по-женски сильным толчок заставил его потерять равновесие. Ботинок заскользил по плитке, отчаянный взмах руками ничего не дал, и Алекс понял, что на ногах ему не удержаться. 

Он падал в фонтан одно мгновение и целое мгновение чувствовал, что спокоен, что сила его под контролем и ничто не способно заставить его выйти из себя. Наверное, это была та самая способность владеть собой, о которой говорил ему Чарльз... Когда спина Алекса коснулась воды, он был в прекрасном настроении.  
И на них обрушился красный ад. 

 

Тело Леншерра отреагировало мгновенно, вспомнив давно полученные навыки. Упасть, крикнуть: «Ложись!», перекатиться, подсечь рукой ноги Баньши, а ногами подбить Хенка под колени и с облегчением увидеть, что Чарльз падает на пол, таща Рейвен за собой. Еще раз перекатиться, проверить: Рейвен – лежит, Алекс - в фонтане. Хорошо. Приподняться, чтобы кинуться к источнику этой хрени и рухнуть вниз, уходя в сторону. Потому что эта дрянь стелет над полом, сметая все на пути. Эрик слышал одинокий женский визг и грохот разрывающихся на куски статуй. Что бы это ни было, оно смертельно опасно. Краем взгляда он успел выхватить мужскую фигуру с поднесенной рукой к голове, из которой вырывались лучи. Эрик успел броситься за борт фонтана, и тут же мраморный пол на том месте, где он лежал, взметнулся вверх брызгами. 

\- Что за мать твою хрень?!

В фонтане, оглушенный и дезориентированный, поднимался Алекс.

\- Алекс, ложись! Ложись, кому сказал! – Эрик взметнулся вверх, надеясь повалить его обратно в воду. Ошибка. Их враг обернулся на его голос.

Кратчайший миг следующего выстрела растянулся в сознании Эрика, как резина. Он успел посмотреть на остальных и понять, что все лежат и у них еще есть шанс выжить. Что Алекс встает в полный рост на пути лучей. Что источником лучей служат глаза, а не голова нападавшего. Что спасти мальчишку он не успевает. Время для Эрика тянулось, тянулось, тянулось вместе с лучами, которые, наконец, дотянулись до Алекса... И тот заполыхал. 

Как Леншерр успел рухнуть на пол снова, он сам не знал. Над его головой мерцало розовое сияние, что-то врезалось в стены, клубами стояла пыль, и крошка летела в разные стороны. 

_«Эрик, Алекс потерял над собой контроль»,_ \- его разума коснулся голос Чарльза. Насколько Эрик помнил, Чарльз все еще лежал на полу между фонтанами, закрывая Рейвен. 

_«Займись им»,_ \- как можно четче подумал Леншерр. В ушах у него звенело, в горле неожиданно комом встал страх. Что за?.. Откуда еще это? Раздражение помогло ему сосредоточиться. 

_«Баньши, Эрик. Он кричит. Ультразвук»._

Леншерр аккуратно повернул голову. Баньши оставался на том же месте, куда его повалил Чарльз, но почему-то уже не лежал, а стоял на коленях. Из его распахнутого рта, казалось, не вылетало ни звука, но нарастающий шум у Эрика в ушах говорил об обратном. Видимо, от взрывов и страха он, как и Алекс, перестал себя контролировать.

_«Заставь всех открыть рты. Он на мне»._

Эрик приподнялся и, уловив момент, когда кольца Алекса летели в другую сторону, прыжком добрался до Баньши, повалил его навзничь, одновременно ткнув пальцами в шею. Тело Баньши вмиг отяжелело. 

\- Пришлось отключить его сознание. Я не придумал ничего лучше, - во внезапно наступившей тишине Эрик услышал голос Чарльза. Он обернулся. Чарльз, бледный как смерть, пытался вытащить Алекса из фонтана. Рядом помятый, припорошенный пылью Хенк помогал Рейвен встать. Ее шатало, она наступала на свои вывалившиеся из пакетов покупки, но едва ли замечала эти некогда дорогие ей тряпки. Из разбитых фонтанов вода медленно выливалась на пол, превращая каменную крошку в грязь. Везде валялись ошметки зелени. И где-то еще находился псих, который пытался их убить. Леншерр вытащил руку из-под Баньши. Ублюдка надо было найти.

\- Эрик, - Леншерр снова повернулся к Чарльзу, удивленный легкой дрожью в его голосе. – Останься здесь, пожалуйста. Сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь.

Чарльз с каждой секундой бледнел все больше. И Эрик подумал, что он, должно быть, испуган не меньше остальных. Вряд ли он когда-либо сталкивался с чем-то подобным. Эрик сам не сталкивался, но что-то внутри него умерло так много лет назад, что он уже не ощущал страха. Эрик еще раз осмотрел следы побоища. А ведь Чарльз должен быть способен остановить их всех…

К Чарльзу подошла Рейвен и обняла. Ее трясла крупная дрожь. Чарльз погладил ее по волосам. Его лицо медленно серело. И Эрик остался. 

*  
Где-то совсем близко что-то трещало. Скотт медленно перевернулся на спину по обломкам дерева и осколкам стекла. Он помнил, что прыгал, уворачиваясь от колец, которые разлетались в разные стороны от коротко стриженного парня в фонтане, а потом в ушах зазвенело, он не сумел сгруппироваться, и дальше он отключился… Ни чужих шагов, ни голосов не было слышно – неужели его швырнуло настолько далеко? Скотт открыл глаза. Непрекращающееся потрескивание исходило, оказывается, от нервно мигавших ламп дневного света. Прежде всего, следовало понять, где он находится и как отсюда выйти, чтобы не попасться в руки полиции. Он огляделся. Вокруг валялись осколки стекол, обломки пластика, мелкие камни из фонтанов и зеленые лохмотья тропических растений с загадочными названиями. Чуть дальше был дверной проем. В дверном проеме стояла девочка в красно-белом платьице. Один гольф все также болтался на ее щиколотке, игрушечный заяц все так же был зажат в левой руке. 

\- Папа, папа, а этот дядя из глазиков красным стреляет, - глухо сказала она.

\- Я видел, маленькая, я видел, - так же глухо ответил ее отец, появляясь у нее за спиной.

Скотт потер уши. Послышался вой полицейских сирен. Он скривился и начал вставать. Пора уходить. 

\- Подождите, – внезапно остановил его мужчина. Он присел на корточки перед девочкой и спросил - Ты ведь поможешь дяде, да? 

Она серьезно кивнула. 

\- Моя дочка вас выведет отсюда. Она знает, как. Здесь когда-то работала ее мама. 

\- Зачем вы мне помогаете?...

Мужчина замахал на Скотта руками.

– Ну как можно думать о таких вещах в такой момент? Как будто это имеет какое-то значение! Идите уже и идите быстрее, иначе вас найдут.

Он скрылся в поредевших зеленых зарослях, громко ступая по усыпанному мусором полу. Девочка подошла к Скотту и, ухватив в кулачок край его куртки, подергала несколько раз.

\- Пойдем. Папа сказал показать тебе дорогу. 

Скотт кивнул. Часы на его руке уцелели и показывали, что у него оставалось шесть дней. Еще есть время. Девочка вопросительно посмотрела на него, удивленная его молчанием.

\- Пойдем, - хрипло ответил ей Скотт.


	2. Часть 2

Эрик смотрел в окно на пустой зеленый парк. Вечерело. Хенк за весь день так и не вылез из лаборатории, Алекс - из бункера, остальные – из своих комнат, потому что «все эти деревья после вчерашнего вызывают неприятные ассоциации», как объяснила Рейвен. После разгрома, который устроил Шоу в здании ЦРУ, такая реакция казалась Эрику излишне эмоциональной. Разрушений в Торговой Галерее было примерно столько же, а вот трупов куда меньше…

Сам Эрик провел весь день, просматривая новости. Если кто-то из спецслужб догадается кинуть журналистам кость, и они упомянут мутантов, об этом лучше узнать заранее. Однако ведущие национальные каналы ограничились коротким сюжетом «причины выясняются», а местные новости кормили зрителей пестрой мешаниной домыслов от взрыва газового баллона до появления инопланетян. Особенно часто появлялся в сюжетах какой-то экзальтированный тип с козлиной бородкой: «Мы их наконец-то дождались! Вы все скоро в этом убедитесь. Правительство не сможет замолчать правду!». Эрик хотел бы показать его Чарльзу. Тот оценил бы свойство человеческого разума искать сложное в простом.

Но Чарльз все еще тренировался с Алексом – того буквально трясло от ожесточенной решимости научиться управлять своей силой. Эрик одобрял это намерение. Оно свидетельствовало о том, что подросток готов стать бойцом и противостоять Шоу. На Баньши потеря контроля над собой произвела противоположное действие. Он смотрел вокруг круглыми глазами и безостановочно шутил по поводу немного пережаренных гренок Рейвен. Кажется, он до сих пор был перепуган до смерти. Было бы удобней оставить решать этот вопрос Чарльзу, который, кажется, родился с умением находить нужные слова поддержки, но даже Чарльз не мог находиться в нескольких местах одновременно.

Для Эрика понятие «поддержка» сводилось к полузабытому надсадному крику капрала в нелегальном тренировочном лагере. Маленький человек бульдожьего вида пинками поднимал обессилевших и заставлял бежать вперед. Слезы он лечил руганью и насмешками, хандру – кругами по периметру лагеря, отжиманиями и тренировками, пока выдерживало человеческое тело.

Всех, на кого такое лекарство не действовало, отстреливали на заданиях. «Это почти естественный отбор, - веселился капрал над словом «естественный», - здесь выживает сильнейший». И сильнейшие действительно выживали, превращаясь в закаленных солдат, которые в свою очередь смеялись над смертью и теми, кто этой смерти боялся.

Разница заключалась в том, что поместье Чарльза не было лагерем подготовки боевиков, а шестнадцатилетние подростки едва ли тянули на солдат: они даже после Шоу все еще считали происходящее игрой. Возможно, вчерашняя встреча с неизвестным поможет им повзрослеть. По крайней мере, на Алекса подействовало, хотя он и раньше куда лучше остальных понимал, на что способна его сила. Однако до тех пор не следовало забывать, что они пока напуганные дети.

Леншерр бросил еще один взгляд в окно. На крыльцо вышел Баньши и, потоптавшись на месте, сел на ступеньки у самых перил. Если в чем один ублюдочный человеческий капрал и был прав много лет назад, так это в том, что твои шансы выжить обратно пропорциональны количеству жалости к себе.

 

На крыльце Эрика сразу же окутали теплые запахи наступающего вечера, оживляя пейзаж, казавшийся из окна нарисованной картиной. Где-то цвели цветы, разогретая земля остро пахла молодой травой, ласковый воздух касался кожи. В такой вечер глазами провожают скрывающееся за горизонтом солнце и долго затем любуются щедрой россыпью ярких звезд. Глаза Баньши были устремлены в землю. Тем, кого грызут дурные мысли, нет дела до красот небес.

Эрик опустился рядом и протянул сигарету. Баньши с неуверенными видом поднял голову. Было видно, что ему хочется отказаться и в то же время он не решается это сделать. Он возьмет, подумал Эрик, глядя на его съежившуюся фигуру. Он не ошибся. 

Вместе со слезами, которые брызнули из глаз Баньши после первой слишком глубокой затяжки, из него посыпались слова.

\- Мы ведь собрались, чтобы остановить того парня, Шоу, так? И мы тренировались ради этого. Но все оказалось не так, как я представлял... 

Да. Лазерные лучи, способные за долю секунды оставить от тебя поджаренные останки, совсем не похожи на полеты из окон особняка или разбивание звуковой волной стеклянных стаканов в теплой компании восхищенно наблюдающего за этим Чарльза Ксавьера. 

\- Я не думал, что наши силы бывают такими… Я не думал, что от них… Это страшно.

Шон тонко икнул и замолчал. Жаль, что Чарльз этого не слышал. Вот он, результат нынешнего положения вещей. Мутант с психологией человека, воспринимающий свой дар как оружие, отдельное от себя самого. Мутант, боящийся себя. Еще несколько шагов по этому пути, и мутант попросит, чтобы кто-нибудь избавил его от его дара. Если бы человек попытался избавиться от своей руки или ноги из страха навредить окружающим, его бы поместили в специальную клинику, назвав больным. 

\- Скажи, где ты вырос? – спросил Эрик 

\- В Брайтоне. Это к северу от Нью-Йорка. 

\- Тебе там нравилось?

\- Дома? Да, особенно в школе, - Шон немного оживился. – Обычно школу не любят, а мне там нравилось.

\- И никаких хулиганов? Никаких больших парней на пару лет старше тебя, которые дразнили тебя рыжим, смеялись над одеждой, отбирали сумку, карманные деньги. Или любили спихнуть в лужу, только чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как ты собираешь рассыпавшиеся вещи.

Шон пожал плечами, словно стряхивая с себя, как воду, все эти неприятные воспоминания.

\- Это не то. 

\- Это обычная школьная жизнь. Верно. А как насчет других историй? Кто-то связался с наркоманами, и на заброшенной городской стройке нашли паренька, порезанного в лохмотья. Кто-то пытался угнать машину, и его подстрелили. Кто-то, как говорят, махнул в большой город и связался с плохими ребятами, и теперь в канализации его доедают крысы. Может, ты даже знал кого-то из этих ребят.

\- Ну да.

Баньши выглядел сбитым с толку. Он не понимал, к чему Эрик ведет.

\- Ты знал, что вот тот парень может избить тебя так, что потом ты загремишь в больницу. А вот тот, надышавшись дряни, не узнает и родную мать. Ты старался держаться от них подальше, но вряд ли думал о них днями напролет. 

\- У них было обычное оружие, а не лазеры.

\- Дело привычки. Это для человеческого мальчика нет никого страшнее уличных хулиганов. Но ты мутант. Ты живешь новом мире по новым правилам, даже если тебе кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Вместо ножей здесь орудуют лазерными лучами, однако, поверь мне, - Леншерр сухо улыбнулся, вспомнив свои ощущения, - опасность сойти с ума от твоего крика ничуть не более привлекательна. 

Баньши снова попытался закурить и снова закашлялся. Тлеющий кончик сигареты, неловко покачивающийся между его пальцев у самого колена, грозил вот-вот подпалить его светло-голубые джинсы. 

\- Я испугался, - тихо пробормотал он, не поднимая глаз. 

\- Все пугаются. Вопрос лишь в том, что ты будешь делать после того, как испугался. 

Баньши медленно кивнул. Он выглядел, как человек, который даже не понимает, что ему говорят. Леншерру захотелось вздохнуть. Из него хреновый утешитель. С существами, одолеваемыми страстями, намного проще. Жаждущему отомстить можно предложить месть, жаждущему свободы – помощь. Тому, кто хочет признания, достаточно показать, что его ценят. Желания могут быть разными, главное, что люди готовы на все, чтобы их исполнить. Что сказать шестнадцатилетнему тинейджеру, собственные желания которого подменили решением двух взрослых? Что они идут останавливать злодея? Что даже ребенок может научиться убивать, если потребуется? Можно даже привести себя в качестве примера. Не волнуйся, Шон, если постараешься, ты станешь прекрасным тренированным убийцей. Изумительный способ кого-то подбодрить. 

\- Послушай, Шон. Страх – это нормально. Боятся все. Но когда в твоей жизни есть что-то, что сильнее страха, его можно преодолеть.

\- У меня, наверное, нет такого… - Баньши помялся, - А у тебя? 

В жизни Эрика был Шоу, поэтому прямо отвечать на вопрос он не стал.

\- Предполагается, что в шестнадцать лет еще не положено знать, за что именно не жалко отдать свою жизнь.

\- И ты думаешь, если я найду такую вещь, в следующий раз у меня получится что-то сделать, а не просто орать? 

В светлых глазах Баньши читалась отчаянная надежда. По правилам следовало бы заверить, что, конечно же, у него все получится, ведь он такой сильный и храбрый. К сожалению, Леншерр знал о страхе больше доморощенных психологов. 

\- Не знаю. Никто не знает, пока не попробует. 

Внезапно быстро наклонившись, Эрик выхватил из рук Баньши сигарету и, бросив на землю, затушил носком ботинка. 

\- Начни с того, что научись говорить «нет» тому, что тебе не нравится. 

*  
Чарльза Эрик так и не дождался. Наверное, он, закончив с Алексом, теперь подбадривал остальных членов их маленькой команды. Несколько десятков верно подобранных слов, и завтра они все вновь будут смотреть в будущее с оптимизмом. Эрик задумался, зачем Чарльз тратит время на разговоры. Проще было бы приказать им перестать бояться - его дар позволял вертеть людьми, как заблагорассудится. Он, однако, предпочитал полагаться на уговоры, относиться как к равным. Что за странная причуда. Или для него это единственный способ не потерять уважения к окружающим? Боится, что если раз за разом играть людьми, как куклами, то и ценить их начнет не дороже кукол.

Или использование изощренных манипуляций с психологией кажутся Чарльзу куда интересней. Чарльз ведь жаден до ее загадок. Он может сказать, к примеру, Баньши, что испугался сам. Признается в собственной слабости, покажет свою уязвимость. И обязательно добавит, что вместе они справятся. Эрик представил, каким взглядом Шон будет смотреть на Чарльза после этого. Телепат, чья сила превосходит его собственную в разы, и чувствует то же самое! И даже не боится признать. И верит, что у них все получится! Да после этого он будет верен Чарльзу до гроба.

Подозрительный мозг Эрика мог предложить еще десяток объяснений нежеланию Чарльза строгать преданных солдат с помощью телепатии. Он упрямо отвергал предположение, что Чарльз просто таков по своей природе. Человек… мутант с заоблачными возможностями, который никого не пытается подчинить своей власти. Невозможно. Но каждый новый день все больше убеждал Эрика в обратном.

Наверное, он даже готов был Чарльзу поверить. Остальные уже давно поверили. О, они прекрасно подойдут друг другу: детей, которые не станут предавать, поведет вперед человек, которого никогда еще не предавали.

Эрик не собирался состязаться за их доверие. Он всегда был одиночкой и постоянных союзников воспринимал, скорее, как обузу. Людей можно запугать, их можно обмануть, заставить… Мысль об обучении кого-то никогда даже не приходила ему в голову. Чепуха какая, лишние проблемы. Он и сейчас считал так. Однако его душа яростно протестовала, когда он видел, как юные мутанты притворяются людьми, чтобы выжить. А их попытки найти этому оправдание вызывали раздражение и гнев на тех, кто вынуждал их прятаться от себя.

Но он бы, пожалуй, не стал, как Чарльз изменять учеников изнутри, чтобы они подстраивались под окружающий мир. Они должны развиваться сами. Как сорняк... Как дерево, которое на воле всегда здоровее, чем в самых лучших оранжереях. Поэтому Чарльз неправ. Не мутантов следует учить подстраиваться под людей. Это мир людей надо заставить измениться, чтобы он принял мутантов. Они смогли бы вместе с Чарльзом.

После того, как он убьет Шоу. 

А пока его ждут дела.

Эрик достал лист бумаги, нарисовал на нем круг и отметил расположение всех фонтанов. Их группу он изобразил крестиками. Четыре сгрудились в одной точке, пятый – Баньши – находился между ними. Крестиком побольше Эрик обозначил себя. Потом он задумался, вспоминая, откуда пришла атака. Первый луч пронесся за его спиной, когда он сделал шаг вперед, собираясь достать Алекса из воды. Потом снесло дальний фонтан и деревья где-то напротив Баньши, следующим зацепило фонтан-пароход, когда он валил на пол Рейвен и Хенка. Получается, что лучи пролетели прямо над их головой. Что он сделал дальше? Прокатился по полу за пароход. Алекс был все еще в воде. Чарльз, Рейвен и Хенк оставались лежать перед фонтаном. Алекс поднялся на ноги. Почему нападавший выбрал для следующей атаки его? Был самой удобной мишенью? Но левее, в одиночестве, стоял на коленях Баньши. Или не было никакого замысла: сначала неподвижная мишень в фонтане, за ней неподвижная мишень на полу? Потом луч попал в Алекса, спровоцировав непроизвольный выброс силы, и нападавшему стало не до них… Чарльз отключил Алекса, сам Эрик отключал Баньши… Так почему все же Чарльз не остановил нападавшего? Эрик досадливо поморщился и снова отложил эту мысль на потом. 

Нажимая на карандаш, он еще раз навел траекторию лучей. Подумав, добавил пунктирную линию своих передвижений по залу. Если верить схеме, планировали убить их всех – за исключением Баньши – в него не пришлось ни единого «выстрела», хотя из всех он был наиболее удобной целью: неподвижный и в отдалении. Эрик задумчиво постучал карандашом по столу. Более жирный пунктир траекторий постоянно перечеркивал бледный короткий пунктир его передвижений. Или все же планировали убить только его, Эрика, а остальные оказались на линии удара. Ноздри Леншерра затрепетали, как у хищника, почуявшего на своей территории врага. На него опять кто-то охотился. Шоу. Отлично. Возможно, это поможет узнать о нем что-то новое. 

Тихо бормотавший телевизор вдруг громко выплюнул музыкальную заставку новостей. Эрик обернулся, отмечая по первым кадрам, что они опять собрались показывать интервью с мужиком, помешанным на инопланетянах: «Мы будем пристально наблюдать за ситуацией в городе. Если что-то покажется вам неожиданным, обращайтесь к нам. Если ОНИ решат подать нам из космоса еще один сигнал, он не должен пройти незамеченным. Правительство не должно скрыть это от нас». 

*

Много лет назад Мэри Спилвейс была красива. В те времена у нее были пушистые светлые волосы, подвязанные лентой, и пухлые алые губы. Аппетитные ножки выглядывали из-под подола ее сатиновых платьев, а на тонкой талии красовался поясок. Она работала продавщицей на Армстор-сквер, и все окрестные мужчины ходили к ним в магазин, чтобы поглазеть на красотку у прилавка. Тогда она пользовалась популярностью. Закрывая магазин и возвращаясь в свою комнатушку, она ощущала восхищенные взгляды на своих покачивающихся бедрах и цвела только сильней. Мужчин было много, самых разных, и никого она не подпускала близко, терпеливо ожидая своего шанса. Однажды она даже подумала, что ей повезло. А он удрал через полгода, забрав все ее сбережения и наградив напоследок ударом в живот, когда она попыталась убедить, что любит. Синяки с ее тела сошли, а в квартире появились мужчины. Все они уходили рано или поздно, унося с собой частичку ее молодости. И однажды, когда за плюгавеньким – что уж тут греха таить - продавцом колбас с Молл-стрит захлопнулась дверь, Мэри поняла, что других не будет. Она осталась одна в маленькой комнатушке одного из самых неблагополучных районов города. 

Теперь Мэри Спилвейс было далеко за шестьдесят, жила она на крохотную пенсию и пособие и целыми днями разглядывала из окна своей кухни тупичок между двумя домами. Она многое видела, но никому не рассказывала. Ее грела мысль, что она знает больше тех тупых полицейских, которые раз за разом приходят к ней в поисках свидетелей после очередного ограбления или убийства. 

Жара свидетельствовала о приближении лета, и Мэри приоткрыла окно. Легче дышать не стало. Теплый воздух, пропитанный миазмами гниющего мусора, потянулся струйкой в комнату, смешиваясь с запахами немытого тела, проржавевшей канализации и пыли, которая не убиралась в некоторых углах годами.   
Она сидела там до вечера – старая, седая, косматая, в застиранном халате - терпеливо, как паучиха, ожидая наступления темноты. Самое интересное всегда происходило ночью. 

Фонарей в закоулке, заменявшем Мэри Спиллвейс фильмы по телевизору, не водилось отродясь. Его освещал лишь свет немногих окон, выходивших на мусорку. Однако за столько лет она приноровилась видеть в темноте, и фигуру свернувшего с улицы человека заметила сразу. Это был мужчина и, судя по походке, не наркоман и не вор, который хотел спрятаться в глухом месте. 

Фигура замерла. Мэри вытянула голову, не желая ничего пропустить. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, и она уже решила, что интуиция обманула ее, как вдруг раздался громкий треск. С того места, где стоял один из громадных мусорных контейнеров, вверх взмыла громадная тень (неужели контейнер?) и с грохотом упала на землю. Мэри показалось, что фигура выставляет вперед руки, закрываясь от этого ужаса. Страх шевельнулся у нее внутри – хотя она чувствовала себя в относительной безопасности в стенах своей квартиры – но вместе с ним шевельнулось и возбуждение. Такого на ее памяти еще не было. 

Тем временем в воздух взмыл второй контейнер (теперь Мэри была уверена точно) и снова со страшным шумом обрушился на землю. Мужчина, выставив руки вперед, в ужасе попятился назад, но не убежал. 

Послышался стук открываемых окон, чей-то возмущенный крик. Тут же в направлении крика пролетело что-то темное. Раздался звон стекла и звук осыпающихся осколков.  
В волнении Мэри забыла о всякой осторожности. Она встала из кресла и приникла к окну. Она хотела запомнить совершенно все, чтобы потом перебирать в памяти события этого вечера и насмехаться над теми, кто весь следующий день, а то и следующую неделю, станет ломать голову над произошедшим. Она попыталась рассмотреть фигуру человека, который, несмотря на ужас происходящего, до сих пор не сбежал. Потом она клялась, что тот мужчина повернул голову, и она самим нутром почуяла, как он смотрел прямо на нее. 

Что-то заскрежетало. Она перевела вниз глаза. Под ее окном на земле стояла проржавевшая рама древней машины, которую бомжи иногда укрывали полотнищем, устраивая себе ночлег. Скрежет, кажется, исходил из нее. Он усиливался, усиливался. И, наконец, она разобрала, что что-то темное медленно поднимается вверх… Это рама! Это была та рама, поняла она и тут же осознала, что вся эта стальная громадина висит прямо перед ее глазами. Забыв про возраст, она кинулась назад, в глубину комнаты, к стене. Неаккуратно постеленный ковер заплел ей ноги. Она упала, услышала глухой мощный удар, потом звон разбившегося окна. Мэри зажмурилась и закрыла голову руками. Вспоминая слова из детской молитвы, она ждала, что сейчас в нее вонзится крупный осколок стекла и все будет кончено. Совсем.

 

Она не шевелилась еще полчаса. Ее сознание вопило о помощи, но страх был сильнее. Наконец, она встала на четвереньки и медленно поползла в кухню, где стоял телефон. А потом Мэри Спиллвейс, «та старая стерва с Лейк-стрит, 12», как называли ее копы из тринадцатого участка, сама, впервые за последние 20 лет позвонила в полицию. 

\- Помогите, - ее голос скрипел неприятно и испуганно, - здесь убивают. 

*  
\- А теперь новости города. Последнее происшествие в районе Лоу-хилл переполнило терпение даже его жителей, - солнечные лучи били прямо в витрину, за которой стоял телевизор, выбеливая изображение ведущей. Остановившимся возле магазинчика бытовой техники зевакам казалось, что новости рассказывает бесплотный женский голос. Скотт сделал шаг в сторону. Ведущая – блондинка в светлом костюме – улыбалась с экрана, ожидая переключения на сюжет. 

\- Я вам говорю, - морщинистая седая женщина, за спиной которой просматривался небольшой тупик и два перевернутых мусорных контейнера, злобно зыркнула в камеру. - Там был какой-то человек. Сначала в него полетел один контейнер, потом второй… Вы их видели? Эти контейнеры, видели их? Посмотрите! Что-то поднимало их вверх и швыряло в того человека. А потом оно заметило меня. И швырнуло в мое окно машину. Оно хотело убить меня, потому что я все видела. Я всегда все вижу. Слава Богу, я была в квартире… 

\- Полиция отказалась давать комментарии по этому делу, сославшись на то, что не видит причин обращать внимание на выходки хулиганов, - в профессиональном голосе ведущей не было никаких эмоций, - однако, мы нашли человека, у которого есть своя версия случившегося. 

\- Как бы правительство не пыталось замалчивать этот факт, но ОНИ прилетели к нам на Землю и пытаются установить контакт. Это уже второй случай. Все знают, что произошло в Торговой Галерее, - вдохновенно вещал какой-то мужчина в кругу людей, обратив лицо к небу. Титры подсказывал , что его звали Джон Уитч. Председатель общественной организации «Защита пришельцев». – Мы становимся свидетелями величайшего события в земной истории. Не дайте себя одурачить. Приветствуйте ИХ! Встаньте на ИХ защиту. 

У мужчины была козлиная бородка и глаза фанатика. Через несколько десятилетий люди с таким же взглядом будут призывать убивать ИХ – подразумевая под НИМИ уже не пришельцев из далекого космоса, а мутантов, живущих среди людей. 

\- История выглядит фантастической, не так ли? - в кадр снова вернулась ведущая. – Но одно мы знаем совершенно точно: существование подобных мест подрывает репутацию нашего города. И мэру, если он хочет быть избранным на второй срок, придется предпринять какие-то меры. 

Под слова ведущей режиссер пустил нарезку с места событий. Обычный грязный тупик, потертые стены с граффити. Мусорные баки, остов машины, валяющийся поперек неубранного тротуара – таких мест в любом городе тысячи.

Взгляд Циклопа заметался по экрану. Ему нужно была хотя бы одна деталь, по которой он бы потом смог отыскать этот переулок. Отблеск солнца мешал, елозил по экрану стирательной резинкой, но перед тем как новости переключились на другой сюжет, Скотт успел разглядеть табличку с номером дома и названием улицы: Лейк-стрит 12.

*

\- Наличные сейчас и живи, как хочешь. Я тебя не знаю, ты меня не знаешь. Если что случится, я не при делах, - грузный латинос открыл дверь ключом и впустил Леншерра в комнату. 

Дощатая кровать, колченогий стул рядом. На нем лампа, провод от которой тянулся через весь пол к розетке на стене. На второй стене рядом с замызганным зеркалом большой плакат Мэрилин Монро. В углу пара десятков пустых бутылок из-под пива. 

Эрик выглянул в окно. Оно выходило прямо на ту мусорку, где он вчера швырялся железом. 

\- Отсюда можно быстро попасть в этот тупик? 

\- Есть дверь, но она заперта, - голос хозяина стал сварливым. – Так что пользуйся общим ходом, мне не нужны неприятности.

\- Идет, - Леншерр потянулся за бумажником, - я беру.

*  
Скотт осмотрелся. Обычный уличный тупик неблагополучного района города. С обеих сторон его зажимали два старых дома с квартирами для – согласно терминологии социальных служб – «нуждающихся слоев населения». Два пресловутых мусорных контейнера уже успели поднять, и теперь они стояли в метре друг от друга. Остов машины валялся возле сетки, которая перегораживала выход из тупика с третьей стороны, служа своеобразной границей между двумя районами. И что сюда могло привлечь Магнето? Он здесь живет? Он дрался здесь со своим врагом? 

Послышался скрип, и Скотт резко обернулся, готовый встретиться с противником лицом к лицу. Скрип повторился. На выдвижной лестнице сонно покачивался белеющий в темноте прямоугольник. В свете наполовину высунувшейся из-за облака луны на нем можно было разглядеть надпись: «Мы приветствуем вас, друзья с других планет!». Его, видимо, повесил кто-то из последователей того типа с бородкой. Никакого дозора, который он предлагал оставить для встречи инопланетян, под этим знаком не наблюдалось. Скотт ухмыльнулся. Когда дело дошло до перспективы остаться на ночь в вотчине наркоманов, бандитов и проституток, здравый смысл взял верх над желанием познакомиться с долгожданными пришельцами. Снова раздался шорох. Краем глаза Скотт уловил движение за баком. Тихий писк подсказал ему, что на ночную охоту вышла крыса. Он уже успел убедиться, что в прошлом этих серых тварей не меньше, чем в будущем. Знак неторопливо качнулся в другую сторону, издав новый пронзительный скрип.

Злую шутку с Циклопом сыграла уверенность, что мутанты, в особенности Магнето, используют для нападения только свои способности. Поэтому резкие удары по почкам и под колено оказались для него полной неожиданностью. Еще один удар отбросил его к контейнерам. Что-то захлестнуло горло, и неведомая сила рывком буквально швырнула его в стену. Рука Скотта метнулась к визору, но в середине движения его запястье врезалось в камень возле самой головы, и тут же вторую руку придавило возле пояса. Что-то сковало колени, лоб... Еще секунду назад Скотт стоял посреди тупика, готовый к бою и опасный для любого противника, а теперь он был беспомощен. Его ноги сдавливал стальной прут, уходивший в землю, запястья были пригвождены к стене, голову в прямом положении удерживало что-то вроде обруча. И стальная лента удавкой на шее. Скотт уже все понимал: для ожившего металла в его мире было только одно объяснение. 

\- А поймать тебя оказалось легче, чем я думал, - глуховатый голос принадлежал фигуре, которую Скотт видел краем глаза. Он попытался повернуть голову, чтобы лучше ее рассмотреть, но фиксаторы держали надежно. Будто войдя в его положение, обладатель голоса сделал несколько шагов вперед и встал прямо у Саммерса перед глазами. Сейчас он был великолепной мишенью. Попади в него лазерные лучи, он бы был мертв. Ирония заключалась в том, что до кнопки на визоре оставались сантиметры, которые невозможно было преодолеть. 

Они присматривались друг к другу какое-то время. 

-Тебя послал Шоу? – наконец, спросил Магнето

\- Нет.

Удавка на шее Скотта стянулась чуть сильнее. На лице Магнето мелькнуло раздражение. 

\- Очень глупо. Ты хотел нас убить, а в этом заинтересован только он. Советую не упираться. 

Скотт молчал, видимо, слишком долго, потому что Магнето, пожав плечами, вытянул руку и слегка сжал пальцы. Стальная лента сдавила горло Скотта. Давление увеличилось, последние крохи кислорода еле-еле попадали в сжатую трахею. Скотт захрипел. Он задыхался. Но когда в глазах уже начало темнеть, в легкие хлынул воздух. 

\- Я не… - Скотт не сумел продолжить, судорожно восстанавливая дыхание

\- На твоем месте, я бы сразу перешел к тому, где прячется Шоу. 

\- Я не собирался убивать всех, мне нужен только ты. 

Это сообщение не произвело на Магнето никакого впечатления. 

\- Где Шоу? 

\- Я не знаю, кто такой Шоу. Я пришел за тобой сам. Ты… 

Слова Саммерса прервал странный звук. Магнето цокал языком и рассматривал его с откровенной насмешкой. 

\- И ты говоришь, что не знаешь Шоу? Он единственный, кто был бы рад получить мою голову. Но вернемся к нашему вопросу: где он? 

На этот раз мучение длилось дольше. Легкие стали гореть, и снова, как и раньше, хватка на горле разжалась в последний момент, давая возможность напиться воздухом.

\- Так и будешь молчать? 

\- Я… - Скотт закашлялся, выплевывая из легких углекислый газ вместе с ненавистью, – я не знаю, кто это такой. Но тебя я убью. Убийца.

Послышались шаги. Магнето подошел ближе и присел рядом на корточки. Скотт видел сквозь красную дымку визора его молодое лицо. 

\- Я слышу в твоем голосе убежденность, - его голос даже зазвучал вкрадчиво, – которую рождает только личный интерес. Кто-то из твоих родственников служил нацистам? 

Если так, то они сами виноваты. И Шоу тоже, что бы он ни говорил тебе, когда посылал на это задание.

Они сами виноваты… потому что были людьми. Фраза легко пришла на память. Голос был другой – более старый, но такой же равнодушный к судьбе существ, которых он лишает жизни. Ярость придала Скотту сил. Он рванулся вперед. Ему даже почудилось, что правая рука вот-вот вырвет приковывающую его железку из стены. Железка выдержала. А из Скотта хлынули слова, заменившие лучи из глаз. 

\- Из-за тебя на землю пришли эти… существа… Ты оставляешь после себя только смерть. Среди живых тебе не место. Из-за тебя мои друзья мертвы, а Профессор умирает. 

Магнето посидел еще немного на корточках, что-то взвешивая, раздумывая. Потом резко встал.

\- Надо будет поискать, из какой психушки ты сбежал. 

Казалось, что он полностью утратил интерес к пленнику. Скотт попытался задержать его, хотя сам не знал, как собирается вырваться, чтобы нанести удар. 

\- Это правда. Все это произойдет в будущем из-за тебя. Ты стал первопричиной. Из-за тебя Чарльз Ксавьер потерял ноги, из-за тебя погибли тысячи людей. Если я убью тебя сейчас, я смогу предотвратить все это. 

\- И как, интересно, ты намерен это сделать? 

Голос Магнето прозвучали ласково-снисходительно, и на Скотта накатила новая волна ярости. Именно из-за нее он пропустил гримасу отвращения, которая мелькнула на лице Магнето. Его волновало только одно – почему-то очень важно было, чтобы Магнето понял, что он на самом деле натворил, почему он не должен существовать. И Скотт начал рассказывать - коротко, яростно, со злостью - о нападении, о том, как Профессор бросился его защищать, обо всех предыдущих противостояниях. Рассказ выходил комканным, бессвязным и полным такого горя, что если бы Скотт понимал это, он бы остановился, не желая давать возможности своему врагу видеть, как глубоко он страдает. Но Магнето только стоял и слушал. И в этот момент Саммерс ненавидел его молодое незнакомое лицо больше, чем он ненавидел того монстра в шлеме, которого так хорошо изучил за прошедшие годы. 

\- …если бы только Профессор знал, что на самом деле ты из себя представляешь. 

\- Довольно, - Магнето удалось прервать его монолог одним словом. – Ты сказал достаточно. 

Это вернуло Скотта из мира своих воспоминаний в грязный тупик, где он сидел, прикованный к стене между двумя мусорными баками. И все рассказы его были тщетны, а угрозы бессмысленны. Он всего лишь помеха, которую изучают деловитым взглядом. Скотт внезапно понял, что вот этот Магнето его будет убивать. Не станет садить в клетку, подключать к приборам или говорить пафосные речи. Этот его просто и безыскусно убьет, оставив навсегда в этом переулке и своем прошлом. Его спасательная миссия заканчивалась полным крахом. 

\- Эй, мистер…

Магнето обернулся

Возле входа в тупик кто-то стоял. 

\- Эй, с вами все в порядке? 

\- Да,- Магнето отступил на шаг. 

\- Тут что-то странное творится в последнее время, давайте-ка, я вас проведу домой. 

\- Не надо.

\- Давайте, давайте, – послышались грузные шаги, и Скотт захотел крикнуть незнакомцу, чтобы он не подходил сюда, а бежал, спасался, но лента на горле сжалась, не давая издать ни звука. – Нас в нашей форме эти хоть чуть-чуть боятся. А вас мигом оберут. 

Магнето смотрел то на Скотта, то на приближающегося полицейского. Давление на горло росло, Скотту нечем было дышать, его глаза закрывались. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он увидел спину Магнето.

*

Когда Скотт пришел в себя, вокруг стало светлее. Луна полностью вышла из-за туч, и ее свет позволял хорошо рассмотреть мусорные контейнеры, остов машины, двери в стене напротив, откуда, видимо, и появился Магнето… Самого Магнето не было. Он не убил его. Почему? Вопрос не всколыхнул в Скотте настоящего интереса. Раз не убил, значит, еще оставался шанс довести свое дело до конца. Но для этого надо было освободиться. Скотт медленно подвигал ногами, сжал несколько раз руки в кулаки, восстанавливая кровообращение, покрутил головой. Прикован он был надежно. Он напряг руки, пытаясь вырвать вплавленные в стену прутья, – бесполезно, попробовал подергать руками в разные стороны – только разболелись запястья. Он был бессилен. Ему нужна помощь, а иначе странная милость Магнето обернется лишь тем, что его ради забавы шлепнет местная шпана. 

\- Помогите… Эй, кто-нибудь, помогите!

Его крик отразился от стен домов и смолк. Тут же где-то наверху хлопнуло, закрываясь, окно. Жильцов этого дома призыв о помощи скорее заставит притихнуть еще больше. Они не выйдут, даже если его будут убивать. Здесь никто не хотел лишних неприятностей. 

Покричав еще немного, Саммерс обессиленно замолк. Каждый звук давался ему с трудом. Горло саднило. Если бы он мог хотя бы поднести руку к визору, все было бы намного проще. Скотт даже не спрашивал себя, чем именно поможет ему доступ к своим способностям. Перебить металл, удерживающий его голову, он не сможет все равно. Но, как дитя, бросающееся в час невзгод к матери, он стремился вернуть то, что давало ему ощущение защищенности и опоры.

Возле входа в тупик опять послышались шаги. Саммерс напрягся и как можно громче крикнул.

\- Помогите мне выбраться! Эй, там!

Человек, свернувший в тупик на его призыв, был настоящим гигантом. Его стать вместе с необычайно широкополым сомбреро на голове показалась Скотту знакомой. Не у этого ли человека он спрашивал днем дорогу к переулку с инопланетянами? Видимо, он жил где-то неподалеку. Тогда он сможет принести из дома инструменты, чтобы вытянуть пруты из стены.

\- Помогите мне достать это.

Мужчина буркнул себе что-то неразборчивое под нос. Он сначала схватился за прут, удерживающий лоб Скотта. Уперся ногой в стену и, захрипев, потянул на себя. Сталь неохотно, миллиметр за миллиметром, поддавалась человеческой силе и, наконец, с хрустом выскользнула из кирпича. Мужчина уважительно посмотрел на вытащенный прут. Как-то неопределенно хмыкнул. 

\- Освободите мне руки, пожалуйста, - поторопил его Скотт, но мужчина не обратил на него внимания. Скотта кольнуло плохое предчувствие. Незнакомец вел себя как-то странно. Скотт попробовал пошевелить правой рукой, понадеявшись на какой-то миг, что у него получится дотянуться до визора. Мужчина снова хмыкнул, глядя на его усилия. На этот раз одобрительно. 

\- А ты сообразительный малый. 

И ударил Саммерса прутом по затылку.


	3. Часть 3

Было темно, сыро и по его телу кто-то шарил руками. 

Циклоп попытался схватить эти руки, но обнаружил, что не может поднять свои. 

\- Хороший новенький. Хороший. Здоровенький, целый. Хороший новенький. Саша доволен. 

Сознание Саммерса медленно прояснялось. Он лежал на чем-то довольно твердом. Стальной ленты на шее не было. Тело затекло. Попытка пошевелить руками и ногами ни к чему не привела. В кожу впились браслеты – он был прикован. Видимо, для большей надежности его грудь и бедра были прихвачены ремнями. Чьи-то руки продолжали его ощупывать, сантиметр за сантиметром.

\- Хороший новенький, хороший. 

Визор все еще был на нем, и Скотт решился открыть глаза. Во рту он чувствовал привкус крови. В затылке обосновался сгусток боли, величиной со страусиное яйцо. Продравшись через эту тянущую вязкую боль, он спросил.

\- Где я? 

\- В себя пришел, в себя. Саша же говорил, что новенький здоровый. 

Руки переместились с ног Скотта на грудь, и Саммерс, наконец, увидел лицо их обладателя. 

Седые неопрятные волосы, лицо, изрытое морщинами и наростами, выцветшие слезящиеся глаза. Этот странный человек погладил Саммерса по щеке. 

\- Хороший новенький, хороший, - изо рта у него воняло гнилью. 

\- Развяжи меня. 

\- Нет уж, нет. Они ведь придут. А я не хочу, чтобы меня забрали. Я их слушаться буду. Слу-ша-ться.

Странный тип отскочил от Саммерса как можно дальше, к противоположной стене. Камеру освещали лишь две лампочки, однако их света оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что там стоит обычная кровать. Еще, если сильно скосить глаза, Скотт мог разглядеть тяжелую стальную дверь с низким зарешеченным окошком на уровне живота. Обычная тюремная камера для преступников класса А. 

\- Где я? – Саммерс опять попробовал разговорить своего соседа. - Как я здесь оказался?

Неужели Магнето уже в самом начале имел такие базы? И разыгранное в переулке было спектаклем? Он ушел, а кто-то из Братства подчистил? Мысль о Магнето потянула за собой другую. Сколько он провалялся без сознания, сколько времени у него еще есть? 

\- Как, как. Как все? - Собеседник даже улыбнулся, показывая редкие зубы. – Привезли тебя да кинули. Велели не снимать очки. А я не дурак. Я их всегда слушаюсь. Поэтому и протянул дольше остальных.

Речь старика немного изменилась. Он больше не походил на сумасшедшего, просто на человека, который очень долго находится в одиночестве. Он забрался на кровать с ногами и обхватил колени. 

\- А потом за тобой придут, и я тебя больше не увижу. Они тебя заберут. Ты хороший. Здоровый, а я порченный. Поэтому Саша останется, а новенького заберут, заберут и не вернут.

\- Посмотри на моих часах…

Но старик его уже не слышал, он раскачивался и хихикал, уйдя с головой в свое безумие. Саммерс устало закрыл глаза. Он ничего не мог поделать. Снова.

По его ощущением прошло несколько часов, хотя в затхлом воздухе камеры каждая следующая минута была так похожа на предыдущую, что время, казалось, стояло на месте. Лампочки тихо гудели, старик на соседней кровати что-то бормотал, не пытаясь подойти к нему, и Скотт почувствовал, как на него наваливается дремота. Он был лишен возможности защищаться, он не знал, где находится, у него не было никаких догадок о том, что ждет его впереди, однако измученное тело требовало отдыха, и он перестал сопротивляться. 

Видимо, он все же заснул. Потому что в реальность его выдернул звук отпираемого замка. Дверь, заскрежетав, открылась. В камеру вошли три человека с автоматами. 

\- За новеньким пришли, за новеньким, - залопотал громче безумный Саша. Тут же он сорвался в изумленный хрип, когда двое охранников взяли его с обеих сторон подмышки и поставили на ноги.

\- За мной, - коротко скомандовал их командир

\- Нет, не хочу! Не пойду, нет!!!- Саша забился в хватке охранников, опять закричал, подогнул под себя ноги, как птица, но равнодушная охрана просто потащила его по полу. Сопротивление Саши угасло почти мгновенно. Он больше не дергался. Он только выл слово «нет», пока его вытаскивали из камеры, закрывали за ним дверь и волочили по коридору. Однако даже этот вой вскоре растворился в тишине, за стенами и дверью. Циклоп снова слышал только тихое гудение горящих лампочек.

*

За ним пришли позднее. Точно так же заскрежетал замок, заскрипела дверь, вошли те же три охранника. Хотя у Скотта от голода и усталости мутилось в голове, он постарался собраться, чтобы не пропустить удобный момент, когда его будут отстегивать от кровати. Ему не дали ни единого шанса: сноровисто застегнули наручники сзади и под прицелом куда-то повели. С ним не разговаривали. Только старший равнодушно проронил. 

\- Не дури с глазами. Пристрелю сразу же, - и стало понятно, что эти люди знают о его силе. Подозрения, что за всем этим стоит Магнето, вспыхнули с новой силой. Он находился в этом времени не больше двух дней. Да и на нижнем этаже Торговой Галереи не было никого, кто сумел бы настолько быстро понять, что происходит, и доложить, куда следует. 

Его повели по бесконечным коридорам. Налево, направо, снова налево, вниз… Стены везде были одинаковые – белые, словно вымоченные в хлорке. Скотт только успевал считать повороты. Если он не ошибался, его провели по двум секциям и трем этажам. Зачем? Несколько поворотов, вниз-вверх, и они снова вышли на тот уровень, на котором находилась его камера. Безумие какое. Посмотрите, пожалуйста, направо – два лифта из отличной стали. А теперь налево – там вы сможете заметить не слишком крутую лестницу в десяток ступеней. И, конечно же, не пропустите двери. Много дверей, часть которых из сплошного полотнища, а часть с прорезанными зарешеченными окошками, как в двери его камеры. Скотту казалось, что через некоторые окошки пробивается свет, но, наверное, это была уже игра утомленного мозга. Этого быть не могло. Стальные накладки прилегали к окошкам плотно. 

Двое часовых у широких раздвижных дверей в очередном коридоре маячили темными инородными пятнами на белом фоне. Скотт мотнул головой. По всему выходило, что сейчас он должен узнать, что от него хотят. 

Их впустили в просторный зал без окон. С первого взгляда казалось, что все его пространство заставлено какими-то непонятными перегородками под потолок. Однако, приглядевшись, Скотт понял, что они образуют правильный пятигранник с отдельным проходом внутрь, который врезался в правую боковую стену зала. У противоположной стены стоял стол. Вокруг него были расставлены шкафы, заставленные папками и книгами. В углу в чересчур большом горшке ютился мясистый фикус. За столом сидел человек и что-то быстро писал. Возле шкафов вдоль стены Скотт увидел пульт, похожий на те, что бывают в космических центрах, снабженный разнообразными рычагами, кнопками и двумя микрофонами. Над ним крепились шесть экранов в два ряда. Перпендикулярно к этой панели управления стояла хрупкая этажерка, заваленная детскими игрушками вперемешку с разнообразными безделицами, колбами, шоколадками и даже сигаретными пачками.

\- О. А вот и вы, наконец. Рад вас видеть, - мужчина поднял голову и белозубо улыбнулся. Если бы горло Скотта так не болело, он бы не сдержал возгласа удивления. Это был тот самый человек из магазина, который вместе с дочерью помог ему выбраться. 

\- Меня зовут Хайнрих Фицпатрик. Ужасное сочетание имени и фамилии, но мой папа хотел угодить моей маме. 

Мужчина подошел к нему, заложив руки за спину. Вместо жакета неру на нем были серые брюки, белая рубашка и легкий вязанный серый жилет. Накинутый поверх плеч белый халат делал его похожим на врача или работника лаборатории. Он стоял перед Циклопом, раскачиваясь с носков на пятки, и улыбался совершенно счастливой улыбкой, которая ясно давала понять, что он не находит ничего странного в сложившемся положении. 

\- Вы наверное хотели бы знать, что происходит, мистер… Простите, не знаю вашего имени…

\- Послушайте… - мысли Скотта бешено завертелись. Магнето не стал бы сотрудничать с человеческими учеными. Или в прошлом такое было? 

\- Нет, - странноватый тип опять счастливо улыбнулся и приложил ему палец к губам. – Тс-с-с! Давайте я вам сначала все расскажу.

Скотт дернул головой, стараясь уйти от неприятного прикосновения.

\- Что все это значит?

Один из охранников тут же двинул ему по почкам, и Саммерс согнулся от боли. 

\- Вот не надо меня перебивать. Не надо. Это невежливо. Я же не собираюсь от вас ничего скрывать. Итак, начнем с начала. Как я уже сказал, меня зовут Хайнрих Фицпатрик, я доктор физических наук. Место, в котором вы находитесь - своего рода институт радиологии. Не смущайтесь его казарменным видом. В наше время развивать науку можно только под патронажем военных, а их воображение весьма ограничено. Здесь мы занимаемся изучением воздействия излучения на живые клетки: реакция, подавление, возможные лекарства, сфера применения и прочие детали, интересные крайне небольшому кругу лиц. Посмотрите на это белое царство, здесь идут работы на благо людей, будущее медицины и безопасность страны. 

Фицпатрик повернулся на носках, раскинув руки в стороны, будто собираясь заключить в объятия свои владения. Охранники, эти оловянные болванчики за спиной Саммерса, не шевелились, словно их и не было. Сколько же было таких «гостей» у этого безумца, что они совсем перестали реагировать? 

\- Я готов провести вам небольшую экскурсию. Пойдемте. Нам наверх. 

За этажеркой обнаружились раздвижные двери лифта. Три разных входа в один зал, думал Скотт, наблюдая за тем, как начальник охраны поднимает решетку перед кабиной лифта. И у каждого свое назначение. Прагматичная функциональность этого места ужаснула бы его, если бы у Скотта нашлось время задуматься. Но в этот момент его подтолкнули сзади в спину, и он вынужден был пройти вместе со своими конвоирами внутрь. Последним зашел Фицпатрик. Он сверлил Скотта жадным изучающим взглядом те несколько секунд, которые заняло у них путешествие наверх. К счастью, потом он отвернулся.  
Лифт поднял их в довольно странное помещение. Здесь не было ни перегородок, ни столов, шкафов или растений. Просто пустой зал, в котором находились пять крупных шаров с гладкой поверхностью. 

\- Это помещение находится над тем залом, который вы уже видели, - прокомментировал Фицпатрик, то ли заметив интерес Скотта, то ли просто продолжая обещанный рассказ. Он подошел к одному из шаров и похлопал ладонью по обшивке. – А это называется радиационные пушки. Хотя по их внешнему виду и не скажешь, правда? Больше похоже на орехи, раскатившиеся по тарелке. Орехи со скорлупой из нескольких слоев специального металла. Вот она, настоящая мутация! – он весело рассмеялся. Скотт даже не улыбнулся. Ученый прекратил смеяться, и его улыбка стала неприятной. – Сомневаюсь, что вы разбираетесь в науке, поэтому постараюсь говорить проще и короче. Внутри этих пушек находятся изотопы с различным спектром излучения. Можно настроить бета или альфа-излучение. Можно что-то посерьезней. Можно совсем серьезное. Можно скомбинировать разные виды излучения в зависимости от наших целей. Бояться излучения не стоит, предупреждаю на тот случай, если вы уже начали беспокоиться за свое здоровье и отвлеклись от моих слов, стены и пол этого помещения сложены из свинцовых плит с парафиновыми и бетонными прослойками. Под пушками проделаны отверстия, которые ведут, как вы уже догадались, в комнату ниже. Тот самый большой пятигранник прямо посреди помещения. Туда мы помещаем наших подопытных. К окошкам подсоединяются специальные рукава, и по ним мы пускаем изотопы. Довольно варварская методика, но я пока никак не придумаю, как сделать воздействие более точечным. 

Ученый замолчал, на мгновение отвлекшись. Видимо, его действительно очень сильно занимала эта проблема. Досадливо вздохнув, он вернулся к рассказу. 

\- Мы не проводим испытаний на животных, если вдруг вы решили потешить себя иллюзиями. Зачем я буду убивать бедных кроликов, если нас прежде всего интересует влияние радиации на человеческий организм? Отработанного обществом материала хватает в любом городе. Бери – не хочу. Человеческие клетки одинаковы и у миллионеров, и у бедняков. Правда, для чистоты эксперимента приходится перепроверять результаты на здоровых людях. И на больных неизлечимыми болезнями. И на больных генетическими заболеваниями. И… Ладно, думаю, вы поняли идею. Знаете, результат все равно одинаков. Радиация как Бог - перед ней все равны. По крайней мере, такой вывод я делал, пока не встретил вас. Но пойдемте… Я покажу вам, как это работает.

И снова Скотта ждало трехсекундное путешествие в узкой клетке лифта под пристальным взглядом Фицпатрика. Ученый ободряюще улыбался: совсем как там - в разгромленной Галерее. А у Скотта горлом вставала тошнота. Этот человек был больным. 

\- Вот смотрите, - ученый возобновил их экскурсию возле уже знакомого пульта с кнопками, – эти микрофоны позволяют нашим пациентам слышать меня в нашей лаборатории. А мониторы, в свою очередь, дают возможность мне видеть и слышать их. С одной стороны, конечно, бессмысленная штука. Наблюдения за действием даже альфа или бета-излучений интересны лишь первые несколько раз. Главное скрыто от наших глаз в человеческом организме и открывает свои тайны лишь анализам. Но никогда не знаешь, какая деталь может привести к великому открытию. Вот, например, Уатт… Вы знаете, кто такой Уатт, не так ли? Человек, который изобрел паровой двигатель, наблюдая за кипящим чайником. Вранье, конечно. Но, возможно, именно чайник послужил тем крохотным камешком, который подтолкнул машину его мысли в правильном направлении. Так и я надеюсь, что эти наблюдения подтолкнут меня…

Ученый замолк на середине фразы, опять соскользнув в свои мысли. Тем временем монитор, который показывал общий вид, зафиксировал движение. Двери разошлись в разные стороны, и в лабораторию вкатили каталку с человеком, накрытым простыней.

\- Вы должны были с ним познакомиться, - рассеянно заметил Фицпатрик, все еще пребывая где-то в своих размышлениях. - Он болен и пропит, поэтому я оставлял его напоследок, предпочитая здоровых пациентов. Я называю его Ной – как единственного выжившего. Но его ковчег сегодня дал течь. От меня требуют оценку эффективности новой комбинации излучений. Ох уж эти военные! – в этом месте Фицпатрик оживился. - Этих людей только и интересует, как долго будет умирать человек. Они никак не могут понять, что самое интересное – это как именно он будет умирать.

Каталку поставили в центр. На одном из мониторов было очень хорошо видно лицо Саши. Его одутловатые щеки и слезящиеся глаза. Яркий свет «лаборатории» давал возможность рассмотреть то, что скрывала темнота камеры: сетку сосудов, лопнувших на носу, – свидетельство чрезмерного употребления спиртного, сине-багровые пятна и крупные поры на коже – оказывается, это только в полумраке Саша выглядел бледным, как смерть. Но самое гнетущее впечатление производили его глаза. Выцветшие, слезящиеся, они, казалось, были готовы вот-вот выскочить из орбит. Эти глаза смотрели прямо в камеру, но видели не маленький круглый зрачок прибора над головой, а что-то другое - возможно, приближение своего ужасного будущего

Люди в защитных костюмах вышли из помещения. Ученый удовлетворенно кивнул, посмотрел на часы и записал время в журнале. После чего нажал на кнопку на пульте.   
Мониторы продолжали показывать пустое помещение и одного человека в нем. С потолка не хлынуло лучей, не появилось сияния. Ничего не происходило. Просто внезапно лицо Саши исказилось, и он закричал. Он кричал неожиданно тонко для мужчины, на одной высокой ноте, которая все не обрывалась и не обрывалась, будто воздуху в его легких не было конца…

 

Телефон на поясе ученого пискнул. Он тут же быстро, словно стараясь замести следы, нажал на несколько кнопок. Экраны погасли, звук пропал, и наступила благословенная тишина. Хлопнула дверь. 

\- Папа, папа, па-поч-ка…

К ним подбежала девочка. Это была та самая девочка, которая выводила Скотта из Галереи. На ней, кажется, было то же платье, а один гольф все так же болтался на лодыжке. Правда, зайца на этот раз она крепко прижимала к себе. Фицпатрик подхватил ее на руки. 

\- Что, родная? 

\- Ой. Дядя, - малышка увидела Скотта и ткнула в него пальчиком.- Это же тот дядя, который в магазине был, да папа? 

\- Ты помнишь его?

\- Конечно, - девочка приняла важный вид, - я уже взрослая, сколько раз я тебе говорила папа. Я его помню. Он из глазиков красным стрелял. 

\- Какая ты у меня умница, Зарина, - ученый легко подкинул девочку вверх, и она заливисто засмеялась. - И всего пять лет. 

\- Мне уже почти шесть, папочка. Ну почему ты никак не можешь запомнить? А почему дядя с дядей Джоном? Они друзья? А почему тогда у дяди руки связаны?

Скотт почувствовал, что командир его охраны напрягся за его спиной. Ученый даже бровью не повел.

\- Это для его же безопасности. Вряд ли дядя часто бывал в похожих местах. 

\- А-а-а, - после слова «безопасность» девочка поскучнела, - А у тебя конфеты есть? 

\- Конечно! Разве может у меня не быть конфет для моей маленькой принцессы? – Фицпатрик поставил дочку на стул и начал деятельно рыться в ящиках стола. Почти сразу же он издал радостное восклицание.

\- А ты дождешься папу здесь? Мне надо проводить дядю, – он хитро прищурился. 

\- Ага.

\- Тогда держи. 

Зарина выхватила из рук ученого большой чупа-чупс, сунула его в рот и уселась на стол, болтая ногами. На Скотта она больше не обращала внимания.  
Его вывели в коридор. Они свернули налево и снова налево. Старший охранник отпер две двери, и они очутились в небольшой комнате. Нормальной комнате. С окнами, шкафами, рабочим столом, детскими рисунками на стенах, удобным креслом и маленьким аквариумом с яркой оранжевой рыбкой. Рыбка при их появлении нервно вильнула хвостом и попыталась спрятаться в жалких зарослях из трех полосок водорослей.

Охранники расторопно усадили Скотта в кресло. Хозяин кабинета тем временем заглянул в шкаф и несколько растерянно пошел к столу.

\- Ведь оставлял же, вроде, здесь… - пробормотал он себе под нос. 

Следующие несколько минут он передвигал бумаги, пересматривал журналы и вытряхивал папки, периодически издавая удивленные звуки. Скотт следил за ним, словно зачарованный. Словно он был зрителем в цирке, который попал под гипноз фокусника и не может оторвать взгляда от его рук вместо того, чтобы начать задавать вопросы. 

\- Ну, наконец-то. Представить себе не мог, что положу их именно сюда. 

Выудив стопку фотографий из пухлого синего журнала, Фицпатрик удовлетворенно вздохнул. Пачка полетела в руки старшему охраннику, а сам ученый тут же уселся на стол и начал болтать ногами, точь-в-точь как его дочка. 

\- Смотрите… Да не на меня, - досадливо приказал он Скотту, который с изумлением смотрел на это проявление детских ухваток. По знаку Фицпатрика охранник начал неторопливо показывать фотографии, задерживаясь на каждой по нескольку минут. 

Скотт подавил желание закрыть глаза. Он только надеялся, что все эти люди уже были мертвы, когда их снимали. Мужчины, посыпанные крупой нарывов, женщины с темно-серыми пятнами вокруг деформированных грудей, дети с опухшими животами. Снимки были черно-белыми, но Скотт представлял, что скрывает этот монохром: багровый цвет ожогов, бело-желтый - гноя, черный и фиолетовый – некроза.

\- Зачем ты все это мне показываешь? - Скотт заставил себя заговорить. Он не мог забыть последний снимок с тельцем новорожденного. Голова ребенка с непропорционально вытянутым подбородком, похожая на перезревшую тыкву, была откинута назад. Его глаза смотрели прямо. Охранник уже убрал стопку на стол, и этот снимок остался в самом низу, но Скотту все чудилось, что ребенок продолжает разглядывать его, придавленный весом других фотографий. 

\- Все очень просто. Я хочу, чтобы вы попробовали их спасти. Не этих, нет. А других людей из других камер. Ведь если вы не сделаете этого, их постигнет та же участь. Где примерно находятся камеры, я думаю, вы запомнили. 

\- Тогда прикажи освободить меня, - Скотт не сводил взгляд со стопки фотографий, в которой пряталась та, с ребенком.

\- И вы убьете меня, свою охрану, освободите людей, и все на этом закончится, – звонкий хохот ученого разнеся по кабинету.- Нет, мой случайный, но дорогой друг. Тут есть один важный нюанс. Вы должен прийти спасать моих подопытных с другими мутантами – теми самыми, которых вы пытались убить. 

\- Ты сумасшедший? 

\- Нисколько, - Фицпатрик достал откуда-то из глубин стола леденец и сунул его в рот, опять напомнив дочку, – никогда еще я не мыслил столь здраво. В одиночку вы меня не остановите. Строго говоря, когда я вывезу вас за ворота и выкину где-то в городе, вы даже не найдете эту базу. Другое дело Чарльз Ксавьер с его связями в ЦРУ. Посоветуйте ему пораспрашивать о других, не столь безобидных проектах отдела, где он со своими друзьями нашел временное пристанище. 

Скотту в этот момент пришло в голову, что если он успеет быстро вывихнуть большой палец на правой руке, то успеет вытащить ее из наручников и дотянуться до визора. Он осторожно свел лопатки и тут же получил прикладом по спине. Скотт охнул. У этого психа в охране служили параноики. 

\- Не надо дергаться, мистер, - ученый насмешливо улыбнулся, наблюдая за попытками Скотта выпрямиться. - У всех моих ребят за плечами Вьетнам. Это накладывает свой отпечаток. 

\- Зачем тебе это нужно? Почему ты сам не освободишь людей, если хочешь этого? – Скотт не верил, что это существо, сидевшее перед ним – человеком назвать его не поворачивался язык – желало чего-то подобного, но о нем следовало узнать хоть что-нибудь, и Скотт старался придумать правильные вопросы.

В ответ ученый причмокнул леденцом во рту. 

\- А кто сказал, что я хочу? Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы вы со своими товарищами пришли их освобождать. Я не сказал, что хочу, чтобы у вас получилось. 

Часы тикали, ученый довольно сосал леденец, охранники сзади стояли тише мумий. О стекло аквариума стукнулась рыбка. Ее ярко-оранжевый хвост медленно раскачивался из стороны в сторону. А может, это лишь очередной кошмар, подумал Скотт. Он, должно быть, переборщил со снотворным, которое поймало его подсознание в силки и теперь крутит ему безумные сны без остановки. 

\- Так не бывает, - тихо произнес он, надеясь, что его разбудит звук собственного голоса.

\- Если вам никогда не приходил в голову подобный способ получить желаемое, это не значит, что им не может воспользоваться кто-нибудь другой. 

\- А если я просто убегу и оставлю всех ваших подопытных подыхать здесь?

\- Тогда я с сожалением признаю, что мой план не сработал. И продолжу свои опыты. Но знаете что, - ученый соскочил со стола и опустился на корточки, заглядывая Скотту в лицо, – я думаю, не сбежите. У вас вид честного, благородного американца. Вам хочется доверить своего ребенка, свою бабушку и всю свою родню. Таких, как вы, рисуют на плакатах с подписью: вот он – наш герой. Я видел ваше лицо, когда вы смотрели на фотографии. Бьюсь об заклад, если бы вы могли, вы бы убили меня за то, что я делаю. Чувство справедливости в сочетании со смелостью и силой – страшная штука. Оно толкает на геройства. А такие люди, как я, этим пользуются.

\- Они мне не поверят.

\- Бросьте. Профессор телепат. Так что вам не помешает даже то, что вы пытались убить его друзей. Ради спасения людей вы повремените со своими желаниями, а профессор, после изучения картинок в вашей голове, с охотой закроет глаза на некие ваши действия, угрожавшие его команде.

\- А если он соберет всю нужную информацию и решит от меня избавиться? 

\- Это меня не сильно расстроит, - Фицпатрик все так же смотрел снизу вверх, облизывая взглядом визор Скотта. – Конечно, семь мутантов для опытов лучше, чем шесть. Но шесть – намного больше одного. Впрочем, думаю, что этого не произойдет. У меня неплохое досье на профессора Ксавьера. Оно позволяет мне сделать вывод, что профессор имеет склонность к авантюрным и благородным мероприятиям и с удовольствием ухватится за возможность кого-нибудь спасти, включая вас. А остальные просто последуют за ним. Вам останется быть достаточно убедительным, чтобы разжечь в Ксавьере эту тягу к благородным поступкам. Но что-то мне подсказывает, - легко поднявшись, Фицпатрик сделал один шаг к столу и точным движением вытащил снимок того ребенка, – что с этим у вас проблем не возникнет. 

Разумнее было бы не реагировать. Скотт был скован. Он устал, он не мог воспользоваться своими способностями. Он был лишь одним избитым мужчиной против как минимум двоих здоровых, выученных солдат. Но желание свалить, сбить с ног, наказать – само, помимо воли, подбросило его тело вверх… Приклады автоматов, куда более материальные, чем любое желание на свете, швырнули это тело обратно в кресло, как мешком с тряпьем. На лице Фицпатрика появилась та же блуждающая улыбка, которая играла на его лице, когда он смотрел, как облучали Ноя. 

\- Отправьте его, - это было сказано уже другим тоном и предназначалось не Саммерсу, который все пытался отдышаться от боли. Скотт даже не успел задуматься, что это означает. Его снова вырубили коротким профессиональным тычком. 

*

Скотт очнулся, лежа лицом в траве. Он чувствовал себя совершенно измученным. За последние пару дней он только и делал, что терял сознание и приходил в себя в странных местах, где с ним происходили странные вещи. Он застонал и приподнялся на локте, сразу же уперевшись взглядом в ворота… Это место он знал. Вот это место он знал. На воротах не было никакой эмблемы, но это определенно были ворота в особняк Ксавьера. В его дом, который здесь пока не был его домом. 

Скотт встал на четвереньки и кинул взгляд на часы. Еще четыре с небольшим дня на то, чтобы убить Магнето. Что-то, зацепившееся было за его одежду, упало на траву. С черно-белого прямоугольника глянцевой бумаги на него смотрели глаза младенца с головой-тыквой. Скотт зажал снимок в кулаке и чертыхнулся.


	4. Часть 4

Фамилией Хайнрих Майкл Фицпатрик был обязан своему отцу, одному из тех ирландцев, которых нищета пригнала в далекую Америку. Матери немке – именем. Она до самой смерти хранила трепетное отношение к своему родителю и даже помыслить не могла о том, чтобы назвать сына в честь кого-либо другого. Ее муж не возражал. Он искренне считал своего тестя исключительным человеком. Хайнрих Вебер, ничего в жизни не знавший кроме своего пивного заводика, еще до 18 поправки сообразил, чем грозит всем пивоварам разросшееся количество Обществ трезвости. Он даже присмотрел покупателя на свой бизнес, но за час до переговоров в его офисе появился Майкл Фицпатрик и, белозубо улыбаясь, предложил доставить партию отборного солода по цене в полтора раза ниже рыночной. Сверкание его улыбки не затмевало поношенную одежду, а требуемый процент был чересчур высок для разумного бизнесмена. Проходимца следовало гнать, однако, в тот момент на почтенного герра Вебера накатил приступ безумия, облик которого часто принимают верные предчувствия, и они ударили по рукам. Уже через месяц вернувшаяся из Европы Марта Вебер шла с безродным ирландцем под венец. А через пятнадцать лет, на пороге своего восьмидесятилетия, не просто обеспеченный, а очень состоятельный герр Вебер спокойно отдал Богу душу, зная, что вложил свои деньги и свою дочь в правильного человека.

Его внук, однако, больше семейного богатства денег ценил удачливость, доставшуюся ему от отца, и голубые глаза, унаследованные от матери. Первое помогло ему получить любимую работу, второе – благосклонность женщины, о которой он мечтал.

Первую историю он иногда рассказывал, запивая ее терпким крепленым вином из высокого бокала. _«Выпускной класс я заканчивал с отвратительной оценкой по физкультуре. Никогда не любил этот предмет, но мама считала, что мальчик должен развиваться гармонично. К сожалению, у нас с тренером были разные представления о гармонии. В итоге он поставил крест на моих надеждах поступить в Массачусетский Институт, а я подсыпал ему красного перца в свисток на последней тренировке. Увы, месть приносит удовлетворение, но не добавляет баллов. Осознав эту простую истину, я погрузился в отчаяние. Я бродил по городу и даже, представьте себе, обдумывал возможность вступить в армию! Занятная мысль, согласитесь. Признавшись себе в полной неосведомленности об этом предмете, я решил заглянуть к одному отставному военному, который держал в нашем городе «Сержантское кафе» - вот он образчик армейского юмора - и расспросить о впечатлениях от благородного занятия служения своей стране. Можете представить мое удивление, когда в единственном посетителе сего заведения я узнал профессора физики Берковица из МИТ. Этот мудрый старец пил чай, заедая его галетами. Я подсел, мы поговорили о погоде, современных нравах и воздействии гамма-излучения на клетку, Берковиц сказал «сим-салабим» и меня приняли в МИТ, закрыв глаза на баллы»._

О второй он говорил в общих чертах. Его собеседнику удавалось узнать лишь о том, что однажды он увидел тоненькую девушку с копной иссиня-черных волос, бежавшую на работу, и немедленно начал добиваться ее благосклонности. Его свадьба с Кейтлин Тетчер состоялась через три месяца, а еще через год родилась дочка, в которой восходящая звезда ядерной физики Хайнрих Фицпатрик не чаял души.

Он никогда не упоминал, что его Кейтлин умерла, так и не оправившись от тяжелых родов. На работе об этом узнали лишь через пару месяцев и еще столько же перешептывались, не понимая, почему в нем не заметно перемен. Люди перешептывались бы дольше, если бы знали, с каким беззаботным видом он стоял на похоронах. Пересуды превратились бы в кривотолки, если бы эти люди слышали, как его бабка, старая-старая Грета Вебер, пережившая и своего мужа, и свою дочь, смотрела в голубые глаза внука, к которым безмятежность прилипла, словно наклейка на стену с дырой, и шамкала себе под нос: «Плохо-плохо».

Когда дочке исполнилось три года, Фицпатрик поменял ей имя. «Моя жена хотела, чтобы ее звали Зарина, но я настоял на Энн. Мне так жаль», - мягко улыбаясь, объяснял он регистраторше. В его глазах цвела все та же безмятежность, а девочка, похожая на маленького ангелочка, сидела у него на руках. Женщина растрогалась до слез. Весь вечер она пересказывала своему мужу этот случай. «Какие все-таки бывают семьи!» - повторяла она, а потом сорвалась на крик: «Ты испортил мне жизнь!», когда поняла, что половину ее рассказа муж проспал. 

Маленькую Зарину Фицпатрик воспитывал сам, забирая к себе на работу, в Институт Рака. Директор Института, Бернард Фран, был человеком мягким, поэтому смотрел на нарушение режима сквозь пальцы. К большому неудовольствию Фицпатрика в том, что касалось других его идей, директор Фран проявлял неожиданную твердость, не позволяя подчиненному выходить за рамки правил.

Фицпатрик скрипел зубами, но смирялся. Несмотря на эти препятствия, он вскоре представил разработки, которые, как считал директор, положат начало новому направлению в медицине – радиохирургии. «Ты можешь получить Нобелевскую премию, мой мальчик, - с горящими глазами говорил ему директор Фран. Перед ним были раскиданы распечатки с результатами, диаграммы, таблицы с анализами. От тех перспектив, которые они сулили, ладони у него становились холодными и мокрыми. - Изменять ДНК раковой клетки при помощи гамма-излучения. Это революция! Это революция, мой мальчик!». Фицпатрик равнодушно слушал, глядя на него тем же взглядом, каким смотрел на гроб жены, только дыра за голубой безмятежностью уже превратилась в бездонную бездну. Когда после передачи его исследований в «соответствующие инстанции» («Ну, ты же понимаешь, мой мальчик, я вынужден сделать это, - говорил ему директор Фран извиняющимся тоном, – эти отношения с русскими…»), к нему подошел человек в сером костюме и предложил продолжить исследования в другом месте для других целей, Фицпатрик согласился.

Уже на следующий день неброский «Форд» вез его и Зарину в округ Уэстерчер, штат Нью-Йорк. Сельские красоты сменили за окном машины урбанистический пейзаж, а Фицпатрик все думал о речи, которую произносил перед первокурсниками Массачусетского Института профессор Берковиц. «Полученные здесь знания вы должны применять мудро, изобретательно и эффективно для пользы человечества. Вспоминайте об этом, прежде чем снимать покров со следующей тайны науки». Фицпатрик улыбался.

Его новым местом работы стало небольшое здание в нескольких десятках километрах от Уайт Плейнс, административного центра Уэстерчера. Места тут были тихие, и никто не обращал особенного внимания на здание из бетона за высоким забором, которое пустовало несколько лет. Когда в нем появились люди, местные жители решили наведаться к соседям. Уже через несколько месяцев случайный путешественник, проезжавший те края, обнаружил бы, что они готовы говорить о чем угодно, только не о бетонной коробке на холме.

Бетонная коробка на самом деле представляла собой четырехэтажное П-образное здание. На третьем и четвертом этажах левого крыла жили сотрудники лаборатории и Фицпатрик с дочкой. Охране, трем десяткам подтянутых молчаливых ребят, оставившим свою брезгливость и любопытство во Вьетнаме, достались первый и второй.

Правое крыло отвели под лабораторию, лечебный модуль и опытный блок. Скотт Саммерс, которого охрана по приказу Фицпатрика провела по всем этажам, мог бы сказать, что в этом здании существует еще один, подземный, уровень. Там стены утыканы тяжелыми дверями с зарешеченными окошками в метре от пола. И люди там, в отличие от тех, кто наверху, не живут, а томятся ожиданием.

Первые несколько лет прошли для Фицпатрика плодотворно. Избавившись от начальника, помешанного на благе человечества, он провел целую серию опытов, комбинируя мягкое и жесткое излучение, его длительность, отсутствие и применение подавляющих препаратов. В беседах со своим куратором – все тем же человеком в сером - он называл этот период «без преувеличения сказочным». В Институте Рака, объяснял он, ему в лучшем случае дали бы поэкспериментировать над свиньями, а любое упоминание о смертельно больных, давших свое согласие на облучение, воспринималось директором Франом в штыки. Человек в сером только деловито записывал в блокнот требования к экспериментальному материалу, и на нулевом уровне через какое-то время появлялись подходящие люди. Фицпатрика никогда не интересовало, откуда они брались.

Однако сказка вскоре подошла к концу. И если человек в сером по-прежнему выглядел довольным, Фицпатрика начала одолевать меланхолия. Он считал, что снова топчется на месте. Изменение ДНК зараженной клетки уже было изучено, как и возможные изменения ДНК здоровой клетки под действием излучения. Да, оставалась еще тысяча неясностей, на которых можно было сделать не одну сотню докторских диссертаций. Но это было все равно, что блуждать по бесчисленным тропинкам, уводящим с проторенного пути в лес, вместо того, чтобы прокладывать дорогу вперед. Человек в сером костюме, кроме результатов работы ценивший в докторе Фицпатрике подходящий для их работы склад ума, пытался развлекать его рассказами о находках соседних департаментов. Над исследованиями НАСА Фицпатрик откровенно смеялся, говоря, что только глупцы летят за тайнами в космос, не разглядев их у себя под ногами. Описания контртеррористических операций нагоняли на него скуку. Они даже поругались несколько раз, потому что серый костюм расходился не на шутку, заводя речь о безопасности государства. И только при упоминании об отделе по работе с мутантами, Фицпатрик откинулся на спинку стула, отпил из чашки крепкого черного чаю и спросил: «Да?». В бездне его глаз, надежно скрытой васильковой безмятежностью, что-то всколыхнулось и блеснуло, как будто в темноте колодца зашевелился проснувшийся змей.  
Добраться до полной информации о мутантах не удалось. Сначала мешала бюрократия и соперничество между отделами. (Фицпатрик раздувал ноздри, когда слышал об этом). А потом какой-то мудак что-то взорвал, и сотрудник, который пообещал серому костюму информацию, оказался убит. Фицпатрик шипел от досады. Как невовремя! Ему удалось узнать только про Чарльза Ксавьера (способность: телепатия), его сестру (умение менять внешность) и место, куда вся группа перебралась после инцидента в ЦРУ. Этот особняк, принадлежащий все тому же Чарльзу Ксавьеру, находился совсем недалеко от Уайт Плейнс – к востоку, в то время как лаборатория самого Фицпатрика находилась примерно на таком же расстоянии к югу. Все-таки удача еще любила его.

А потом удача одарила его своей милостью снова: он оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. То, что ему довелось увидеть в Торговой Галерее, превосходило самые смелые ожидания. Найденные ЦРУ мутанты оказались не единственными. Мужчина, заглянувший в справочный центр и затеявший, судя по всему, эту катавасию, явно принадлежал к другой группировке.

Наблюдая из арки служебного входа за творившимся вокруг безумием, Фицпатрик обдумывал программу опытов. Вот она - мутация! Следующий шаг по его дороге исследователя: воздействие гамма-излучения на мутировавшую клетку. Сходство мутаций мужчины и какого-то паренька привело его в особенный восторг. Он теперь сможет проследить воздействие разных типов излучения на схожие клетки. Если бы в этот вечер Фицпатрик взял хотя бы пару человек из своей охраны, он бы забрал мужчину прямо оттуда – тот валялся беспомощной колодой у него под ногами. К сожалению, пришлось спасать его от полиции и выпустить его из виду.

В возбуждении Фицпатрик не спал всю ночь. Когда его дражайший серый костюм явился утром с какой-то просьбой, Хайнриху едва хватило терпения выслушать очередную чушь до конца и покивать с понимающим видом. Фицпатрик не стал ему ничего рассказывать. В его голове давно зрели мысли, что этот человек перестал понимать его нужды, как перестал понимать их в свое время директор Фран. К тому же, этот помешанный на безопасности страны идиот первым делом отберет у него ценный материал и заставит мутантов участвовать в каких-нибудь бессмысленных операциях на благо Америки. Или еще хуже – убьет от греха подальше. Это не помешало Фицпатрику сказать своему начальнику охраны, что куратор одобрил все его распоряжения. Тот не стал задавать лишних вопросов. За несколько лет работы, он привык, что в просьбах ученому не отказывают.

Следить за всеми странными случаями в городе, - приказал ему Фицпатрик. – Если что-то произойдет, вы должны знать об этом.

Еще он дал описание мутантов. Начальник охраны про себя похвалил наблюдательность своего ученого шефа. Дальнейшие инструкции понравились ему меньше: установить наблюдение за районами, где будут замечены странности, на случай, если там появится кто-нибудь из субъектов. Если представится возможность, хватать и везти в лабораторию. Обращаться предельно осторожно, лишать подвижности, перевозить в бессознательном состоянии. Бывший военный сдержал желание покачать головой. Ловить людей в ворохе этих «если» все равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена.

Однако Хайнрих Фицпатрик оказался прав, с некоторым удивлением признал он позже. Через день во всех новостях крутили сюжет о летающих мусорных баках на Лейк-стрит 12. Все вокруг судачили про инопланетян, и более странный случай трудно было припомнить. Он послал своего лучшего человека - великана Грега, способного, несмотря на свой гигантский рост, вызвать доверие даже у параноика. Грег доложился через час. Один из тех, кого описывал Фицпатрик, справлялся у него о дороге к тупику.

После наступления вечера Грег деликатно, но настойчиво попросил убраться комитет по встрече инопланетян, представители которого хотели расположиться на ночь под своей табличкой. Сам он остался недалеко в машине. Потом Грег рассказывал, что их парень зашел в тупик и пропал. Через некоторое время туда заглянул коп. Вышел он оттуда с мужчиной повыше и несколько мощнее объекта. Большего в темноте Грег разобрать не смог. Выждав еще немного, он сам пошел в тупик, где с изумлением обнаружил объект, прикованный к стене.

Начальник охраны думал, что этого парня в очках ждет судьба их обычных клиентов. Они проделывали путь из камер нулевого этажа в опытный блок, затем в больничный модуль и в крематорий, а потом на небольшой полигон, где их радиоактивный пепел аккуратно хоронили в бетонных саркофагах. А парня отпустили. Начальник охраны снова не стал качать головой. Парня выкинули возле ворот особняка Чарльза Ксавьера живым, подложив под живот выбранную Фицпатриком фотографию. Вернувшись, бывший военный объявил своим людям режим повышенной боевой готовности. Его интуиция заходилась криком от дурных предчувствий. 

*  
Леншерр съездил в Уайт Плейнс еще раз на следующий день. Он отдал ключи хозяину, проверил тупик. Возле мусорных баков нашлась только парочка хипповатого вида. Парень держал в руках табличку: «Мы ждем ВАС». Девушка в больших розовых очках курила и громко жаловалась на неведомого Джона, который совсем не понимает ее проблем.

\- Ну как? – неопределенно спросил Эрик, осматриваясь по сторонам: гора мусора в баке стала больше, никаких признаков вчерашнего безумца.

\- Мы тлько пршли сда, брток, - пробормотал парень, проглотив половину гласных. – Но ОНИ еще не прилетели.

\- Удачи тогда. 

Ничего необычного, значит, обнаружено не было, иначе любители инопланетян уже набежали бы сюда стадом. Помог кто-то. В том, что неизвестный мутант не смог бы освободиться сам, Эрик был уверен. Прошатавшись на всякий случай по городу еще полдня в надежде услышать что-то необычное и не узнав ничего, он вернулся в особняк лишь к вечеру. В холле его встретила Рейвен в облике миленькой блондинки в модной мини-юбке и высоких сапогах. Будь она действительно миленькой блондинкой, ей бы даже шло.

\- Пойдем, мы, кажется, последние.

\- Куда? 

\- Пока тебя не было, у нас появился какой-то мужчина, - глаза Рейвен блестели от любопытства. – Чарльз разговаривал с ним несколько часов, и теперь он собирает нас всех в гостиной, чтобы что-то рассказать.

Незнакомый человек у ворот особняка? Эрик нахмурился. Неужели ни Шоу, ни Торговая Галерея Чарльза ничему не научили? Портрет прадеда Чарльза, мимо которого им пришлось пройти, чтобы попасть в гостиную, хмурился тоже, не одобряя, как и Эрик, безрассудных действий потомка.

Еще из коридора Эрик видел Алекса, забравшегося с ногами в кресло. Шона с Хенком на диване… Заметив Рейвен, Хенк сразу же встал, освобождая для нее место. Леншерр повернул голову налево, чтобы поздороваться…

_«Эрик!»_ \- мысленный крик Чарльза слился с мгновенным узнаванием. Рефлексы велели убивать, и железо должно было захлестнуть человеческое горло. Должно было! Но его руки повисли, как плеть. Эрик метнул яростный взгляд на Чарльза.

_«Не смей!»_

_«Остановись! Не надо!»_

Эрик отшвырнул голос Чарльза, не желая слушать. Он зарычал про себя, приказывая непослушным конечностям двигаться, и в следующее мгновение Эрик знал уже все. Об институте, докторе, опытах, фотографиях, людях, которым необходима помощь, и твердом решении Чарльза помочь. Эрик сдавленно охнул, хватаясь неожиданно покорной рукой за лоб.

Когда-то в детстве, в момент убийства матери, у Эрика внутри словно распахнулась тысяча дверей, и он почувствовал весь металл одновременно: крошечную монету на столе, оружие солдат, решетки, трубы под землей. Каждый кусочек металла пел, каждый говорил с ним собственным голосом – железо, медь, сплавы – в одно мгновение он будто принял в себя весь мир. Сейчас вместо металла его пропитывали несколькими часами чужой жизни. От нее нельзя было скрыться, она была везде - сожми его, казалось Эрику, и кожа треснет, и брызги информации полетят по сторонам. К горлу подкатила тошнота.

_«Пожалуйста, доверься мне»,_ \- Эрик смутно осознавал, что Чарльз говорит с ним. Возможно, он даже делал что-то, потому что дурнота отступала.

\- Эрик… Эрик… - Леншерр мутными глазами посмотрел на Рейвен. У девушки был обеспокоенный вид.

\- Я отвлекся, - каркнул он, почти падая в кресло у входа.

Заговорившего Чарльза Эрик почти не слушал. В своей черной водолазке, худой и пока неопасный, он сидел в кресле с такими же больными теперь глазами, как у Чарльза, и заставлял себя анализировать происходящее. Все, что здесь сейчас говорится, говорится не ему – он уже вычеркнут из уравнения. Речь Чарльза предназначалась другим. Закомплексованный нескладный гений, перепуганный подросток, озлобленный подросток и девушка, которая до сих пор не знала, чего хочет - они считали себя военным советом, собравшимся здесь, в этой просторной комнате с книгами, антикварной мебелью и картинами. Однако решение уже было принято человеком, меньше всего похожим на лидера и больше всего им являвшимся. Они все пойдут за ним в итоге. Чарльз сможет заставить и его. Если захочет. Чувство уязвимости, испытанное в детстве перед Шоу, казалось вытравленное из души с корнями, вернулось сполохом. В ответ привычно вскинулась злость. Напоминание о том, что он не всесилен, оказалось болезненным, но здорово отрезвило, прогнав остатки дурноты.

\- …таким образом, - заключал тем временем Чарльз, - мы должны сделать все от нас зависящее, чтобы спасти этих людей. 

\- Ты же говорил, что нам надо тренироваться, прежде чем сражаться с серьезным противником, - Алекс бросил на чужака неприязненный взгляд. Не нравился ему этот тип в очках. Что-то тут было нечисто. 

\- Почему ты не попросишь Мойру разобраться с этим? - спросил Хенк. Чарльз вздохнул. Эрик откинулся на спинку кресла и соединил пальцы домиком. К нему возвращалось хладнокровие. Все-таки в переулке Лейк-стрит 12 он допустил ошибку. Мистера Скотта Саммерса не то из будущего, не то из психушки следовало убить на мусорке. Его можно было бы убить и у ворот особняка, но, к несчастью, когда мистера Саммерса бросили перед ними, Эрика рядом не оказалось.

\- Мойра - простой агент, Хенк. Решение об организации целой лаборатории принимается на другом уровне.

\- Ты думаешь, что они сами разрешили? Еще один исследовательский центр, занимающийся проблемой мутации? – в голосе Хенка вместо скептицизма была задумчивость. – Возможно, ты прав.

Внезапно для всех Баньши, до того лишь слушавший с круглыми глазами, вскочил с дивана и горячо запротестовал.

\- Да нет, так не бывает! Ведь все знают, что ЦРУ защищает нас от врагов. Ну… От русских там. От террористов… - он смутился, попав под перекрестье взглядов, покраснел, но упрямо продолжил. – И они просто не знают всего. И если им все рассказать, они сами все исправят. Ты же можешь это сделать, Чарльз?

\- Боюсь, что нет, Шон. Меня не станут слушать. Иногда ради безопасности своей страны люди совершают странные поступки. 

\- Мы никто для них, Баньши,- решительно вмешалась Рейвен. – Так, что-то среднее между клоунами и прокаженными.

\- Но Хенк ведь работал для них! 

\- Во-первых, они не знали, что он мутант. А, во-вторых, сам видишь, за гениальные мозги они смирятся с какими угодно отклонениями, - на лице Хенка при этих словах Рейвен вспыхнул яркий румянец.

\- Рейвен, ты не права, - голос Чарльза неожиданно налился алмазной твердостью, и девушка замолчала. Эрик с интересом посмотрел на нее. Надо же. Сюрприз. У этой девочки, оказывается, есть характер, когда дело не касается ее внешности. Зато Чарльз верит в людей до последнего. Считает, что сгнила не вся система, а только ее часть, и стоит заменить ее, как все наладится. Черта с два. Таким службам, как ЦРУ, всегда будет плевать, пока таких людей, как Хайнрих Фицпатрик, можно использовать в своих интересах. 

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, - перевела Рейвен разговор на другую тему, - что мы просто пойдем и освободим их? 

\- Да. 

\- И он тоже? – Алекс кивнул на Саммерса. Эрик напрягся. А вот и самое интересное. Чарльзу придется сказать им. – Он же человек. Он будет только мешаться под ногами.  
Чарльз немного помедлил, потом аккуратно произнес.

\- Он мутант, Алекс. 

\- Да ну, - заязвил тот, вскинув брови. – Опять мутант? Ты же говорил, что нас очень мало. А тут, куда ни глянь, сплошные мутанты. И что он умеет, кроме как падать у чужих ворот и втягивать в неприятности? 

Помедлив снова, Чарльз сказал еще аккуратнее.

\- Он выпускает лазерные лучи из глаз.

Эрик окинул всех быстрым взглядом, не теряя из поля зрения Саммерса с Алексом. Хенк уставился на Чарльза широко распахнутыми глазами - поражен и забыл про возможного врага. Баньши лучше: переводит взгляд с Чарльза на Саммерса и обратно. Зато на лице изумление вперемешку с детским испугом. Рейвен вскочила, сжав кулаки. Но хотя бы смотрит на Саммерса. Алекс смотрит только на Саммерса.

Они заговорили все сразу: Рейвен, Баньши, Хенк, Чарльз… Алекс молчал. Он так и не спустил глаз с Саммерса, только все больше и больше краснел. Эрик сдвинулся к краю кресла. Три, два, один… Он метнулся к Алексу за мгновение до того, как тот бросился на Саммерса. Перехватил руки, дернул за ворот свитера назад. Успел заметить, что Саммерс даже не подумал защищаться. Алекс рванулся из хватки, переключая на себя внимание. 

\- Отпусти, - зашипел он. – Пусти, я его урою. Пусти ты! – уже кричал он. Его голос вплетался в возмущение Рейвен, ответы Чарльза, бормотание Баньши... Хенк пытался продраться сквозь этот гвалт…

\- А ну угомонились! – рявкнул Эрик. От его голоса замерли все, даже Алекс на секунду. – Давайте выслушаем Чарльза.

Алекс дернулся с новой силой. 

\- Он нас всех едва не убил! 

\- Полагаю, это была ошибка. Скорее всего, этот господин поспешил и обознался, – с нажимом отчеканил Эрик, встряхивая подростка. Смотрел он при этом Чарльза. Чарльз едва заметно опустил ресницы. – Не стоит повторять его ошибок.

Эрик надеялся, что Алекс держит под контролем свою силу, несмотря на охвативший его гнев. Иначе их всех тут покрошит на части.

\- Эрик почти угадал, - Чарльз почесал подбородок и сунул руки в карманы, как всегда, когда собирался говорить длинную речь, - это действительно была ошибка. Мне жаль, что я не рассказал все сразу… 

*  
\- Я уважаю чужую свободу воли, но я не стану спокойно смотреть на то, как убивают беззащитного человека.

\- Его беззащитность разнесла половину Торговой Галереи. 

\- Ты тоже оставил его в живых.

\- Да, оставил… Но знаешь, Чарльз, когда однажды я решу иначе, что ты станешь делать? 

\- Убийством нельзя ничего добиться.

\- Убийством можно спасти собственную жизнь.

\- Он не собирается нас убивать. И тебя тоже. Он дал мне слово.

\- А если он солжет?

Играя в шахматы, они пытались обсудить то, что случилось днем. На взгляд Эрика получалось у них относительно неплохо. В прошлом он, как минимум, уже находился бы в ближайшем аэропорту. Возможно, помогало то, что, остыв, Эрик решил послушаться Чарльза. И дело было не только в телепатии, которую теоретически он не мог перебороть. Шоу тоже был силен, однако, это не помешало бы Эрику загнать себя до смерти в попытках с ним справиться. Чарльз попросил ему верить. И раз уж именно это Эрик собрался делать, то делать следовало до конца. 

Их нежданный гость давно спал, остальные разошлись по своим комнатам – кроме Хенка, который заперся в своей лаборатории. В камине мирно потрескивал огонь, и вино, разлитое по бокалам, было отменным. Однако партия не клеилась, да и разговор шел с трудом. Чарльз, с усталыми глазами и побелевшими губами, против обыкновения говорил медленно. То ли устав, то ли замерзнув, он постоянно растирал пальцы. Эрик, напротив, еле сдерживался, чтобы не дать своей нервной энергии выхода в жарком споре. Наконец, он опрокинул короля на доску, признавая собственную неспособность сосредоточиться на игре. 

\- Значит, ты никогда не заставишь меня ничего делать против моей воли, но если сочтешь, что я неправ, будешь со мной бороться. Остановимся на этом, Чарльз, - Эрик помолчал. - Вообще телепатию следует признать крайне раздражающим даром… Я даже не могу начать отговаривать тебя от твоей затеи, зная, что ты уже твердо все решил. 

\- Так тебя не пугает то, что я сделал в гостиной? – в фигуре Чарльза чувствовалось напряжение. Он не желал так просто оставлять их разговор. Эрик нахмурил брови. 

\- Мы оба знаем, что если бы ты ничего не сделал, я бы убил его прямо там. Мне не нравится, что ты можешь остановить меня, когда захочешь, но я не боюсь этого.

\- И никаких опасений за свою свободу воли, которой может манипулировать телепат?

\- Свобода воли, Чарльз, это очень относительное понятие, - глаза Эрика на мгновение стали прозрачными и страшными от воспоминаний. – А в искусстве манипуляций первые места принадлежат отнюдь не телепатам… К тому же, ты был прав, хотя это мне тоже не нравится.

Чарльз как-то зримо обмяк в своем кресле.

\- Ты нам поможешь? 

\- Я же не могу оставить тебя одного.

\- Мне лестно слышать это, Эрик, но думаю, что ты не бросил бы всех тех людей умирать.

Эрик ненавидел слово «опыты», однако, это не значило, что он стал бы спасать всех, кому не повезло стать их жертвой. Он не знал этих людей. Зато прекрасно знал Чарльза, который собирался влезть в спасательную авантюру в компании неопытных подростков. Чарльз укоризненно на него посмотрел. «Ты считаешь меня лучше, чем я есть», - как можно громче подумал Эрик. 

\- Ты собираешься брать всех? 

\- Да, - взгляд Чарльза стал удивленным, – они все согласны.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Но поскольку это не мероприятие для укрепления командного духа, Хенк не пойдет. 

\- Он часть нашей команды. 

\- Он бесполезен при силовом столкновении. Его уникальная способность быстро бегать нивелируется еще более уникальной способностью вставать на линии огня. 

\- Ты не веришь в него? 

\- В том, что касается ориентирования в боевой обстановке? Нет. 

\- По твоим меркам, мы все не слишком подходим, - Чарльз сцепил руки в замок. – Ты наверняка предпочел бы сделать все сам, либо в паре со Скоттом Саммерсом. 

\- Есть опасность, что наш союз с мистером Саммерсом не проживет даже половину пути до лаборатории, - сухо парировал Эрик. – К тому же, мне надо тренировать навыки работы в команде. 

Наконец-то Чарльз впервые по-настоящему улыбнулся за этот вечер. Интересно, что он думает по поводу всей этой истории? Эрик не сомневался, что считал из головы Саммерса Чарльз намного больше, чем передал ему. Он действительно верит, что Саммерс из будущего? А если у Саммерса все же редкая форма психического расстройства? Способен ли вообще нормальный мозг разобраться в хитросплетениях фантазий безумца, отличив правду от вымысла? 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это ловушка, Чарльз? 

\- Возможно, доктор Фицпатрик уверен, что его охрана справится с нами. 

\- После того, что он видел в Торговой Галерее, это было бы глупо. 

\- А он не произвел впечатления дурака по воспоминаниям Саммерса, - подхватил Чарльз. - Но даже если это ловушка, это ничего не меняет. Эрик, мы должны помочь этим людям, - с жаром закончил он. 

Интересно, намерен ли Чарльз помогать еще и людям будущего из других воспоминаний Саммерса, пострадавшим от его, Эрика, действий? Если он правильно понял сбивчивый рассказ на мусорке, наубивал он их предостаточно. Саммерс может просто оказаться в разгаре операции у Эрика за спиной и случайно хлестнуть по нему лучами. Хотя Чарльзу проще было бы воспользоваться своими способностями и изменить ему личность, чтобы никого не пришлось убивать. Ему ведь не нравятся убийства.

Эрик взял в руки фигурку своего короля, который беспомощно лежал на доске, символизируя полную капитуляцию перед самим собой. 

\- Ты уже говорил с Мойрой? 

\- Завтра она приедет в поместье. Я не хочу объяснять ей все по телефону.

\- Собираешься сказать ей правду? 

\- Я не собираюсь ей врать.

И правда будет скрыта под слоями обтекаемых слов с тысячью значений. Эрик снова повертел короля в руках. Ему следовало бы собрать вещи и исчезнуть. Расстояние - пока единственная известная ему защита от телепата. Эрик фыркнул. Раз уж он остался, хватит пережевывать одно и то же.

\- Чарльз, а ты мог остановить Саммерса в Галерее? 

Вид у Чарльза стал задумчивый, как у человека, который ждал этого вопроса, но до сих пор не решил толком, как на него отвечать. 

\- Да, - подтвердил он подозрения Эрика после некоторой паузы, - наверное, мог.

\- Тебе что-то помешало? 

\- Ничего, кроме собственной растерянности и неспособности сосредоточиться в нужный момент… Это твой способ спросить, испугался ли я?

\- Я старался быть деликатным, Чарльз.

\- Спасибо… - Чарльз снова улыбнулся. – Да, я испугался и забыл, что я мутант, и что пока мне не грозит прямая опасность, у меня есть время сконцентрироваться и приказать ему остановиться.

Увидев, что Чарльз снова начинает растирать пальцы, Эрик наклонился и взял его руки в свои. Ледяные и мягкие. Руки книжника, непривычные ни к оружию, ни к труду. Он и должен был оказаться не готов к крикам, взрывам и собственному страху. Этому не учат в университете, этому вообще нельзя научить. Ты либо справляешься с этим, либо нет

\- Ты справился, - так и сказал Эрик. – С непривычки ты просто отреагировал как человек. 

\- Во мне много человеческого, Эрик. 

Эрик кивнул. Он начал осторожно растирать пальцы Чарльза. Он думал о том, что сам ничем не лучше. Он не стал использоваться свои способности для защиты, потому что не было времени вырывать трубы из фонтанов. Но не обманывал ли он себя этой отговоркой? Или дело в том, что в нем самом тоже оставалось слишком много человеческого? 

*

Опять встала раньше него. Скотт спросонья провел рукой по холодному одеялу рядом. Давно встала, а он даже не заметил. Ему стоит заводить будильник на час раньше. Скотт распахнул глаза. Джины не было. Не в этом времени. Он находится в 1962 году, и он должен убить Магнето. Скотт метнул взгляд на часы, и в груди похолодело. Цифры были беспощадны: у него оставалось около двух дней, чтобы завершить свой план. Он проспал двое суток! Когда у него была масса времени, он не мог сомкнуть глаз, а когда каждая минута оказалась на счету, он просто заснул, словно находился на курорте! 

Внезапно Скотт засмеялся. Звуки сначала застревали у него в горле, а потом вырывались наружу все свободней и свободней, превращаясь в хохот, отражавшийся от потолка и стен. Откинув голову назад, Скотт хохотал и хохотал над тем, что он, спаситель, возможно, миллионов людей, просто спал, позволяя истории идти, как идется. 

Он упал на постель, обессиленный этим взрывом смеха. Его голова была пуста – ни единой мысли, ни единого желания – полный вакуум. А тело, словно в насмешку, чувствовало себя отдохнувшим и готовым к любой работе. Оно требовало от него встать и чем-нибудь заняться. И поесть. Желудок подводило от голода. Скотт свесил ноги на пол. Надо пойти на кухню и забыть на время о своей главной цели, как бы трудно это ни было. Он все равно пообещал, что не тронет Магнето до того, как они освободят людей. Ему нельзя было соглашаться, но, глядя в такие же ясные, какими он знал их, глаза Профессора, который тут был младше него самого, Скотт дал слово. 

Путь на первый этаж занял у него неожиданно много времени. Он часто останавливался, оглядываясь по сторонам. Все было таким знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. Ковры, картины, деревянные панели на стенах. Скотту снова стало казаться, что он находится во сне, хотя сколько раз он уже получал доказательства обратного.

\- У меня получилось!!! Получилось! – тишину дома прорезал громкий радостный вопль, и через входную дверь вихрем пронесся рыжий юноша – Баньши. Он подпрыгивал на месте, как жеребенок. – А вы не верили! Ях-ху! 

Он кричал упоенно, на весь мир, не заботясь о том, слышит ли его в действительности хоть кто-нибудь. 

\- Орать-то так зачем? - сварливо буркнул зашедший следом Алекс. Баньши обернулся и, разбежавшись, запрыгнул Алексу на спину. 

\- Йо-хо-хо, мой верный конь, - Баньши замахал у себя над головой снятой кофтой. - Кто говорил, что у меня не выйдет! А вышло! Вышло!

\- Я тебе сейчас покажу коня, - Алекс ловко скинул его на пол. Баньши, не растерявшись, вцепился ему в руку и утащил за собой. Минуту мальчишки возились в подобие драки, отфыркиваясь, смеясь и что-то крича друг другу. Наконец, Баньши вывернулся ужом из-под Алекса и бросился из холла вон.

\- Не догонишь, не догонишь, - успел он крикнуть Алексу, который все равно умудрился не отстать.

\- Иногда они ведут себя, как настоящие дети, - Скотт, которого подростки даже не заметили, обернулся. Рядом стояла сестра Профессора, Рейвен, в смущающей своей длиной юбке. – Выспались? 

В девушке не чувствовалось враждебности. Возможно, Профессор уже все ей объяснил.

\- Да, спасибо. А что произошло? – Скотт кивнул в сторону убежавших мальчишек. 

\- Баньши научился летать. Раньше пытался прыгать со второго этажа, но только переломал весть кустарник под окнами. 

\- Не получалось? 

\- Никак. Ему не хватало высоты. 

Рейвен шагнула к нему ближе. Отметив любопытство, блестевшее в ее глазах, и зарождающийся женский интерес, Скотт поторопился отвлечь ее внимание. 

\- И какой вы нашли выход? 

\- Видели тарелку у нас во дворе? Мы забрались туда, надели на Шона крылья, которые сделал ему Хенк, и попросили прыгнуть.

\- И он согласился.

\- Конечно, нет!

Экспрессия девушки была так заразительна, что Скотт не выдержал и улыбнулся. Он представлял высоту тарелки и состояние бедного парня перед падением в неизвестность. Каждый из них переживал что-то подобное, боясь и желая сделать шаг вперед на пути обретения контроля над собственной силой. Этому мальчику повезло, что он встретил Профессора. 

\- Эрик столкнул его, он закричал и полетел, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Рейвен.

\- Прости? 

\- Эрик неожиданно подтолкнул его в спину. Сам бы он в жизни не решился. 

Ситуация перестала казаться Скотту смешной или даже забавной. 

\- И вы ему позволили? – резко спросил он.

\- Хотела бы посмотреть на того, кто решится что-то Эрику запрещать, - в смехе девушки на этот раз скользнула завистливая нотка, которая как кнутом протянула Скотта по грудине. - Он всегда делает то, что считает нужным.

\- Профессор, например.

\- Чарльз? Чарльз не знал. Эрик не стал его предупреждать, - легкомысленная девчонка только пожала плечами.

\- Конечно, он не стал! Профессор не позволил бы подвергать Баньши опасности!

\- Да о какой опасности вы говорите?

\- А если бы Шон разбился? 

Рейвен, наконец, обратила внимание на похолодевший, колючий тон Скотта. 

\- Мне кажется, вы слишком серьезно все воспринимаете. Баньши умеет летать, только боялся попробовать по-настоящему. Эрик просто помог ему.

Это стало последней каплей. Скотт вспылил. 

\- Эрик просто рискнул жизнью твоего друга. При падении с такой высоты не выживают даже мутанты. Шон боялся, он не был готов, а вместо поддержки его ударили в спину. Магн… Эрик ни во что не ставит чужую жизнь. Но тебя, кажется, чужое равнодушие только восхищает.

Девушка отступила на шаг. На ее щеках запылал румянец, будто Скотт отвесил ей две полновесные пощечины.

\- Дурак ты, – сказала она. В ее глазах больше не было никакого интереса. 

 

Обедали они все вместе. Рейвен злилась и демонстративно игнорировала Скотта. Ему было немного стыдно за свою вспышку, но неправым он себя не считал. Вскоре мысли об обиженной девушке полностью вылетели из его головы. Скотт мог думать только о Магнето. Он садился за стол, не зная, как заставит себя находиться рядом с монстром, однако, чем дольше длился обед, тем больше Скотт почти с ужасом убеждался, что Магнето похож на него самого. Он иногда шикал на ребят, чтобы те вели себя тише, как сам Скотт в Школе, или предавал кому-то тарелку, или время от времени вставлял короткие замечания. И это Магнето! Которого все, будто сговорившись, звали Эриком и который не призывал через слово к уничтожению людей, словно скрывая свою сущность. А больнее всего уязвляло то, как они с Профессором привычно – видно, что привычно – обменивались шутками и смотрели друг на друга с интересом и уважением. Скотт был рад, что Баньши никак не мог перестать описывать свои ощущения во время полета. Это позволяло хоть изредка отвлекаться.

\- А нам это поможет? - вдруг спросил Баньши. – Когда мы пойдем освобождать тех людей? 

\- Нет, - ответил Эрик.

\- Мы не собираемся нападать на них с воздуха, - почти одновременно с ним произнес Чарльз, объясняя, что стоит за коротким отрицанием. Шон погрустнел. Видно было, что в своем воображении он уже приготовился совершать что-то важное, используя открывшийся навык.

\- А когда мы собираемся? – уточнил Алекс, вмиг посерьезнев. Хенк при этом вопросе почему-то уставился в свою тарелку. Скотт обратился в слух.

\- Мойра должна приехать завтра утром. 

\- Только завтра? – невольно вырвалось у него.

\- А ты думал, что Чарльз добывает информацию, пронзая время и пространство? – Магнето насмешливо приподнял брови. – Мойра не самый высокопоставленный сотрудник ЦРУ, так что ей придется пойти на должностное преступление, чтобы найти документы, не предназначенные для ее глаз. А на подготовку преступлений, мистер Саммерс, - едкую иронию в голосе Магнето можно было черпать ложкой, - всегда требуется время.

\- Она обещала справиться до вечера, - поспешил вмешаться Профессор. Укоризна в его взгляде, брошенном на Магнето, мешалась с искрами веселья.

Точно так же, как сестра! Скотт еле подавил в себе вспышку возмущения. Неужели Профессор находит эти шутки про преступления смешными? Профессор ведь прочел его память! Как он может веселиться, если Магнето вот-вот сам станет преступником. Если уже не стал. Скотт сомневался, что до сих про Эрик Леншерр вел себя как законопослушный гражданин. Одно упоминание Шоу уже указывало на то, что у него есть враг среди мутантов. И еще неизвестно, виноват ли этот Шоу вообще в чем-нибудь, кроме того, что его невзлюбил Магнето.

\- По-моему, Чарльз, ты не говорил, что мы должны уложиться в какое-то время, - Рейвен, оперлась подбородком на кисть. – Так что подождем до завтра. К тому же, вдруг Мойра выяснит, что ЦРУ разберется со всем самостоятельно. Вдруг, чтобы не допустить повторения нападений, они решат ликвидировать все похожие на наш департаменты. И мы так и не увидим нашего Баньши, несущегося под потолком по бесконечным коридорам.

\- Ты просто мне завидуешь, - немедленно вскинулся рыжий и показал ей язык. Рейвен тут же перекинулась в Шона и показала язык в ответ. Магнето жестко улыбнулся.

\- Мойра приехала, - сказал Чарльз, но Скотт его не услышал. Рейвен – Мистик?!

*  
Скотт сбежал от них. В бункере, прикрыв за собой дверь, он прислонился к стене и сжал голову руками. Будь проклят этот мир, так похожий на его собственный, а на поверку оказавшийся совершенно другим. Мистик здесь! Она – сестра профессора. Магнето – его лучший друг. Как такое вообще могло получиться? Как она могла потом пытаться убить его? Прижавшись затылком к холодной обшивке, Скотт в очередной раз подумал, что это безумие, с которым надо кончать как можно быстрей. Завтра. Они назначили операцию на завтра, когда истекал последний день срока, отведенного ему загадочным человеком. У него еще есть шанс, хотя он, как телок, почти попал в прежнюю ловушку. Если что-то пойдет не так, он снова не успеет. Следовало наплевать на все и уничтожить Магнето в первый подходящий момент, хоть прямо за завтраком, когда тот так непринужденно шутил по поводу преступлений. Пусть он никогда не стал бы после этого учеником и другом Профессора, но и Профессор никогда не лишился бы ног, а тысячи других своих жизней. И зачем только Профессор взял с него слово погодить с убийством Магнето до того, как они освободят людей. На мгновение в душе Скотта вспыхнул гнев на Чарльза Ксавьера, но он тут же устыдился этого чувства. Профессору здесь не так много лет. Магнето его лучший друг. Он просто не понимает всей нависшей над ним опасности. И он, Скотт Саммерс, видевший и переживший все беды, пошел у этого непонимания на поводу! Он не хотел этого делать. Но должен был. Потому что где-то там, в бетонном четырехэтажном институте, работал человек, показавший ему фотографию младенца-тыквы. И если он убьет Магнето, в логово этого человека полезет Профессор, не умеющий еще толком ничего, и дети, которые умеют еще меньше. Можно было давиться собственной желчью, но не признать было нельзя: лучше Магнето их не прикроет там никто.

Скотт оторвался от стены и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Бункер перед ним был серым, пустым и молчаливым. Не собиравшимся никак комментировать его сомнения. В конце концов, попробовал успокоить себя Скотт, шестеро мутантов справятся с человеческой охраной. И после этого он исполнит свое предназначение. Профессор поймет его выбор. Профессор уже все знает и наверняка примет верное решение не мешать ему. Он никогда не ошибается.

\- Это мой полигон. Чего явился?

Скотт обернулся. У порога стоял тот самый светловолосый крепыш – Алекс, чьи способности немного походили на его собственные. Скотт ничуть не заблуждался: по ярости в глазах Алекса становилось понятно, что он, будь на то его воля, вышвырнул бы Скотта из особняка быстрее Магнето, который демонстрировал лишь прагматичное равнодушие. Но Алекс так же, как и сам Скотт оказался заложником уважения к Профессору. Это вызывало иррациональную симпатию к парню.

\- Я хотел побыть один. Это место показалось мне подходящим.

\- Неправильно тебе показалось.

Алекс склонил голову, повел шеей, как перед дракой. 

\- Я тебе не верю, – рубанул он. – Ни тебе, ни твоей истории. Может, ты что-то и видел, а, может, и врешь все. 

\- Ты не веришь Чарльзу? 

\- Чарльзу верю. Но вдруг ты умеешь от телепатов мысли скрывать или еще какую хренотень? Я тебя предупреждаю, только попробуй тронуть кого-то из моих друзей. 

\- У меня этого даже в мыслях нет, - серьезно заверил его Скотт. Он еле сдержал улыбку при виде такой горячности. Все-таки кое-какие вещи действительно не менялись. Ученики Профессора по-прежнему были готовы защищать его ото всех на свете. 

\- Ну конечно. А кто едва не шлепнул нас пару дней назад? И если ты действительно ошибся, тогда ты еще больший долбоеб, чем я думал. 

\- Я прошу за это прощения. Клянусь, что не хотел навредить никому из вас, - эта маленькая ложь не вредила никому хорошему. Однако, вспомнив о Магнето, Скотт не смог удержаться от еще одного вопроса: - А в число твоих друзей входит Магнето?

\- Не знаю такого, – отрезал Алекс.

\- Эрика Леншерра.

Взгляд мальчишки стал подозрительным. В голосе зазвучал вызов.

\- Он из нашей команды. Так что учти, если что.

Скотт кивнул. Он чувствовал, как неприязнь к нему буквально пропитывает неподвижный воздух бункера, а он не хотел ссориться с этим грубоватым, но преданным и честным парнем. Алекс переступил с ноги на ногу. Неприязнь в его взгляде усилилась. На лице явно читалось желание что-то спросить и раздражение из-за того, что ему необходимо это делать.

\- Ты хочешь что-то еще сказать мне? – помог ему Скотт. В ответ Алекс наградил его неистовым взглядом. Скотт подумал, что он сейчас развернется и уйдет, но мальчишка удивил его.

\- Твои лучи из глаз… Ты ими управляешь? Когда хочешь, выключаешь, когда хочешь, включаешь? 

\- Нет, - так вот в чем дело. Контроль силы. Скотт отрицательно покачал головой. – Стоит мне открыть глаза, и лучи льются потоком. Поэтому в бою приходится носить визор. Он позволяет их использовать только по желанию и лучше фокусировать.

\- Значит, не можешь, - вспыхнувшая было надежда в глазах Алекса, погасла. Вместо проверенного рецепта какая-то техническая хрень. Скотт мог понять его разочарование. И его наивность. 

\- Расскажи об этом Хенку. Он что-нибудь обязательно придумает.

Алекс только хмыкнул и, развернувшись, наконец, ушел. Скотт усмехнулся. Парень даже не представляет, как ему повезло, что у них есть Хенк. 

*

Тусклый свет бра перемешивался с сумерками, прокравшимися в комнату, и буквы снова начали двоиться перед глазами. Эрик потянулся к выключателю, чтобы прибавить яркости. Свободная страница, которую до того он придерживал пальцем, тут же перевернулась, открывая ему название следующего раздела книги - «Магнитные поля рассеяния». Под ним стройными рядами шагали формулы с интегралами и десятком переменных. Просто удивительно, как много средств люди вынуждены использовать для описания того, что Эрик чувствовал всем своим существом. Он решил пропустить бесполезные для него расчеты и сразу перейти к природе самого явления.

Не успел он приняться за текст, как в дверь тихо постучали. Почти сразу же она скрипнула, приоткрываясь, и через небольшую щелку (и почему нельзя было дверь распахнуть, если уж никто не собирался ждать его ответа?) просочился Баньши. Вид у подростка был решительный и смущенный одновременно. С такой же, только чуть более бледной мордашкой, Шон слушал их план по освобождению людей из лаборатории несколько часов назад.

\- Можно? 

\- Входи, - Эрик кивнул на кровать, откладывая книгу корешком вверх. Баньши сел у него в ногах и первым делом одними губами прочитал название на обложке: «Механика жидкости и газа». Он посмотрел на потолок, по сторонам, немного попрыгал вверх-вниз на пружинящем матрасе. 

\- По телевизору сказали, что завтра будет хорошая погода, - помявшись, начал он. Неяркий свет лампы освещал подбородок и шею, с кадыком, который то и дело двигался, когда Баньши сглатывал. - Но, наверное, нам это неважно. Хотя лучше бы был дождь. Герои в фильмах всегда едут на дело в дождь, когда стемнеет… Эрик, я хотел спросить… Я понимаю, что мы не в фильме, но мне кажется, туда лучше было бы поехать ночью.

В голосе Шона звучали вопросительные интонации. Эрик сам хотел бы знать, почему мистер Саммерс так настаивал на том, чтобы операция началась завтра утром. Дело было явно не в еще одной ловушке – Чарльз бы не позволил себя обмануть. Но, судя по тому, как хмуро Чарльз смотрел на Саммерса – он знал, в чем дело. 

\- Боишься? – спросил Эрик вместо того, чтобы делиться этими размышлениями.

Поковыряв носком кроссовка пол, Баньши кивнул. Тут же испуганно обернулся, проверяя реакцию Эрика. Тот не спешил развеять его страхи, но и не гнал, и Шон решился продолжить.

\- Я боюсь оказаться для вас помехой. Если вдруг опять испугаюсь.

\- Именно поэтому мы идем туда командой. Мы тебе поможем, если что-то пойдет не так, - Шон не выглядел убежденным, и Эрик, едва заметно улыбнувшись, добавил: - Ты же не думаешь, что я или Чарльз не справимся с тобой, если ты потеряешь над собой контроль? - Шон яростно замотал головой из стороны в сторону, показывая, что нет, такого он и в мыслях не держал. - Хотя я думаю, что у тебя все получится, и вмешиваться нам не придется.

Шон порозовел и еще немного попрыгал на матрасе. Эрик терпеливо ждал.

\- А как ты меня отключил тогда, в Галерее? Можешь показать? Вдруг пригодится. 

\- Хорошо, - Шон, не ожидавший такого легкого согласия, удивленно посмотрел на него, но Эрик, развеселившийся в душе, с невозмутимым видом продолжил: - Наклони голову… Нет, вправо, чтобы я видел. Сбоку проявляется мышца. Дотронься.

Баньши наощупь нашел продолговатую выпирающую мышцу и покивал.

\- В середине этой мышцы на поверхность выходит сонная артерия. Она разделяется на две ветви. Условно назовем их внешняя и внутренняя. В точке разветвления находится клубок нервов. Если резко ударить туда, человек потеряет сознание. 

Баньши пощупал мышцу, нашел примерную середину и потыкал в нее пальцами. Ничего не почувствовав, он потыкал в нее снова. Растерянный, обернулся к Эрику. Тот, не скрываясь, улыбался. 

\- На то, чтобы научиться бить правильно уходят недели. Поэтому лучше кричи, Шон. Так намного надежней.

Баньши покраснел.

\- Только целенаправленно на охрану, - уточнил он через смущение. 

\- Безусловно, - подтвердил Эрик и похлопал его по руке. 

Глядя, как Шон выскальзывает из комнаты так же тихо, как вошел, Эрик думал, как легко отвлечь детей от одних вещей, заняв другими. Шон совершенно забыл о первом беспокоящем его вопросе: почему они, черт возьми, вынуждены были начинать силовую операцию в разгар дня?


	5. Часть 5

Дорога – накатанная грунтовка, незаметно родившаяся из ленты ровного асфальта – кое-где петляла, закручиваясь между лугами и небольшими рощицами. После каждого поворота Эрик бросал взгляд на карту. Отвлекшись в очередной раз на поиск тонкой черной линии на бумаге, он не заметил, как коричневый «Форд» со встречной полосы посигналил идущей впереди машине Чарльза.

\- Наш сосед, - пояснила Рейвен, махнув в окно рукой.

\- Отстойный цвет, - пренебрежительно заявил Алекс. Он сидел вразвалку, закинув локти на спинку по обеим сторонам от себя. Рейвен закатила глаза, показывая, что она думает о таких манерах.

\- Может, вместо своих ценных замечаний, ты еще раз повторишь план?

\- Было бы что повторять!

И здесь Эрик не мог не согласиться с Алексом. Весь их «план» состоял из пяти пунктов. Они подъезжают к институту (к всеобщему изумлению, он оказался лишь в паре часов езды от поместья Чарльза). Снимают охрану у ворот. Рейвен меняет облик и ведет всю их группу в правое рабочее крыло. Там они разделяются. Рейвен освобождает пленников, а все остальные проверяют этажи в поисках доктора Фицпатрика. 

\- Проверяют или зачищают? - уточнил Эрик во время обсуждения. 

Чарльз оторвался от карты графства, расстеленной на большом столе. Сверху на ней лежал план помещений Исследовательского Института Радиации, как их цель значилась в бумагах ЦРУ. Чарльз был бледен, его губы были сжаты.

\- Я бы предпочел обойтись без лишних убийств. 

\- Что, в таком случае, ты планируешь сделать с доктором Фицпатриком? - снова спросил Эрик. – Мы не можем позволить ему вернуться обратно в ЦРУ. 

\- Мы передадим его американскому правосудию. 

\- Которое отдаст его хозяевам через несколько дней.

\- Нет, если делом займется Федеральный Прокурор США, и оно получит огласку.

Ребята молчали, с тревогой переводя взгляды с него на Чарльза и обратно. Интересно, понимает ли хоть кто-нибудь из них, о чем именно они спорят? Саммерс - понимал, поэтому уже привычно сверлил его ненавидящим взглядом. 

\- Тогда надо позаботиться, чтобы снимки с подопытными попали в газеты. У тебя есть знакомый редактор, на которого можно положиться? 

\- Мистер Арчер из «Нью Йорк Таймс». Он был другом моего отчима.

\- Одна из самых влиятельных газет страны… - Эрик кивнул. – Неплохо.

_«Я не согласен, Чарльз. Институт вместе с доктором следует уничтожить. Ты должен понимать, что ЦРУ не отдаст так просто своего человека»,_ \- одновременно мысленно сказал он.

_«Виновных наказывает закон. У нас нет права карать их, как заблагорассудится»._

_«Тогда, тебе следует надеяться, что все пойдет по плану»._

_«Значит, ты согласен?»_

Эрик был согласен. И теперь они ехали, не скрываясь, на двух машинах к человеку, который их ждал. 

 

Они проскочили границу зоны отчуждения. О том, что земли и дорога теперь принадлежат Институту, указывал лишь одинокий столб, вкопанный прямо посреди поля. На столбе висел железный знак с надписью белым по синему: «ТЕРРИТОРИЯ ИНСТИТУТА РАДИАЦИИ». Ни ограды, ни предупреждения, ни даже пары человек, которые могли бы сойти за блок-пост, охраняющий государственные тайны. Только ковер зеленой травы впереди и позади, на сколько хватало глаз, будничный и неопасный. «Мирный», - подобрал слово Эрик.

От столба дорога шла вверх небольшим уклоном. Машина то и дело подскакивала на ухабах, мешая уснуть двум пассажирам, которых разморило тепло и монотонный пейзаж за окном. После первой вершины их ждал спуск в неглубокую впадину перед второй вершиной, и тут Эрик коротко бросил: 

\- Почти приехали. Готовьтесь. 

У Рейвен вырвалось удивленное восклицание, когда уже через несколько минут их машины останавливались возле высокого бетонного забора с распашными воротами. А Эрик прикрыл глаза: усталость с подспудной тревогой сыграли с ним злую шутку. На какую-то секунду он увидел другой забор с рядами колючей проволоки над ним и автоматчиков в серых касках на вышках. 

\- И что теперь? Будем стучать? - спросил Алекс. С близкого расстояния стало видно, что в серо-зеленые створки ворот врезана темно-зеленая калитка для персонала. Видеокамер Эрик не увидел. 

\- Может, я крикну? 

\- Пустите, мы людей освобождать пришли? – громко фыркнула Рейвен над предложением Баньши. Прежде чем кто-то успел ее остановить, она подбежала к воротам и действительно постучала. И нетерпеливо постучала снова. Когда калитка со скрипом приоткрылась, Рейвен немедленно втиснулась в образовавшийся проем. Она с горячечным оживлением что-то рассказывала. Она прижимала руки к груди, всплескивала ими, хваталась за голову – ни дать ни взять, хрупкая перепуганная девушка, которая вместе с компанией сбилась с дороги. Наконец, калитка распахнулась. Рейвен подалась в бок, пропуская сначала одного охранника, затем второго... Они безвольно осели на землю, стоило им сделать несколько шагов.

\- Они будут спать несколько часов, - Чарльз опустил руку. Рейвен показала ему большой палец, вызвав у Баньши нервный смешок. Алекс, кажется, пробормотал что-то вроде: «Глупая девчонка». Эрик посмотрел на Саммерса:

\- Пойдешь первым за ней. 

К удивлению Эрика, протестовать тот не стал. За Саммерсом поочередно последовали Чарльз, Алекс и Шон. Эрик медлил, настороженно оглядываясь. Зеленые поля на мили вокруг, неширокая дорога – пустая в обе стороны. Из всех звуков – треск, пенье и посвистывания насекомых в траве. Любой чужак здесь – как на ладони. Их уже должны были заметить.

Перед тем, как переступить порожек калитки Эрик обернулся в последний раз. Их машины четко вырисовывались на голубом фоне неба. Вокруг не было видно не души.

 

\- Эй, Джим, - крикнул охраннику-Рейвен один из двух ребят, выглядывающих из пропускного помещения рабочего крыла, - это еще кто?

\- Веду им нулевой уровень показать, - залихватски подмигнула ему Рейвен. – Ключи давай. 

Парень понимающе улыбнулся, протягивая связки. Он и его напарник остались на своих местах с мыслью о новой партии подопытных, застившей им весь мир.

 

Лаборатории ученых везде одинаковы, мрачно думал Эрик. Они миновали три двери и вышли в коридор медицинского блока. Везде стены выложены кафелем, везде поддерживается идеальная чистота. Разве что здесь боксы забраны стеклянными окнами, что было невозможно представить в лагере. Да медицинские приборы возле коек выглядели намного современней. Эрик внезапно заметил, что они все держатся очень близко друг к другу, словно стараясь почувствовать себя уверенней в этом мертвенно-стерильном месте. 

\- Я пошла, - Рейвен направилась к лестнице на нулевой уровень. 

\- Подожди, - окликнул ее Эрик. Он повернулся к Саммерсу: - Ей нужен напарник.

\- Не нужен, - резко ответил тот. – Постоянной охраны там не бывает. Я понадоблюсь здесь.

Нахмурившись, Рейвен решительно вмешалась в перепалку: 

\- Эрик, мы же уже все решили!

Они решили, и Эрик согласился. Но тревожное чувство только усиливалось с каждым новым – удивительно легким – преодолением очередного препятствия. 

\- Она не коммандос, если ты не заметил, - он снова попытался надавить на Саммерса, Рейвен закусила губы и, не слушая дальше, побежала по лестнице вниз. Эрику захотелось выругаться. - Ей понадобится помощь, если что-то пойдет не так.

 

\- Она справится, – губы Саммерса кривились в почти ненавидящей усмешке. – У нее к таким делам талант. 

Когда они пойдут ловить Шоу, у всех будут четко расписанные функции. Все будут выполнять приказы. И с ними не будет мистера Саммерса. Эрик вернул ему улыбку:

– Я пойду за ней сам.

Он не успел сделать ни шага.

\- Руки вверх и медленно повернулись ко мне лицом, - ударил ему в спину приказ. Он повиновался, наблюдая за тем, как остальные делают то же самое. Поворот коридора в трех метрах сзади. Проворонили. «Сколько?» - успел он беззвучно спросить у Саммерса. Тот шевельнул двумя пальцами, поднимая руки. Справа от Эрика Баньши глядел на людей с оружием с открытым ртом.

\- Я сказал повернуться ко мне лицом, - а это уже предназначалось только ему, Эрику.

\- Шон… - одними губами позвал он Баньши. – Шон. 

И уже громче охраннику:

\- Сейчас. Только без нервов. 

Поворачиваясь, он пристально смотрел на подростка, завладевая его вниманием. И взглядом указал на охрану. И еще раз, надеясь, что мальчик поймет. Глаза Баньши стали, как плошки. Он кивнул, самым безобразным образом привлекая к себе внимание. И выдохнул. А Эрик сминал все оружие, которое было уже на обмякших телах.

Застегивая на их руках найденные на теле наручники, Эрик щурился. Оба охранника были в жилетах оливково-зеленого цвета. В отличие от тех, которые несколько лет назад довелось поносить Эрику, на этих уже был защитный воротник. Новый образец. А автоматы - М16, которые даже не во всех армейских частях еще стояли на вооружении. Чарльз наивен, если действительно считает, что огласка вынудит ЦРУ пойти на попятную.

*  
\- Я пойду за Рейвен, - поднявшись с корточек Магнето мимоходом потрепал Баньши по плечу. Подросток аж засиял после этого, подметил Скотт с неожиданной досадой. 

\- Подожди, - перебил его Профессор. Он будто к чему-то прислушивался. – Сюда идет ребенок. 

Они все замолчали. От внезапной тишины, нарушаемой лишь тяжелым дыханием Алекса, Скотта продрал по спине невольный озноб. Эта лаборатория была не первой виденной в его жизни, наверное, даже не самой страшной. Но он никогда еще не испытывал ни к одной из них такого отвращения. 

До него донесся тихий шлепающий звук. Он становился все громче, и, наконец, из-за того же поворота, откуда появилась охрана, вышла девочка в розовом платьице. Гольф девочки как обычно был приспущен на одной ноге, во рту – чупа-чупс. Она уставилась на незнакомых людей круглыми темными глазами. 

\- Зарина, - Скотт вспомнил ее имя. Он решительно протиснулся вперед. Девочка казалась совсем маленькой с высоты его роста, – помнишь меня?

Она энергично закивала. Темные волосики смешно залетали вверх-вниз. 

\- Ты тот дядя из супермаркета, да? А почему ты всегда носишь очки? 

\- Чтобы никто не видел моих глаз. 

\- Жаль. Они такие классные. Красным так пу-уф! А это кто? 

\- Мы его друзья, - Профессор подошел к нему сзади,– меня зовут Чарльз.

\- А меня – Зарина. Мне шесть лет. 

\- Какое красивое имя. Зарина, а ты хочешь прогуляться? Мы сами сходим к твоему папе. А тебя выведем на улицу. Пойдешь с ним? – Чарльз махнул рукой Баньши. 

Зарина склонила голову, рассматривая Шона. 

\- А он хороший? - уточнила она. 

\- Конечно, - Саммерс подхватил ее на руки. – Иди сюда. 

От девочки пахло цветущими яблонями. Запах, чуждый этому месту, разливался в воздухе. Как будто распахнулись окна в неведомый сад, и весна пришла взять их за руки.

Скотт почувствовал головокружение. Он глубоко вздохнул - не помогло, голова продолжала наливаться тяжестью. Ему пришлось опустить девочку на пол, чтобы случайно не выронить. Кто-то закашлялся за его спиной.

\- Баньши, - позвал он парня и сглотнул полный рот слюны. Да что такое? Скотт потер лоб, оказавшийся внезапно мокрым. Почему-то стало трудно дышать, грудную клетку сдавило. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда запропастился Баньши, однако, не смог ничего разглядеть. Перед глазами плавало мутное пятно, которое накрывало стремительно увеличивающимся черным частоколом. Да что?... Ноги Скотта подкосились, плечи задергались, и он упал.

*

Перед глазами Эрика проплывали круги. Они переливались оттенками фиолетово-зеленого, дрейфовали в разные стороны, накладывались друг на друга, исчезали и появлялись. От их постоянного движения тошнило. Эрик заставил себя моргнуть несколько раз. Круги побледнели и выцвели. Мир за ними оказался белым, холодным и пахнущим хлоркой. В этом мире он лежал на каталке, укрытый простыней по горло, а прямо над ним в потолке было вырезано отверстие, закрытое шторкой.

\- А вот и наш последний гость пришел в себя, - услышал Эрик чей-то голос. – Теперь мы можем начать… 

*

\- Папа, а у меня не получается смотреть на них всех, - пожаловалась своему отцу девочка, которую от пленников отделяла многослойная стена пятигранного опытного блока. Она сидела на высоком табурете перед панелью управления и смотрела в центральный монитор на пять неподвижных фигур. Ее ручки беспокойно елозили по аккуратно расправленной юбке, то и дело норовя скомкать подол. Ее розовая одежда была единственным ярким пятном в этом белом утилитарном помещении. Неуместным – словно подчеркивая, что то, что девочка делает, не имеет никакого отношения к науке. 

\- Ты потерпи немного, сейчас папа все исправит, - Фицпатрик присел рядом с дочкой и погладил маленький кулачок, сжавшийся от напряжения. Ручка была влажной, Зарина старалась изо всех сил. 

*

\- Но прежде… - продолжил тот же голос после небольшой паузы, - я бы хотел узнать о ваших способностях. Про телепатию профессора Ксавьера мне известно. Про его сестру тоже… Ее мы привяжем.

Раздавшийся вслед за этими словами непонятный звук заставил Эрика перекатить голову налево. У стены стояла каталка с Рейвен, укрытой такой же белой простыней. Девушка была в своем истинном облике. Золотые глаза сверкали. 

\- Там было пять человек, - зашептала она, заметив взгляд Эрика. - Они начали стрелять. Я себя выдала. 

_«Потеряла хладнокровие»_ \- эта простая мысль формировалась в мозгу Эрика целую вечность. 

\- Про господина в очках мне известно... Молодого человека со светлыми волосами я видел в деле... Их обоих тоже будет достаточно просто зафиксировать. Рыжеволосый молодой человек… Да-да, вы… У вас что?

_«Баньши цел»_ \- в этот раз слова сложились быстрей.

\- Я кричу на… - неуверенный шепот Шона прервался на мгновение, - н-на ультразвуке. 

_«Боится»._

\- Ах, вот откуда беспокоящее ощущение страха, которое я испытал во время прошлой демонстрации. Просто замечательно. Заклейте ему рот и привяжите. 

Послышался звук отворяющейся двери, шаги, и два человека в защитных костюмах начали переходить от каталки к каталке, останавливаться и чем-то шуршать. На визгливом звуке отклеивающегося от бабины пластыря, Эрик повернул голову в противоположную сторону. Чарльз… Чарльз тоже должен был здесь. Чарльз лежал на соседней каталке. Он моргнул Эрику, показывая, что видит.

\- А что нам скажет наш последний гость?

Эрик снова уставился в потолок. Чужие воспоминания всплывали в голове обрывками. Радиационные пушки над отверстиями. Чужое лицо с бордовыми пятнами и выпученными глазами. Микрофоны. Камеры. Стерильная белизна… Щегольский доктор, стоящий в непринужденной позе возле пульта управления.

\- Пошел ты… - пробормотал он. Мгновение ничего не происходило. Мгновение повисшее молчание выжидало, как невидимый зверь. А потом зверь прыгнул. Тело Эрика выгнулось, все его члены хаотично запрыгали. Он пытался остановить это. Пытался остановиться. И не мог, словно телом его управлял какой-то обезумевший кукловод. Эта мысль была ужасна, но время страха, ожидавшего своего часа, чтобы пробраться в сознание, так и не пришло - раньше успела головная боль. Она обрушилась, скрутила, разрезала мозг на части… Она не дала даже понять, что отказываются дышать легкие… Когда Эрик упал назад на каталку, когда его отпустили невидимые челюсти зверя, он мог только хрипло втягивать в себя воздух, лишенный сил.

\- Очень грубо, - вновь раздавшийся голос был холодным и строгим. - Я не желаю, чтобы моя дочь слышала такие слова…. – блок наполнил глубокий усталый вздох. – Я спрошу еще раз, теперь вас, профессор Ксавьер. Какие способности у вашего друга?

После некоторого молчания голос с легкой досадой продолжил: 

\- Ваше упорство заставляет меня подозревать, что вы все еще надеетесь освободиться. При помощи таинственных способностей вашего друга, разумеется. Однако мне придется вас разочаровать. Кем бы он ни был... Профессор Ксавьер, я обращаюсь к вам, как к единственному в достаточной мере образованному человеку… Я хочу рассказать вам о своей дочке. 

Из всей фразы, которая представлялась ему непрекращающимся потоком звуков, Эрик разобрал только последнее слово. «Девочка…» Маленькая фигурка и запах яблоневого цвета, ставший непереносимым перед тем, как они все рухнули на пол белого коридора.

– Природа наградила Зарину редким даром... Я дерзнул бы даже назвать его редчайшим. Если бы ей не приходилось напрягаться непозволительно сильно для девочки ее лет, я бы даже с удовольствием попросил вас угадать, какой именно… Благо подсказка лежит прямо на поверхности…

_«Зарина…_ \- зацепился за имя Эрик… - _Зарина… Запах цветущих яблонь… Зарина… Зари-н…»_

\- …как мне удалось выяснить в ходе некоторого количества экспериментов… тут, конечно, больше подошло бы слово «предположить», но я готов взять на себя смелость и употребить выражение «выяснить»… она контролирует выделение фермента ацетилхолинестеразы в организме человека. Вы должны знать, что это такое, профессор, но на всякий случай я напомню. 

_«Зарин. В жидком виде имеет запах цветущих яблонь»._

-… когда наш мозг передает импульс какой-либо мышце, выделяется медиатор ацетилхолин, под воздействием которого мышца сокращается. Он практически мгновенно утилизируется упомянутой мной ацетилхолинестеразой. После этого передача импульса прекращается. Если ацетилхолинестераза не выделяется, импульсы продолжают передаваться на мышцы без остановки... И мышцы без остановки продолжат сокращаться, и сокращаться, и сокращаться. Догадываетесь, к чему это приведет?

_«Поражает нервную систему»._

\- …Зарина уже умеет регулировать выделение ацетилхолинестеразы раздельно для разных групп мышц. Воздействие ее способностей намного более высококультурно, чем воздействие газа, в честь которого я ее назвал. Зарин, это дитя человеческого разума умеет только убивать, моя дочка Зарина – дитя природы – способна на куда большее. Так что смерть от неминуемого удушья вам не грозит… Если, конечно, она правильно распределит свои силы. Она еще мала и быстро устает. Так какие способности у нашего несговорчивого друга, профессор Ксавьер? Вы ответите мне, вы же теперь понимаете, что нам нельзя перегружать ребенка? 

_«Первые признаки - сужение зрачков, головная боль, кашель, потоотделение, конвульсии»._

\- Он управляет металлом, - голос Чарльза был каким-то смазанным. Эрик закрыл глаза. Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы восстановиться после воздействия силы Зарины? У него все еще непроизвольно и мелко дергались ноги. 

*  
Фицпатрик снова сел перед Зариной на колени. 

\- С двумя справишься? 

Она кивнула, оторвав взгляд от экрана. Даже сейчас она походила на свою мать. Ее глаза цвета грецкого ореха еще были по-детски круглыми, но Фицпатрик уже видел, что лет через десять взросление придаст им миндалевидную форму и косметике останется лишь подчеркивать их выразительность и глубину. Черты ее лица к тому времени уже сформируются окончательно и тогда, наверное, она станет точной копией Кейтлин. Его Кейтлин. Его Зарина. 

Девочка, тем временем, снова перевела взгляд на экран. 

*

\- …Итак, за вами, профессор, и вами, несговорчивый молодой человек, будет следить Зарина. У вас обоих слишком опасные мутации, что доверять вашу охрану лишь людям и фиксирующим ремням. Спешу предупредить появление глупых надежд – стены блока для Зарины не помеха. Вы находитесь в радиусе действия ее способностей, а камеры обеспечивают зрительный контакт. Соблюдение этих двух условий означает, что она… э-м-м… элиминирует вас из жизни - позвольте выразиться так – если вы перестанете лежать смирно. Мне бы этого не хотелось. Мне нужно закончить опыты. К тому же, моя дочка грустит, если кто-нибудь умирает.

*

До этого самоуверенный голос стал чуть тише. В его интонациях нитью вилось какое-то несвойственное ему чувство, чувство не присущее обычно человеку, который ставит опыты на людях и наблюдает за ними через экраны мониторов. Чарльз подумал, что это грусть. Под веками у него что-то вспыхнуло и цветочный бутон чужого воспоминания самовольно раскрылся в его голове.

_Холодное утро. Бледное солнце. Низкое небо с легионом серо-сиреневых облаков, неторопливой волной катящихся на север. Бочкообразный человек в мятом коричневом плаще и с синеватыми губами на пороге дома._

_\- Мы бы хотели с вами побеседовать, доктор Фицпатрик, – человек не из местных. Местные стоят на оградой на дороге и с неприязнью смотрят на мятую спину его плаща. В голосе человека, не чувствуется ни пиетета, ни зависти, когда он произносит самую известную в городе фамилию._

_\- О чем, сэр? – Фицпатрик уже не работает в Институте Рака, его куратор с хищным восторгом смотрит на результаты его исследований, возможности ЦРУ кажутся безграничными, поэтому он даже не думает впускать человека в дом._

_\- Ваш сосед умер._

_\- Мир его праху. Я не знал его, но, видимо, он был хорошим человеком._

_\- Мне бы хотелось уточнить, вы в последнее не чувствовали себя странно? Нехарактерные слабость или головокружение?_

_\- Я полностью здоров._

_\- Как часто вы виделись со своим соседом?_

_\- Я работаю в другом городе, сэр. Сюда приехал на пару дней проведать свою бабушку и забрать дочку._

_\- А как себя чувствует ваша бабушка?_

_\- Для своих лет просто превосходно._

_\- Может кто-то из ваших родственников, или друзей, или знакомых…_

_\- Не понимаю причин такого любопытства, - Фицпатрик позволяет подпустить в голос нотку высокомерного раздражения._

_\- Мы просто собираем информацию, - туманно объясняет человек._

_Потом Фицпатрик позвонит куратору, и больше его никто не беспокоит, но пока он только закрывает дверь перед человеком, потрудившись добавить только: «К сожалению, ничем не могу помочь вам, сэр». Фицпатрик с удовольствием замечает, как через профессиональную наглость на лице человека проступает изумление._

_В коридоре он натыкается на дочку. Она в своем любимом розовом платье с розовым зайцем, которого он вчера купил в универмаге. Энн смотрит на него снизу вверх, сидя на корточках. Подол ее платьица задран одной стороной вверх. Заяц крепко прижат к груди обеими руками._

_\- Тебя про дядю спрашивали, да?_

_\- Да. Но больше этот человек не придет._

_Энн кивает и прячет личико в зайца. Фицпатрик опускается рядом на корточки и прижимает ее к себе. Вчера утром умерла любимая кошка Энн, и она грустит уже второй день. Это разрывает Фицпатрику сердце._

_\- Хочешь, мы найдем тебе новую кошку? - Энн отрицательно трясет головой, прямо из зайца, которого он покупал, чтобы утешить ее после смерти животного._

_\- Не хочу._

_Энн поднимает голову и смотрит на него круглыми ореховыми глазами, которые уже тогда были похожи на глаза ее матери._

_На следующий день она спускается к завтраку сама. Она в зеленом платье, которое надела без помощи служанки, поэтому платье кое-где морщит, и верхняя пуговка у горла расстегнута. Фицпатрик застегивает пуговицу, расправляет платье и отворачивает завернувшийся рукав. Еще ему приходится поправлять застежки на туфельках, но Энн смотрит на него так серьезно и сосредоточенно, что он выполняет эти нехитрые действия почти с благоговейной торжественностью. После завтрака она берет его за руку и выводит из дома. Они идут по главной улице, с ним здороваются люди: кто-то учтивым кивком головы, кто-то просто улыбкой. Почти у самого конца улицы они сворачивают к парковой ограде. Фицпатрик видит ажурную арку главного входа, но Энн тянет его в бок, и они пролезают через дыру в толстой стене кустарника. Фицпатрик не протестует, он только пытается не упустить из виду платье Энн в этом зеленом лабиринте. Продравшись еще через одну дыру, они оказываются на идеально круглой лужайке – снизу зеленый, сверху голубой. На голубом желтая капля солнца._

_\- Энн… Доченька… - Фицпатрик обеспокоен. Его ребенок должен был ходить в парк под присмотром служанки. Они должны были прогуливаться по широким аллеям, Энн должна была кататься на карусели или играть с яркими деревянными фигурами гномов и сказочных животных. И ни в коем случае не лазить напрямик через кустарник на отдаленные безлюдные поляны._

_\- Пойдем, - шепчет ему Энн и ведет к дальней стороне поляны. Оттуда, сквозь разведенные ветви, хорошо видна летняя сцена, где местный оркестрик дает по пятничным вечерам концерты в теплое время года._

_На одной из лавок перед сценой спит бездомный кобель Боб – здоровенная злобная зверюга, которая пасется на помойках нескольких кафе, таскает у них из кухни продукты и безраздельно царит на местных пустырях. За ним охотится полгорода, но Боб, наделенный какой-то дьявольской хитростью, каждый раз оставляет охотников в дураках._

_\- Смотри, - снова шепчет Энн. И Фицпатрик послушно смотрит, думая, что, если его дочка гуляет в таких местах одна, эту собаку надо пристрелить. Пес в холке выше Энн, и не дай Бог, она где-нибудь на него наткнется._

_У пса начинают дергаться лапы, его тело трясет и выворачивает, пасть облепляют хлопья пены, словно он сунул морду в сахарную вату, и та прицепилась клочьями к жесткой шерсти. В воздухе невыносимо пахнет цветущими яблонями. Фицпатрик, который не испытывает ни ужаса, ни отвращения при виде страданий пса, спрашивает себя, откуда доносится запах, если сезон цветения остался далеко позади._

_Пес валится на землю и затихает._

_\- Не надо покупать кошку, папа, - снова шепчет Энн, накрывая маленькими ладошками щеки, – а то с ней будет, как с собачкой и с дядей. Я с кошкой и дядей случайно. Я не хотела, но оно меня иногда не слушается._

_Его дочка не плачет. У нее просто круглые и совершенно несчастные глаза._

_\- А что такое оно? - спрашивает Фицпатрик, усаживая перед ней прямо на землю и устраивая дочку на своей коленке. - Ты мне расскажешь?_

_Девочка кивает…_

Воспоминание пришло и сгинуло. И было то воспоминание или бред, вызванный вмешательством в четко отлаженную работу организма, Чарльз не смог бы сказать. Он не знал за собой способности читать чужое сознание без привычного жеста. Без якоря перед его глазами не должно было мелькать картин из чужого прошлого. Его глаза должны были видеть только белый потолок с отверстием, закрытым стальной шторкой и белый потолок - то же самое, что видели все остальные. И Эрик. Эрик, который, казалось, всегда знал лучше всех, что делать в подобных ситуациях… Эрик на соседней каталке дышал плохо, ему нужно было время, чтобы набраться сил…

*  
Эрик действительно дышал с трудом. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опадала, когда он заставлял себя всасывать в себя воздух и выталкивать обратно. Он втайне радовался этому весу, который ему приходилось попеременно поднимать и опускать. Это означало, что тело снова повинуется его желаниям. Теперь осталось дождаться, пока вернутся силы. А пока его руки, до того плясавшие бесом, бессильно висели по обеим сторонам каталки. И взгляд упирался прямо перед собой – в потолок с отверстием.

\- Зачем вы это делаете? - это снова заговорил Чарльза. - Вы же знаете, что эксперименты на людях бесчеловечны. 

\- Мне знакома эта точка зрения, - ответил ему голос Фицпатрика. – Но сейчас она для нас неактуальна. 

\- Как для людей в ваших подвалах?

Голос рассмеялся. 

\- Вам так не дает покоя их судьба? Не волнуйтесь, профессор, нет там больше никаких людей. Когда я узнал, что на свете существуют мутанты, я перестал заказывать устаревший материал. Вы ведь видели Ноя в памяти нашего незадачливого друга? Спешу заверить вас, что он был последним подопытным.

\- Значит…

\- Я просто воспользовался доверчивостью мистера… Неважно... И совсем немного помог ему сделать неверные выводы. Профессор, открою вам небольшой секрет. Все камеры на нулевом этаже одиночные. Только одиночество способно впустить настоящий ужас в души людей и сломать их волю. Человек, ведь, по своей сути животное стадное. Чтобы подчинить человека, необходимо, прежде всего, отобрать у него возможность общения. Вторая кровать и полубезумный старик понадобились, чтобы создать у нашего друга в очках нужное впечатление еще до встречи со мной. К тому же, страдания даже шапочного знакомца трогают зрителя намного больше, чем мучения человека, которого видят в первый раз… Что-то такое мне рассказывали в университете. Не уверен, с чем это связано, но, кажется, они были правы.

Эрик помнил лицо того старика по воспоминаниям Саммерса. Как он смотрел вверх, будто видел что-то. Эрик смотрел вверх точно также, но видел только глаз отверстия, закрытый веком шторки. 

\- Вы ведь ученый… - Чарльз не сдавался, – неужели вам безразлично, что ваши действия аморальны?

\- Мораль, мораль… - в голосе послышалась насмешка. – Какое отношение наука имеет к морали? Наука – это факты. Гамма излучение воздействует на ДНК клетки. Воздействие излучения на ДНК раковой клетки убивает ее, что позволяет лечить опухоли точечным способом, не подвергая опасности организм человека. За это открытие мне могли бы дать Нобелевскую премию, и я навсегда остался бы в памяти потомков флагманом гуманизма и человеколюбия. Это факт. Как и то, что для того, чтобы добиться этого знания, необходимо израсходовать определенное количество экспериментального материала. И тут – о чудо – из флагмана гуманизма, а превращаюсь в монстра-человекоубийцу. А все из-за морали! Этого сборника человеческих предрассудков, который не позволяет набирать нужный материал, когда и сколько его потребуется, – яд в голосе стекал по стенам лечебного блока, конденсировался в воздухе и оседал на коже пяти образцов нужного материала на каталках. – Запомните, профессор Ксавьер, наука бесстрастна. Поэтому она возвышается над человеческим обществом… Как Бог, если хотите, который в представлении людей выше всех их слабостей. Чтобы служить науке, ученый тоже должен подняться над обществом, встать к Богу на шаг ближе, чем неучи, не поднимающие головы от книг со сводами морали. Только это обеспечит науке движение вперед…

Фицпатрик говорил и говорил. Эрик не особенно вникал в смысл его слов, хотя и слышал их очень четко. Он полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы вернуть себе, как можно больше сил. Чарльз что-то задумал, и эта передышка не должна была пропасть впустую.

\- А вы сумели отвлечь меня, профессор Ксавьер, - отдышавшись после длинной речи, Фицпатрик снова заговорил. – Следует отдать вам должное, вы затронули именно ту тему, на которую мне, порой, хочется поспорить. Любопытно, это была телепатия, или вы просто угадали? Неважно... Я готов продолжить наш занимательный разговор, как только мы начнем облучать вашего друга, повелевающего металлом. Каждый из вас получит сессию облучения. Начнем с 30 секунд… И посмотрим, что выйдет.

Эрик смотрел, как медленно, прячась где-то в потолке, съезжает влево шторка, обнажая за собой темный провал. Именно это, наверное, видел Ной. Раскрывающий глаз вечности. Было от чего визжать от ужаса. На губы Эрика стала заползать кривая улыбка. Крошечная искра гнева, которую он бережно пробовал раздуть в своем измученном теле, вспыхнула. Люди боятся радиации. Они не видят ее, не чувствуют и дохнут, как тараканы. Считают, что изучили ее, пишут про нее книги, выстраивают формулы и продолжают бояться, потому что не могут справиться, столкнувшись лицом к лицу. Эрик чувствовал, как шарик ярости у самого сердца разгорается все сильней. Он не был человеком! И он не просто управлял металлом!

Последняя мысль стала той щепкой, от которой занимается пожар, уничтожающий все живое на мили вокруг. Ярость вскинула хищную оскаленную морду, затопила тело, погребла под собой изломанность и усталость. И когда вечность взглянула на Эрика, Эрик посмотрел на нее в ответ.

 

Отбивать гамма-излучение осознанно Эрик научится через несколько лет. И никогда не научится это делать одной лишь силой мысли. Порой он будет возвращаться мыслями в этот стерильный опытный блок и снова поражаться, как он сделал то, что сделал, не умея еще практически ничего. Он будет только помнить, что в какой-то момент гамма-излучение стало словно бы продолжением его самого, и он приказал себе, и сам повиновался своему приказу.

Если бы у доктора Фицпатрика один из экранов схематически отображал пучок излучения, он бы показал, как сноп линий, преодолев половину пути, изогнулся, поменял направление и, усилившись в несколько раз, обрушился на стену. У Фицпатрика не было подобного монитора. А стена опытного блока, хоть и добротная, никогда не предназначалась для экранирования целенаправленного излучения такой мощности. Доктор так ничего и не узнал. Радиация ведь похожа на Бога, как часто говорил он. У нее нет ни цвета, ни запаха, ни вкуса. Только внешние проявления. 

\- Цена человеческой жизни, профессор Ксавьер, на самом деле невелика… - продолжал говорить Фицпатрик, перерывая подачу излучения. – Для меня, скажем, она равна нулю.

\- Но государство…

\- Государство считает, что жизнь его гражданина стоит не дороже пятнадцати шиллингов и трех дней отпуска, - ощутив головокружение Фицпатрик поглубже вздохнул. – Никогда не слышали этой истории? Именно столько заплатила Британская монархия в лице Портон Даун за согласие одного недалекого военного испытать на себе действие зарина. Мне нравится эта история… Сами понимаете… – в глазах зарябило, и Фицпатрик ухватился за край панели – при таких способностях моей дочки… 

Его вырвало на пол. Пошатавшись еще, он свалился прямо в лужу рвоты на подвернувшуюся левую руку. Люди на экране не шевелились, поэтому Зарина перестала на него смотреть и удивленно уставилась на отца круглыми глазами.

\- Папочка… Почему ты упал?

А в опытном блоке Эрик, лишь только оборвалась речь Фицпатрика, перевернулся на живот и бросил вперед руку, подчиняя металл своей воле. С трудом, неохотно стена начала надуваться пузырем. Чужеродные материалы, заключенные между стальными листами, не желали повиноваться. От чудовищного напряжения кровь бухала у Эрика в висках, на его лбу вспухла вена. Изо рта Эрика вырвался рык, он потянул на себя железо с бетоном… Вспышка красного ослепила, и в стене образовалась дыра. Эрик обессиленно рухнул на каталку. В глазах мельтешило, и он скорее догадывался, чем понимал, что фигура рядом, которая держится рукой за голову, это Саммерс. 

\- Чарльз, - прошептал Эрик, - Чарльз, – он попробовал повысить голос, потому что даже сам себя слышит с трудом. – Сначала девочка. 

Он не видел Чарльза, но верил, что тот где-то рядом.

\- Чарльз… - но его голос снова не поднялся громче шепота. 

\- Все нормально, - крикнул ему Саммерс, который быстро развязывал Баньши. – Он уже… Она в стазисе. 

Надо двигаться думал Эрик, глядя, как Шон с остервенением срывает со рта пластырь. Здесь еще охрана. Просто лежать нельзя. Подхлестываемый этой мыслью, Эрик сумел сесть. Он мотнул головой, не в силах сообразить, где двери в блок, через которые их сюда ввозили. «Потеря ориентации в пространстве еще одно из свойств зарина», пришло вдруг на память. 

Справа послышался шум. Что-то громыхнуло, будто двери ударились о стену. Блок ворвались трое зеленых охранников с автоматами. 

\- Всем лечь на пол! Руки за головы! – их крик слился с таким же приказом, донесшимся с левой стороны. Через дыру в стене блока были видны распахнутая дверь в общий зал и пара военных, опустившихся на колено со вскинутыми автоматами. Кажется, за ними был кто-то еще. «Откуда там дверь? Саммерс не говорил о ней» - как-то очень холодно и отстраненно удивился Эрика. Их надо было остановить. Но руки весили тонну. 

Охранник справа рухнули на землю - крикнул Баньши. Ужом стелясь над полом, в дыру выскользнула Рейвен, кидаясь к девочке. Над ней сверкнули розовые кольца, автоматчики слева исчезли в облаке взрыва, в разные стороны полетели куски бетона, на месте дверей образовался провал – Алекс. 

\- Пойдем, Эрик, – Чарльз подхватил его за талию, помогая спуститься. Почувствовав под ногами пол, Эрик ощутил себя уверенней. Они выбрались через дыру в стене опытного блока последними, оставив за собой три тела, каталки, разъехавшиеся в разные стороны, и закрытые отверстия радиационных пушек. 

*

Скотт вышел первым и быстро осмотрелся. 

Девочку Мистик оттащила с линии огня за этажерку к дверям лифта. Перед пультом управления лежало тело доктора Фицпатрика. У него на спине валялся одинокий лист бумаги, который, наверное, швырнуло туда в суматохе короткого боя. Посреди зала на пол рухнула потолочная балка. Один ее край был срезан остро, словно бритвой, из второй торчали неровные арматурные пруты. Алекс по-прежнему не мог идеально точно управлять своей силой. Один кусок бетона свалился прямо на деревянный стол и расколол его надвое. Половина стола выкатилась на пол, навалившись на кусок стены ножками вверх. В проеме бывшей двери виднелись трупы солдат. Звук сработавшей сигнализации был оглушителен. 

\- И это все? - спросил Алекс. Он с растерянным видом стоял рядом, рассматривая весь этот беспорядок. Мальчик явно не знал, что делать дальше. – Теперь мы должны возвращаться?

Мистик подошла к ним, бросив еще один взгляд на тело ребенка на полу.

\- Нам надо забрать ее, да, Чарльз?

\- Мы не можем оставить ее здесь, - Профессор поддерживал Магнето, который при этих словах криво улыбнулся:

\- Ты думаешь, она будет в восторге, оказавшись в доме убийц ее отца?

\- Мы же не уб-бийцы! - запротестовал Шон, Скотт кинул взгляд на свои часы, - Никто из нас его не трогал! 

Часы давали ему еще 50 минут. Ошибка доктора Фипатрика подарила ему время. Когда тот стал объяснять, в чем заключается опыт, Скотт почти молился про себя, чтобы он не передумал начинать с Магнето. И чтобы не сумел догадаться, что на самом деле означает дар управления металлом. 

\- Нам нельзя оставлять ее здесь, - Профессор отошел от Магнето, направившись посмотреть на девочку. Скотт не двинулся с места. Он оценивал. Смотрел. Думал. Магнето стоял, держась за голову, широко расставив ноги, как будто старался удержаться на палубе корабля в шторм. Что бы ни сделала с ним Зарина во второй раз, действие до сих пор не прошло. Странно, что в таком состоянии ему удалось отбить пучок излучения. 

Магнето поднял голову, будто почувствовав сверлящий взгляд Скотта. Его улыбка, еще не сошедшая с лица после вопроса Мистик, медленно стала превращаться в оскал. Он видел, он, черт возьми, понимал, о чем думает сейчас Скотт. И понимал, что не сможет защититься. Мысль об убийстве безоружного была Скотту неприятна. Но он тут же одернул себя: пусть Магнето едва держится на ногах, в его глазах горит пламень, способный спалить полмира. В будущем он станет не лучше того, кто валяется сейчас на полу в белом халате и умирает, пораженный радиацией.

\- Ложись! – раздался крик Рейвен, и Скотт, не раздумывая, рухнул на пол, за потолочную балку. Затрещали автоматные очереди. Плотный огонь не давал подняться. Скотт попробовал повернуть голову, чтобы полоснуть лазерами в направлении нападавших. И застыл. Недалеко от него одна пуля зависла в воздухе. Хищная и ядовитая, как крохотная оса, она медленно поворачивалась в его направлении. 

Магнето лежал в паре метров на животе, вытянув вперед руку. Его лицо было искажено гримасой, все его внимание было сосредоточено на пуле. Скотт потянулся к визору правой рукой и охнул от боли, даже не донеся ее до головы. Плечо прошила резкая боль, и рука повисла. Он метнул взгляд на пулю. Она приближалась. 

\- Эрик, не надо! - Профессор лежал недалеко от них, едва поднимая голову от пола.

Магнето не обратил на него внимания. Скотт видел одержимую решимость на его лице. Стрекотали выстрелы, что-то кричал Алекс, но для Скотта мир сузился до маленькой смертоносной пули между ними, которая неумолимо сокращала расстояние. 

\- Эрик остановись!

Она была уже у самого его лица, становясь, кажется, все больше с каждым сантиметром, который она преодолевала ему навстречу. 

\- Скотт, не надо! 

Наконец, пуля стала огромной, как весь мир, и Скотт нажал кнопку визора левой рукой. 

*  
Для Баньши все это выглядело иначе. Он услышал крик Рейвен, упал за обломки стола. Алекс упал рядом. Свист пуль почти терялся в вое сигнализации, но глухой стук в крышку стола и колючие осколки, жалившие руки и спину, говорили, что по ним стреляют – что их намерены убить. «Матерь Божья, – повторял про себя Шон, - Матерь Божья… Пусть кто-нибудь придет и спасет их, Эрик, Чарльз, или тот незнакомец с такой чудовищной силой». Это было даже страшнее, чем лежать на каталке, когда ему заклеивали рот, и он не понимал, что случится дальше. Страшнее, чем в первый раз в Торговой Галерее, потому что воспоминаний о ней почти не осталось. Шон сильнее вжался в пол. Страх захватил его, он парализовывал, сковывал, заставлял считать собственное тело чужим. Разве могли принадлежать ему эти дрожащие мокрые руки, которые бессмысленно скребли по полу ногтями? Разве его это были ноги, которые отказывались повиноваться? Шон всхлипнул, чувствуя, что еще немного и страх полностью захватит его, снова превратив в один визжащий комок плоти. Он мелко задышал, стараясь ухватиться за какую-нибудь мысль. Пол серый… Пол серый… Пол серый, он жив… Перед ним лежит здоровенный кусок бетона, вот почему в него еще никто не попал… От этих нехитрых рассуждений дышать стало чуточку легче. Шон вспомнил, как дома он мечтал, что, вот, наступит момент, и он, словно настоящий герой, каким-нибудь образом спасет всех. Но в реальности все оказалось иначе. Он не хотел быть героем. Просто ему надо было… Надо… Надо…

Плотно зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть всего этого ужаса, Шон приподнялся и, повернувшись туда, откуда доносились выстрелы, крикнул что есть мочи, вкладывая в этот крик весь пережитый ужас. И снова - быстро-быстро - уткнулся головой в пол. Только спустя минуту он понял, что по ним больше не стреляют.

Он хотел подняться на ноги и сумел лишь сесть на пол, усеянный сором и пылью – колени подгибались. Еще у Шона мелко тряслись губы. 

\- М-может поед-дем отсюда? – противное заикание дробило звуки, и он замолчал, надеясь, что никто не заметит. Сзади подошел Алекс и крепко обнял его за плечи. В глазах у Шона защипало. Он шмыгнул носом, но проклятое ощущение в глазах не прошло.

\- Это ты их так? Спасибо, - Рейвен стояла на коленях, отряхиваясь. Потом легко вскочила на ноги. – Я думала, что уже все. 

Чарльз помогал подниматься Эрику. Тот выглядел совсем плохо. 

\- А куда делся Саммерс? – только после этого вопроса Алекса Шон понял, что он не видит того человека. Еще он заметил, что голос Алекса тоже немного подрагивал, и это странным образом успокоило его. 

\- Он пропал. 

\- К-как? – Шон уставился на Эрика.

\- Мы не знаем, в чем дело. Но он действительно пропал, - хотя Чарльз подбадривающее улыбнулся, Шон не увидел в его улыбке спокойствия. – Мы попробуем разобраться в этом позже. Сейчас надо забрать девочку и уходить. Рейвен…

Эрик помрачнел. А Рейвен, угадавшая просьбу Чарльза раньше, чем она была произнесена, стояла за этажеркой, где должна была лежать девочка, и не двигалась.

\- Чарльз… – она беспомощно оглянулась. По синему лицу было не угадать эмоций, но в глазах застыло умоляющее выражение. – Тут…

Они подошли все вместе. 

Шона снова, в который уже раз за этот день, охватил ужас. За этажеркой лежала та маленькая девочка в луже ярко-красной крови. Именно это поразило Шона сильнее всего. Ярко-красный… алый цвет крови. Когда у него брали в ббольнице кровь, капли всегда были темными. Он не думал, что она может быть ттакой… яркой. Шон постарался больше не смотреть на лужу. Однако его взгляд тут же приковал большой продолговатый осколок стекла с длинным, по виду очень острым краем, который лежал у самой шеи девочки. Сверху, соединяясь с ним в основании, шла красная полоса. Это оттуда кровь, понял Шон, снова возвращаясь мыслями к гипнотически алому цвету. Вся эта кровь из одной лишь полоски…

Чарльз все пытался нащупать у девочки пульс. Прямо над его головой, на одной из полок этажерки стояло дно колбы с неровно отбитым, как горный пик, краем. Несколько брызг крови остались на книгах, пепельнице, безделках и даже мягкой игрушке, прислоненной к перегородке. 

\- Бесполезно, - Эрик смотрел ничего не выражающим взглядом. – Это артерия. Слишком большая потеря крови. 

\- Но почему? – жалобно пробормотал Шон, замечая против своей воли отбитое горлышко колбы у самой границы лужи крови. Если кровь продолжит вытекать, то очень скоро лужа доползет и до нее. – Сюда ведь не должны были попасть. 

Во всем этом было что-то чудовищно неправильное. Маленькие девочки не должны вот так умирать. Пусть она пому… сделала то самое с ними, но она все равно оставалась только маленькой девочкой.

\- Наверное, рикошет, - сказал Алекс. 

Шон увидел, как Чарльз обернулся и посмотрел на Эрика. На его лице читались вина и сожаление. На лице Эрика не читалось ничего.


	6. Эпилог 1

Скотту казалось, что он плывет. Он старался высунуть голову, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, но это не приносило облегчения, как не приносят облегчения рыбе, выброшенной на берег, ее судорожные глотки. Ему казалось, что он вдыхает лишь темное ничего. Темное ничего стояло перед глазами, темным ничем он дышал и на какое-то мгновение его охватил страх, что это никогда не кончится. Он охнул, неслышно, потому что в темном ничего не было звуков. И тут в голове что-то лопнуло. И он вдохнул – пусть даже сразу закашлялся от нежданного обилия кислорода. И увидел – пусть сначала все перед его глазами тянулось и сжималось. Понемногу желеобразное дрожание предметов вокруг прекратилось, и все они обрели свои контуры.

Круглая луна висела в чернильном небе, ее бледный свет ложился на развалины… Никакого Института Рака, опытного блока с дырой в стене, тела в белом халате, и молодого Магнето! Скотта прошиб холодный пот. Неужели привиделось? Он схватился за правое плечо и застонал от боли. Рука стала мокрой от крови. Но повторный стон вызвала не боль, гнездившаяся в растревоженной ране. Развалины! Развороченные стены у него за спиной, техника, спящая в ожидании нового рабочего дня – ничего не изменилось! Он вспомнил пулю у самого своего лица и то, как он успел, выпустить лучи из глаз на свободу. Им хватило бы доли секунды! Неужели он не успел? Не обращая внимания на боль и все еще не веря, Скотт лихорадочно схватился за запястье правой руки. Проклятые часы показывали, что у него даже сейчас оставалось время. Ложь!.. Какая ложь… У него уже не было времени! 

Он снова застонал. Никто не сказал бы точно, чего в этом стоне было больше – бессилия или боли. Да он и сам этого толком не понимал.

\- Что? Что ты там сделал, что все изменилось так?! 

Услышав это шипение, Скотт поднял голову. Старик. Старик, который отправил его в прошлое. Он был здесь. Или не он? Те же водолазка, бушлат и брюки. Но в остальном это не могло быть то же самое существо, которое разговаривало со Скоттом миг или семь дней назад. Из хомута водолазки торчала совсем тощая шея, лицо больше напоминало череп – кожа обтягивала кость, как барабан. Бушлат висел, как на огородном пугале, словно тоже прикрывал лишь скелет. Из того, что казалось пустыми глазницами на Скотта смотрела такая лютая ненависть, что тот одним разом пришел в себя.

\- Ты должен был убить Магнето… Ты должен был спасти мою дочь и убить этого сукиного сына… Но моя дочь все равно мертва…И теперь на десять лет раньше. Что ты сделал? – старик задыхался после каждой фразы, делая паузы, чтобы собраться с силами и бросить Скотту в лицо новое обвинение. Возможно, старик хотел кричать, но все его слова выходили изо рта со свистом, теряясь и уродуясь где-то на полпути, превращаясь в жалкие обрубки, о значении которых Скотту оставалось только догадываться. – Ты не сделал... Не смог… Ты потратил мой драгоценный подарок впустую... Даже хуже! Теперь она умерла в детстве, и я почти не помню ее… Я теряю свои воспоминания о ней. Теряю… Я хочу помнить свою дочь!

Старик надвигался на Скотта со сжатыми кулаками. Его голова мелко тряслась.

\- Ты украл у меня десять лет. Я послал тебя, чтобы ты подарил жизнь с ней. Убил Магнето, который убил ее. А ты украл у меня даже то, что было. Ты убил ее. Ты!... 

Старик замахнулся и кинулся на Скотта. Он потерял равновесие, словно движения этого тела были ему непривычны. Его ноги подломились, он бы упал, если бы Скотт не подхватил его. Старик бился в его руках. Наверное, ему казалось, что он причиняет обидчику боль, наносит увечья, даже калечит. На самом деле его кулаки били не сильнее кулачков ребенка, удары которого лишь шелест крыльев бабочки, а не падение камней. И косточки у него были, как у ребенка – такие же тонкие и хрупкие. Он вскоре затих, задыхаясь. По его вискам ползли капли пота. Скотт придерживал его, скорее опасаясь, что он чем-то навредит себе, а не ему. Его надо было доставить в Школу, он сам не хотел ничего решать.

\- Упругость истории… Они говорили про упругость истории…- старик продолжал яростно бормотать что-то Скотту в грудь. - Ее не существует. Это миф. Наукой не доказано. Все должно было получиться, если бы ты все сделал правильно... А ты убил мою Зарину… Убил ее снова. 

Скотт оцепенел...


	7. Эпилог 2

Прошло несколько дней после того, как в их жизни появился и пропал пришелец из будущего. Они сидели в парке под расцветающей вишней. Эрик прислонился к стволу, согнув одну ногу. Чарльз сидел рядом, обнимая колени. Издалека их можно было бы принять за студентов. Вблизи - когда расстояние больше не скрывало первых морщинок на лицах - на представителей каких-нибудь свободных профессий. Чарльз в шарфе и кардигане вполне сошел бы за художника. Эрик в кожаной куртке и водолазке – за какого-нибудь военного фотографа, как их рисует воображение далеких от профессии людей. 

Их разговор был дорогой по топкому болоту. Каждая фраза – шестом, которым они пробовали ненадежную почву, проверяя, возможен ли следующий шаг по еще недавно общему пути.

\- …я знаю, что это не твоя пуля разбила колбу, - Чарльз первый заговорил о том, чего они еще не касались после возвращения.

Эрик поразился убежденности в голосе Чарльза. Не поверил ей.

\- Откуда ты можешь знать? Охранники стреляли по нам. Единственной пулей, летевшей в том направлении, была моя.

Между бровями Чарльза образовалась складка. 

\- В той суматохе могло случиться, что угодно.

\- Этажерка возле лифта в другой стороне. Охрана из бывших военных. Никто из них не палил наудачу. 

\- Ты бы не стал убивать ребенка

\- На месте пули должна была оказаться цель, цель пропала, пуля разбила колбу, стекло убило девочку. Нельзя просто так верить. Вера не защищает от случайностей. 

\- Мне не нужны доказательства. Мне достаточно того, что я знаю тебя, - голос Чарльза был грустным, будто упорное нежелание Эрика доверять его словам, причиняло ему боль. - Ты не чувствуешь вины, Эрик. Тебе жаль, что она умерла. Если бы это была твоя пуля, ты бы вел себя иначе. 

\- Я не в состоянии сожалеть о смерти этого ребенка.

\- Эрик…

Одна из пчел, неутомимо сновавших в вишне, с тихим жужжанием зависла в этот момент перед глазами Эрика. Зависшая пчела очень походила на пулю, которую он остановил в воздухе в десяти сантиметрах над плиточным полом Института Рака. Он не лгал Чарльзу: смерть этой девочки стала наилучшим выходом для них всех. Но и Чарльз не ошибался: в душе Эрик не мог не чувствовать сожаления. Дети не заслуживают такой смерти.

\- Моя пуля летела невысоко над полом, я целил мистеру Саммерсу в голову. Колба стояла на четвертой полке. Моя пуля попала в деревянное перекрестье первой полки и стойки, - наконец, сухо сказал он. 

Чарльз не выглядел удивленным, будто эта информация лишь подтвердила то, что он знал и так.

\- Ты проверял меня, не так ли?

На ветку липы неуклюже приземлилась сорока. Посмотрела вниз, по сторонам и так же неуклюже скорее упала, чем слетела под дерево. В высокой зеленой траве теперь виднелась только ее черная макушка. Сорока недовольно крикнула и стала пробираться к тропинке. 

\- А ребята хорошо справились, - вместо кристально ясного ответа заметил Эрик, наблюдая за птицей, которая выскочила на дорожку, что-то держа в клюве. – Хотя организация была ужасающей.

\- Я горжусь ими. 

И в голосе Чарльзе действительно звучала теплая гордость учителя за учеников. Эрику хотелось бы чувствовать то же самое, однако, он находил в себе лишь способность оценивать. В Алексе он и так не сомневался. Баньши неожиданно прекрасно справился с собой. Рейвен, кажется, вообще не знает, что такое страх. Она удивила его. Когда опасность сняла с нее, как шелуху, все наносное, Рейвен оказалась прекрасным бойцом, если не по подготовке, то по духу. 

Тот же самый случайный прохожий, задержись он неподалеку, зачарованный красотой парка или давая передышку своим ногам, увидел бы, что мужчина в кардигане вдруг взял за руку мужчину в куртке. Прохожий потом пошел бы дальше, подумав что-нибудь о падении современных нравов, и никогда бы не узнал, что мужчины просидели так почти час. Неподвижные, с закрытыми глазами.

\- Зато стало понятно, почему мистер Саммерс называл меня «Магнето». Надо признать, мне подходит, – нарушил, наконец, молчание Эрик. Образы из памяти Циклопа постепенно оседали в его сознании. Теперь он знал, что Чарльз считал многое, но не все. (Лишь самые яркие моменты, самые важные, оставившие самый глубокий след – даже у телепатов есть свои пределы.) Тем не менее, для общей картины этого хватало. Эрик не все запомнил. Часть не понял, часть упустил. Его голова гудела, как после непрекращающегося просмотра фильмов несколько дней подряд. Но то, что он увидел, требовало от него ответа здесь и сейчас. - Тебе следовало бы позволить меня убить. Если я действительно стал причиной всех этих событий, то ты поступил неразумно. 

\- Не говори так, - Чарльз спрятал лицо в коленях и посмотрел исподлобья голубым взглядом.

Эрик как будто его не услышал, продолжая думать о чем-то своем.

\- В его памяти ты ездишь в инвалидном кресле. Это тоже сделал я? 

\- Он этого не знает. Да это и неважно.

\- По-моему, это едва ли не единственное, что заслуживает внимания.

\- Эрик!

\- Чарльз, эти картины не вызывают у меня ужаса. Некоторые вещи требуют крайних мер, хотя сейчас мне трудно представить, что могло бы толкнуть меня на них. Но если я посчитаю, что у меня есть причина… - Эрик покачал головой. Ему не хотелось произносить вслух: «Я начну убивать». Какая-то его часть до сих пор не верила в это. – Тебе меня не переубедить. 

\- Я знаю. Но я все равно буду пытаться.

Убежденность на лице Эрика сменилось удивлением и растерянностью. Чарльз улыбался. Так улыбается ребенок, счастливый в конце радостного сегодня предвкушением не менее прекрасного завтра с солнцем в небе, молоком на завтрак и обязательным исполнением желаний. «Нельзя так верить», - мог бы повторить Эрик свою же фразу. Он не стал. 

Над ними цвела вишня. Солнце пропускало свои лучи-пальцы через ее крону и им навстречу тянулись мелкие соцветия. Вскоре вишня даст темно-красные, почти черные плоды. У них будет горький вкус.


End file.
